


Levi Ackerman lemon one-shots

by Gothica_Romantica



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-02-03 02:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 79,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothica_Romantica/pseuds/Gothica_Romantica
Summary: A female by the name of Sarina found a plushie of Levi Ackerman, who now lives with her as his human self. They went from being acquainted with one another to friends. But through out many scenarios can there friendship/Relationship stand the hands of time or will it be the end of them?





	1. Hot summer night

Sarina and Levi some-how shared a one bed room apartment. Levi refused to place on the AC or a fan, he didn't want to waste electricity as they slept. Which to Sarina's dismay made it uncomfortable to sleep next to him. Usually she'd cuddle up against him and instantly fall asleep before he could argue about her being on him. So when it became very hot out and their room felt like its own oven box she refused to sleep near him which first confused Levi since he didn't understand why she was away from him to begin with.

 

Then he realized after a half hour that Sarina was still awake even with just her shorts and bikini top on. She looked to him sadly.

 

"Why can't we at least have a fan on its hot as hell in here. I feel like I'm baking."

 

He only gave her a glare before he rolled over, as he continued to hear her rant on.

 

"Please Levi, just this once?"

 

He still ignored her rants about the heat until it came to much for him to even ignore anymore. He got up and he went on top of her pushing her shoulders into the bed making her look up him shocked.

 

"If you don't stop going on about how hot it is, I'm going to give you a reason to feel hot." He said seriously

 

She blinked her eyes a few times before she looked away from him. "I thought we both agreed not to do something like that."

 

"Tch, I only agreed to it to keep you from being a whiney bitch. Now stop complaining." Levi said as he let go of her shoulders and lied back down

 

She got up and looked to him sadly before she got up from the bed and she went to go lie on the couch and she placed the small fan that was in their living room on her as she lied down. She fell asleep instantly as she felt the some-what cold breeze of the fan on her back. Levi in their bed room knew that he had screwed up some-what when he turned himself to hold the girl he had fallen for only to not see her there. He curiously got up to see that she was lying on the couch curled up with a small fan on her.

 

He scoffed a little as he turned the fan off and picked the female up. He held her close to his bare chest as he placed her back on to the bed before he turned the ac on low in their bed room before closing the door. He then lied beside her before moving some of her red hair out the way of seeing her eyes.

 

"The stupid shit I do to keep you next to me." He mumbled softly to her before he held her closely to him.

 

"You didn't have to do this...stupid male. If you don't want it on then just turn it off and place me back." She said tiredly

 

"Shut it brat. I don't want you to be on the damn couch." He said as he looked down at her.

 

"Why? Its not like we're even together. We're only friends." She said as she made it so her back was to him as well as making it so there was space between them.

 

"How about if I change that Sarina?" He asked curiously

 

"Oh really, what the hell makes you think that it'll even work?" She asked tiredly

 

He was sick of her stubborn childish questions and he pinned her down again as he glared down at her.

 

"It'll work because I know damn fucking well that I won't let you leave me. I bet you haven't even noticed I never once complained about you lying against me or that you tease me about how I am. If it was anyone other than you I would have kicked their asses so damn hard they wouldn't have been able to sit for two weeks." He said seriously "I love you Sarina."

 

She looked to him shocked and frowned at him. "You're just saying that aren't you? You don't seriously care for me like that. You are just making it so you can have something to com-" She said before he kissed her on the lips

 

Her brown eyes went wide in shock as she felt his soft lips against hers. She couldn't resist him after feeling his hands on her sides moving his thumbs against her bare skin. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her as he moved his hands up to the back of her bikini top. He quickly undid it before he untied it from her neck as he deepened the kiss with her as well as making it so her legs were around him. He then took the top off of her chest before he broke the kiss with her and placed his mouth on one of her breast making her moan loudly as she held on to their bed tightly.

 

"L-Levi!"

 

He smirked a little as he continued to move his tongue against her breast as he held her hips tighter as he pushed himself into her, to show her how much she affected him. She moaned even louder as she tightly shut her eyes blushing. Levi knew he had affected the female and moved his hands down to the rim of her shorts before pulling them down quickly. He let go of her breast as he kissed down her stomach as he looked up to her, he wanted to see just how much he affected the female that he had loved for years.

 

As he looked to her he saw that her face was bright red from embarrassment and that she was biting her bottom lip to keep herself from giving out any other moans. He sat up and he placed a hand on her cheek softly. Her eyes opened as she blinked a few times.

 

"I need to know from you Sarina that you love me otherwise this is as far as I go with you. I don't just want this to be a one way street between us...and don't you dare just say it just to get a sexual high and leave me."

 

"You know, I really can't see your face without my glasses."

 

He sighed. Of course she was as blind as a damn bat. He gave her the glasses that were in the glasses case on the side of the bed. She placed them on her before she blushed deep red as she saw how they were like. He only had his boxers on like usual when he slept beside her and she only had her panties, she looked into his eyes to see not the emotionless male she once knew and grew to love secretly but a bit of concern in his eyes.

 

"Levi, I'd never say something like that just for the fuck of it. I might be a bit childish...but I'd never do something that damn stupid. If its any constellation to you Levi, ever since you had the idea of us living here and being away from my family...I-I've secretly had a crush on you. Its why I act how I do around you, I can't express to those I love that I do...actually love them."Sarina said nervously

 

He gave her a small smile before he kissed her lovingly on the lips. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck as he moved one of his hands against her clothed womanhood making her moan softly into the kiss. He smirked a little against her lips as he pressed his hand against her harder making her moan louder as well as moving her hips against him.

 

"S-Stop that." She said against his lips

 

"Not a chance brat. Votre mienne maintenant et pour toujours." Levi said as he took her panties off of her

 

"Again with the french? You know I can't understand you when you ahn!" She said before she moaned when she felt his finger inside of her.

 

Levi kissed her neck marking her as his own as he added another finger inside of her making her moan louder. He knew she was a virgin and that it would hurt her at first, he wanted to make sure that she felt as little bit of pain as she could. So he did what he knew would make it lessen for her, causing her pain was the last thing he wanted if that. Sarina on the other hand couldn't believe that she had just admitted that she loved him and he didn't laugh at her for it. She thought he was just joking with her and was just going to one-shot her before saying that he did it to shut her up. But it wasn't like that at all, he actually cared for her which scared her, she never had anyone care for her before. He gave her a feeling that she never had before...and she didn't want it to leave her.

 

"Sarina, if I do this to you now I hope you realize that I'm never going to leave you. You're going to be stuck with me until the day you die." He said seriously

 

"Saying that I'll die before you do, as much as you stress out your body I'll be more than shocked to see me die first...even though it'd hurt me a lot to see you die." She said with a frown

 

"I'm not out of it yet, so enjoy the time you have with me." He said before he kissed her.

 

She only held on to him tightly as she felt him move into her fully. She whimpered softly into the kiss as she felt a slight bit of pain inside of her. She placed her small nails into his back as she tried to adjust to him.

 

"I'm really glad you don't have long nails otherwise that would have hurt a lot." Levi said as he kissed her forehead

 

"I sorry Levi." She said sadly

 

"Tch, brat. You're fine. Your stupid logic with your nails actually comes in handy now. At least I know with you I won't get hurt much."

 

She blushed as she looked up at him. "S-Speaking of which...Y-You can move Levi." She said as she took her glasses off of her face

 

He kissed her softly on the lips as he slowly moved out of her and went back into her just as slowly. She hissed in pain slightly as she placed her head against his shoulder.

 

"C-Can you not move so damn slow? Are you trying to make this more painful for me." Sarina whined

 

"Tch, fine. I hope you know I'm not carrying your ass anywhere tomorrow. You'll have to walk off any pain you have tomorrow."

 

She didn't understand what he meant until he held her hands tightly within his own and started to kiss the other side of her neck as he moved faster and harder into her. She felt something in the pit of her stomach as she felt the pain waring off and pleasure like before replacing it. After a few thrust from Levi she had her legs around his waist pulling him closer to her wanting more than he was giving her. She could just feel herself getting closer and closer to an edge, she just didn't know how to get to it.

 

"Rina, crier mon nom aussi fort que vous le pouvez." Levi groaned against her neck before he removed her legs from around his waist only to place one of them over her shoulder.

 

He then thrusted himself with all the passion and love he had for her just right into her making her head tilt back in pleasure as she arched herself into him.

 

"L-LEVI!"

 

He enjoyed hearing her say his name as he repeated the action many times before he heard her voice crack. He knew she was close so he moved faster earning her screaming louder as well as holding the bed tightly.

 

"L-LEVI! I-I ahn!"

 

"I know"He groaned as he kissed down to her breast

 

She soon came as she said his name one last time before she started to pant heavily. She then held on to Levi as he finished up.

 

"Go ahead Levi...I want you to." She said softly to him in his ear.

 

He held on to her tightly as he kissed the side of her head. "F-Fine...You're the one who wants this."

 

He kissed her heatedly on the lips as he released into her groaning as he did. Afterwards he removed himself from her and he went beside her only to have her cuddle into his chest.

 

"I love you Levi."

 

"I love you too brat."

 

"What did you say before in French the first time?" She asked looking up at him

 

"Tch, finish your french classes then ask me that again." He said with a smirk

 

She gave him a slight glare before she closed her eyes. "I'm cold now." She said after a few minutes.

 

"Now do you realize why I didn't have the ac on you brat?"

 

"Y-Yeah but..." She said looking up at him

 

He flicked her forehead before he got up and turned the AC off and went back to lying beside her. He saw that once he came back and she wrapped her arms around her that she had instantly fell asleep with a smile on her face. He kissed her forehead before he fell asleep next to her.

 

When morning came around Levi woke only to see Sarina with her glasses on smiling up at him. "Sleep well?"

 

"Yeah, how about you brat?"

 

"I'd sleep better if I didn't feel so damn sore." She said looking away from him blushing

 

He made her look at him before he kissed her on the lips. "I told you, you'd regret it."

 

"I don't regret it...Just...I didn't think I'd hurt this much afterwards."

 

"You'll be fine. You're a strong girl you can walk it off."

 

"I know." She whined into his chest as she hugged him.

 

He gave her a small smile as he rubbed her back softly. He didn't think that because of a hot night that he'd even get the courage to say that he loved her. But he was happy he was able to, she was his now and he was going to be sure she knew it from then on out.

 

Translations: Votre mienne maintenant et pour toujours.-Your mine now and forever.

 

crier mon nom aussi fort que vous le pouvez.-scream my name as loud as you can.


	2. Do me instead?

Sarina was busy with her French homework, she left the kitchen with her homework because of her stupid room mate who kept on speaking in French which pissed her off. She hated it so she went to her room until she saw her room mate come into the room curiously looking at her. He never saw her be so concentrated on something before.

 

"What are you doing?" He asked her

 

"I'm doing my french homework that's due tomorrow." She said seriously as she gave him a slight glare as she saw him leaning against the door frame.

 

"How about you do me instead?" He said giving her a slight wink smirking at her before taking a sip of his tea.

 

He snorted slightly choking on the tea before he spit some of it out letting some go down his chin and his clothes.

 

Flustered, he blushed and muttered something lowly before leaving. Sarina looked to the door way confused before she got up and she went to see what the hell was up with her room mate only to see him shirtless in his room. She stopped in mid-step when she saw him shirtless.

 

"L-Levi..." She said shyly

 

"What?" He said annoyed

 

"What the hell were you trying to get at earlier?" She asked confused

 

He stopped scolding himself and he looked to her. "Why the hell does it matter to you brat?"

 

"Uhm...C-Cause w-we're together." She said looking down at her socks. "I-I was worried that's all....but I see you're just going to be rude then fine! Have fun sleeping by yourself tonight!"

 

She then went to her room and she slammed her door going back to her homework as she tried to ignore the tears that went down her face as she did. She wanted to understand french to be able to speak french back to him, but if he was going to be an ass to her she wouldn't even try to do so. She wiped her eyes and swiped her book and papers off of her desk towards the wall before she placed her head down on her desk. They had moved from where they were in a one bed room apartment to a two bed room apartment. She missed having his arms around her when she slept.

 

But she knew he needed his space which was why she did what she did. She didn't want to sleep clingy. She wanted nothing more than to make him feel like he could be himself without dealing with her on top of him all the damn time. They had only been together for two months before that day, she didn't think they'd last anymore than it though with his constant change in moods. With Levi he was mentally scolding himself, he told himself he'd get her to spend more time with him and show her that he loved her. But he got too cocky and instead got her upset. He didn't know if he should try to comfort her or not, but he had made up his mind when he went past her room only to hear her cry.

 

He realized he did the one thing he promised himself he'd never do. He didn't knock before going into her room. He went up to her and he pulled her up out of the chair before he kissed her on the lips. She blinked a few times as she stared at him shock as she felt his lips against hers. He kicked her chair out of the way before he picked her up placing her up on to the clear desk as he kissed down to her neck.

 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you. I've...Just missed you a lot Sarina. You barely hang out with me now-a-days. Its like your job and your school work have become everything to you." He said softly against her neck

 

"D-Do you really miss me that much Levi?" She asked shakily as she tried to calm herself

 

"Tch, brat I didn't fuck you that night just to have you move away from me. You're mine now and forever." He growled against her as he pushed himself against her.

 

She moaned softly as she held on to his shoulders tightly. "L-Levi..."

 

"Its been too damn long since the last time we had one another. I can't want anymore for you to want me." He said as he pressed his forehead against hers.

 

"I...I didn't want to seem needy of you. I..I've been holding back Levi." She said nervously as she looked into his sliver eyes

 

"Tch, Of course you have. Damn brat...Don't you ever do that again." Levi said as he kissed her on the lips.

 

She kissed him back as she felt him take her panties off as well as her skirt before he took his pants off of him pulling them down as well as his boxers before moving into her making her moan into him. He groaned into her as he started to thrust himself as hard as fast as he could into her. He didn't like that she was holding herself back as she was. He wanted her to be comfortable around him as he was around her.

 

Sarina held on to him as tightly as she could as she felt him move in and out of her in a fashion she didn't think he had in him. But she was happy that he wasn't acting like an ass anymore, this is the person she had fallen for, she enjoyed the feeling of him inside of her until he moved just right into her making her scream his name loudly.

 

"S-SHIT LEVI!"

 

He held her hips tighter and he repeatedly moved into that one place inside of her as he groaned into her neck as he lightly bit her neck marking her neck yet again. He knew that she had covered it the last time he did so, so he made sure that it wasn't able to be covered. After he was satisfy with the mark he left on her neck he undid her shirt enough to take her bra off of her knowing just which bra she wore that day. He then took one of her breasts in his mouth as he pulled her closer to him as he heard her scream his name each time he went back inside of her harder then the last time he was inside of her.

 

"S-So close! L-LEVI!"

 

He quickened his pace inside of her until he felt her release, he then continues until he finishes off before he placed his forehead against her shoulder.

 

"Stupid woman, you ever do something as stupid as hold back on me and I'll punish you so damn hard that you won't be able to walk period." He said as he panted

 

She laughed and smiled. "I'm not afraid of your threat but...I'll take it into consideration...Now what the hell was up with you and earlier?"

 

He glared at her. "I was horny so I wanted you. Can't I fuck my girlfriend?"

 

She laughed again before she kissed his cheek softly. "That's the most blunt thing you've said to me in a long time."

 

"Tch, its the truth. " He said pulling her closer to him

 

"Now we both need a shower." She said wrapping her arms around his neck tightly

 

"Yes and we're going to take one together." He said with a smirk before he kissed the other side of her neck.

 

"D-Damn you Levi...S-Stop that."

 

"Not a chance brat."


	3. Talking dirty

Sarina was listening to her mp4 player when she came across a song and started to laugh. Turning her music player off she went to find Levi only to see him reading in the living room. She smirked as she turn the ps3 on before going on her account and placing it on Youtube.

 

Levi looked up from his book to his girlfriend curious on what the hell she was doing. She rarely went on the system, it was only when she wanted to speak with her elder brother that he saw her on the system...and even that was rare. But seeing her going on to the site she was going on to made him close his book and watch her as she quickly typed into the search box.

 

She was standing up so he couldn't see what she was typing in. Once she found what she was looking for he heard music and rolled his eyes.

 

"Again with this?" Levi asked as he heard Cody carson's version of Talk dirty come on

 

Sarina only sat down beside him waiting knowing exactly what would happen if she didn't say something to him. He gave her a glare before he left the room. She was curious on what he was doing only for him to come back to give her the duster.

 

"Turn that shit off now and get cleaning." He said seriously

 

"No and you're sleeping alone tonight." She said dropping the duster on the ground as she let the song play out

 

She then went to her room and she made sure to lock it before she lied down on her bed. She didn't understand how Levi couldn't even take a small joke, she had messed around once about the song and ended up having him take her on the couch. Which she didn't mind, she wasn't expecting it but now...she really regretted it. She gave out a small sight before she heard Levi banging on her door.

 

"Brat unlock this door right now!" He said annoyed

 

"No, I meant what I said fuck off. I don't give a shit what you think right now. I want to be alone." Sarina yelled sadly before she made it so her back was to the door.

 

"Sarina I'm giving you to the count of three to open this door or I'm breaking it down."

 

"Then you can put it back up on its hinges without my help. You said not to hold myself back from you so I was trying to do just that. But you took it all fucking wrong like usual and now you're just realizing how bad you fucked up. Go and masturbate or something I'm not up for being around you right now...Too depressed." She said first angered then slowly her tone became sadder

 

Sarina heard something hit the door before nothing. She then moved her head to the side to place her head into her pillow before she began to cry. She hated it when Levi would take out his frustration on her, she wasn't some stupid doll, she had emotions and feelings that she wanted respected. She fell asleep with her head in her pillow sadden and very heart broken.

 

When she woke up she couldn't see anything, she swore she went to bed with her glasses on, everything around her was dark. She felt very scared as she felt warm hands against her legs. She jumped a bit before she realized that Levi might have found a way around the lock for her door. She sighed and tried to figure out where he was.

 

"Levi...stop this. let me see now."

 

"No." He said sternly as he held her face in one of his hands. "You want me so badly you'll get me...just first...how do you want to be taken on your back or on your knees."

 

She felt her face brighten as she heard his low voice "I...I-I don't know."

 

"Tch, Of course you don't brat...So we're going to do this my way and you aren't going to object since you locked me out of your room. It took me four tries with a piece of stupid plastic to get your fucking door unlocked." He said as he pulled her up from the bed

 

She was confused for only a moment before she felt herself on her hands and knees, she furrowed her eyebrows before she felt his fingers inside her womanhood as well as himself in her behind. She bit her lip as she felt a bit of pain.

 

"T-That hurts Levi"

 

"I wouldn't have to be so harsh with you if you weren't so damn stubborn." He said as he kissed her shoulder softly "What do you know you have to say to me Sarina."

 

"I'm not saying shit about earlier, you deserved that rejection after going off on me about getting your attention when I needed you. You know I have a seriously hard time expressing myself. I've never been good with people which is why I have no friends and why my family chose to lose all contact with me. If you didn't fuck me that night in June we wouldn't even lasted this long. I honestly believe that the only reason you're still around me now is because you haven't found Isabel or Petra to take their place by you again. I'm not stupid I know I'm being used by you....and for some reason I just can't seem to get over you." Sarina said angered at first before her tone became sad.

 

Levi didn't know how to respond to her, he didn't even know why he was still around her. He knew that she gave him a meaning around her world since not being able to go back to his own. But he never once looked for the others, it didn't even hit him to start looking until she had mentioned the two girls he knew before her. Was she really that insecure that she thought that he'd leave her for one of them?

 

He took her bandanna off of her eyes before placing her glasses back on her. He then kissed her neck softly as he held on to her tightly from behind.

 

"I don't care about them, if I really wanted to be around those idiots I would have looked for the already. But I haven't now have I?" He said softly against her

 

He felt her body stiffen under him before he saw her head go down. "A-Are you sure about that...I...I found petra a few days ago. S-She's worried about you and warned me not to get close to you. S-She said that the moment she saw you she was going to have you two get married." Sarina said sadly before she started to cry.

 

Levi couldn't stand seeing her cry. That was one of the worst things he'd ever seen while living with the female, he didn't enjoy hearing it nor seeing it. He moved out of her only to bring her into his chest as he calmed her tears down.

 

"You're going to seriously believe that bull shit?" He asked her as he rubbed her back

 

"Y-Yes...S-She said she had a lead to where she thought you'd might be. I...I don't want to lose you to her Levi...I-I love you too damn much." Sarina said sadly as she wrapped her arms around his neck as she buried her head against his neck.

 

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her head. "Brat stop the water works for a moment."

 

She tried to calm herself as she looked up to him curiously.

 

"I'm only going to tell you this once and only once brat, so listen and listen well. Just because Petra said what she did doesn't mean that I'll agree to it or want to be her husband. Yes she is a good friend and is good at giving advice when needed, but she has some down quailties I can't ignore. She doesn't listen to me nor does she think before she speaks. Unlike you...You listen and you are logical Sarina. I understand that you are afraid that you'll lose me and that you may think that I'm just using your body. I'm not, I wouldn't go that low...especially when I know what type of bull shit you went through before we lived alone like this. If I was to marry anyone it'd be you, but only when you were ready for it."

 

Sarina looked to Levi shocked before she gave him a smile and kissed him happily on the lips. He kissed her back as his hands went to her hips. Sarina knew she would be fine now with Levi, knowing that he wouldn't just mess around and talk a bunch of crap. She placed her hands on his shoulders before she moved on to him making both of them moan into the kiss.

 

"Fine brat, we'll do things this way, just don't you fucking hold back on me or you'll get my punishment."

 

She blushed and nodded her head before she began to move on top of him. She went slow at first to get used to being on top of him before she moved quicker and harder due to Levi's hold on her hips and him moving himself up to meet her as she moved back down on to him. Because of the position they were in Levi couldn't hold back his moans of pleasure as he felt her move on top of him as well as feeling her hot breath against his neck. The feeling was way too great for him and he couldn't do anything about it until he had slammed her down just right making her scream his name.

 

He continued to do so until they both released before he let go of her hips and just placed his hands on her lower back as he heard and felt her panting against his shoulder.

 

"I-I'm sorry for being such a pain in the ass." Sarina said sadly

 

"Tch, brat you need to stop being hard on yourself, I figured you were just trying to be childish again. There's nothing you can do about how you are." He said as he rubbed her back

 

"S-So I won't be scolded if I am kiddish again?" She asked as she looked up to him

 

"Depends on what you do."

 

She smiled a little at him before she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Alright, I'll keep that in mind."


	4. It's not what you think it is!

Levi didn't like the situation he was currently in at the moment, apparently unannounced Petra found her way to where he lived with Sarina and Sarina was placing too much distance between the two of them. He hated that whenever he tried to show her affection while Petra was looking at them she'd tell him no. He wanted Petra to know without saying anything that he wasn't going to do anything with her.

 

But with his stubborn girlfriend he plan to not verbalize his dislike for the ginger female went up in smoke. But now he was sitting across from Petra as Sarina made dinner. He didn't know what to say to her, he didn't want to have to deal with Petra's crap without Sarina around.

 

"why do you still live with her when you know that you can live on your own Levi?" Petra asked after awhile of silence

 

Of course she'd try to talk him out of living with his girlfriend.

 

"Because I care for her and I don't trust her being by herself." Levi said honestly.

 

He at first lived with her because when Sarina was a teenager she would cut her wrists and try every known way to kill herself slowly. The only thing that stopped her from doing so now was him. After he realized that he had such an affect on the female, he made sure that she realized that he was always going to be her friend and that he was going to be there for her whether she wanted him there or not.

 

Which there wasn't a time she didn't want him to comfort her. He found out the hard way that she was diagnosed with being depressed and being Bi-polar. He wasn't so keen on her keeping things like that from him so he had a talk with her about it and that's what started their friendship when she was 18 years old. Now years later she didn't even have those thoughts into consideration, at least that's what he thought.

 

Levi saw the sadden look on Petra's face."Levi, I don't like that you're here with her. Please live with me instead."

 

"No." He said sternly

 

"But Le-" Petra said sadly

 

"Petra do you not know how to listen? I said no, I don't care that you want me away from Sarina. She is an unstable female who needs to be watched constantly and since her family basically disowned her when she was only a child she's had to learn to cope with everything on her own. In this world she shouldn't have to do everything alone which is why I am living with her." Levi said seriously

 

"I don't care about that female! I care that you and I were supposed to be engaged before that female titan killed me! But I'm alive now so I want us to be just the way we were before!" Petra said moving closer to him before she sat on top of him and kissed him on the lips.

 

Levi tried to get Petra off of him but it was in vain as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

 

"L-Levi?" Sarina said sadly

 

"Leave my Levi alone! He's leaving here with me tonight so don't you even dare try to change it!" Petra said glaring at Sarina

 

Before Levi could say anything Sarina rushed out of the room and he soon heard the door to her room close which mean she was going to be crying herself to sleep again. Levi didn't like that Petra had made his girlfriend cry and pushed her off of him as harsh as he could.

 

"Petra leave and never return. I told you that I wasn't going to leave Sarina and I meant it. I care and love her not you." Levi said getting up before he went to go comfort Sarina.

 

Petra stopped him and held on to his arm tightly. "Please don't do this Levi! I love you."

 

"I can't say the same to you. Not when I know exactly where my heart belongs. Now get out while I'm still being nice to you Petra." Levi said as he took his arm away from Petra.

 

He then continued walking only to hear petra cry. He ignored it as he went to Sarina's room. Levi checked to see if she had locked her door again and she had which made him place his head on the door sadly. He knew better than to knock, it was stupid to do so. Knowing that she was stubborn he got the same card he used the last time he picked her door and he went into her room closing the door behind him. He looked around the room only to see the door to her bathroom closed.

 

He became worried of her and knocked on the door not to get an answer so he opened it slightly only to see her on the floor. He quickly opened the door the rest of the way before he saw that she had went back to cutting herself. She had made more than one gash on her wrist as her head was against the floor of the bathroom with blood around her arm.

 

He picked her up and he tried to wake her only to not get an answer from her. He did what he could to clean the blood on the floor as well as the blood on her arm before wrapping her arm in a cloth. He held her closely to him as he felt very little of a pulse.

 

"Don't die on me now Sarina...I love you so much. I can't lose you now...Not when I've gotten so used to you." He said softly to her

 

He still didn't get anything from her, he didn't cry. He didn't think he'd be able to. He only caressed the side of her face as he held her closer to him. He could only wait to see if she woke up. Which after a few hours she did wake up, when she did she saw that Levi had his arms around her tightly and that he was snoring which meant that he had fallen asleep with her in his arms. She frowned as she remembered what she did, she looked to her arm to see that he took care of it. She tried to get out of his arms only for him to pull her back and kiss her neck.

 

"Don't you fucking dare get out of my arms. I won't allow you to go back to that shit again. I told you I'd stay with you and I tend to keep that promise to you Sarina. I never kissed Petra nor did I ever wanted her to. I love you and only you. I'd hoped you'd realize that sooner, but you're so damn stubborn getting anything across you is impossible." He said against her neck

 

She bit her bottom lip before she started to cry into her hands. "I'm sorry, I just...I felt hurt. I didn't know what to do so worst came to worst I did it again. I know I promised you that I wouldn't but I couldn't help it. I didn't know what else to do...I wanted all the pain to go away!"

 

He made her look at him before he wiped the tears from her eyes and he kissed her lovingly on the lips. She instantly kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pushed her down on to the bed as he made it so he was between her legs as he held her left hip with his right hand pushing himself into her as he heatedly kissed her. He didn't want to lose her to anything or anyone.

 

He was going to show her just what she meant to him, whether she realized it or not. Sarina held on to him tighter as she felt him move right into her a few times. She knew that he was serious about being with her, she was just too damn stupid to realize that he was doing his all to make her happy. She knew she had to apologize to him some-how but she didn't know how to do so. She tried to think as she felt him kiss from her lips down to her neck as he undid the shirt she wore. She undid his before he took both of their shirts off, he kept Sarina up as he held the bottom of her back with one hand. With the other he undid her bra from the back and he kissed her shoulder as he took her bra off of her body.

 

She smiled a little at him before he softly pecked her lips. She kissed him back as she moved her hands down his chest until she got to this pants . She undid them before pulling them off as well as his boxers as she did he kissed her neck softly. That was until he felt her hands against his member. He moaned into her as he held on to the bed on either side of her.

 

"Faster Rina" He moaned into her neck

 

She did as he asked and got him moaning louder as well as him moving himself into her hands. He couldn't believe just what she did to him, just by her touch he wanted her twice as badly.

 

"Levi...After this...I want you to do whatever you wish to me...I shouldn't have questioned your love for me and for that and going against my promise to you I'm willing to go through whatever you wish." She said softly in his ear

 

He held on to her tightly as she quickened her hands against him.

 

"T-That's it...S-Shit Sarina!" He moaned before he released on to her skirt.

 

He panted as she let go of him. "You got me dirty Levi."

 

"Tch brat, you're the one who made me do it." He said out of breath.

 

"But you enjoyed it didn't you?" She asked curiously

 

"I'm not going to deny that, just don't you dare complain about what I'm about to do to you."

 

"I won't ever complain about being with you Levi."

 

He stripped her of her skirt and panties before he placed her on her hands and knees. "From now on I don't want you to talk unless you're begging me for more or you're screaming my name do you understand me Sarina?"

 

"Y-Yes Levi."

 

He then moved two of his fingers instantly inside of her as he heard her moan from the sudden contact. He kissed her neck as he moved his fingers in and out of her as fast as he could making her moan louder and louder as he did so.

 

"L-LEVI!" She screamed as she felt his fingers brush against the nerve inside of her

 

He moved his fingers harder into her as he moved into her from behind making her scream louder. He started off slow before moving in-sync with his fingers inside of her making her body arch into him. He groaned into her neck as he continued to pleasure his girlfriend as she repeatedly moaned his name as her hands were holding the bed tightly under her.

 

"F-FASTER! P-PLEASE! LEVI!" She screamed in pleasure as she moved herself into Levi

 

He groaned into what she did before he gave into her plead, making her scream louder before it was muffled when he made it so he was fucking her into the bed as he held both of her hands with his own. He gave her everything he had as he felt her tighten around him. He could still hear her scream as it was muffled from the sheets under them. He wanted to give her some sort of release for being tolerant with him so he quickly turned her around before slamming himself into her as hard as he could getting her to scream his name loudly.

 

"R-Right there! P-Please...L-Levi!" She screamed loudly as she felt him move against the nerve that made her see white.

 

He only kissed down to her breasts as he did exactly what she wanted hearing her screams become very short as he repeatedly move into that one place inside of her as hard and fast as he could. Once he felt her release he released into her a few thrusts later.

 

He then looked her in the eyes seriously. "Have you learned now Sarina?"

 

She nodded her head as she blushed. "I-I have. I-I'm sorry Levi."

 

"Just don't do that shit again. I don't ever want to lose you." He said as he placed his forehead against hers.

 

"Y-You won't..I-I promise."

 

"Tch, I can't trust you and your promises." He said as he held on to her wrist that was wrapped up

 

She winced and looked to him sadly. "I-I told you I didn't mean to!"

 

"You still did it which is just the same. What the hell am I going to have to do just to get through your fucking head that I love you?"

 

She blushed and shrugged. "I-I don't know."

 

"Well that's helpful." He said before he flicked her forehead. "Sleep brat, tomorrow you and I are going to spend your day off from work together. You can't say no to it."

 

"A-Alright Levi."


	5. Pocky game gone too far?

It was now winter which meant that Sarina didn't have school she just had work to deal with and she had the night shift which meant that in the morning and afternoon on most days she was able to spend with Levi. Be it just talking to him, Cuddling or him forcing her to clean. Luckily Levi had introduced her to a few of his comrades he knew that wouldn't make her insecure around them. So she didn't really speak to him ever since he had gotten back into contact with Eren, Hanji and Erwin as well as Farlan and Isabel. Sarina felt a bit unease around Isabel only to find out she only saw Levi as her brother because of how protective he is of her. Which she understood and became friends with Isabel after getting to know her a bit as well as getting to know Farlan as well, Sarina saw that because Levi was able to be in contact with his old friends he acted very differently. Which made her curious on whether he still cared for her or not, so while she waited for him to come back from hanging out with Farlan for the day Sarina ate her pocky as she read on the couch. She was on her stomach as she read as her back was to the door way so she didn't hear or see the fact that Levi had come back early because Farlan had mentioned how little time he had spent with Sarina.

 

Levi had said that she didn't mind being alone for a short while, but that was only to reassure himself that she was alright. She knew where he was going and who he was with, so it shouldn't be a problem right? Even though he enjoyed spending time with people he thought were going to always be in his past, he had pushed Sarina aside and Farlan made him see that when he had mentioned the fact that he was out more times with him than he'd ever seen the two of them be out. So Levi went back home and he went to see what his girlfriend was doing only to see that she was reading. So he did what any reasonable boyfriend would do and he sat on her to get her attention. 

 

Sarina whined as she felt Levi sitting on her. "Hello to you too, can you get off of my butt you heavy ass." She said with pocky in her mouth

 

He realized she had it in her mouth and got off of her. "What the hell is that?" He asked pointing to the pocky

 

She shrugged. "pocky, its really good." She said as she sat up closing her book as she did

 

He sat beside her and he placed his arm on the back of the couch. "Is that so?"

 

"Mhm, Did you want to try one?" She asked as she held out the box to him

 

He looked to the box before looking at the one that she had in her mouth. He moved closer to her and bit off part of the end of the pocky which made her blush as she looked at him.

 

"Levi?"

 

He only bit it again which made her blush even more. She knew of the pocky game but didn't think that Levi knew of it. But she gave him a small smile before she bit the pocky stick at her end which made him bite it again they continued to until their lips touched. He then pulled her on top of him and kissed her as he held her hips tightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. After a few minutes he broke away from her. 

 

"You're right it is really good." Levi said with a slight smirk on his face

 

She blushed and looked away from him. "D-Did you have to do that though?"

 

"Do you not like kissing me Sarina?" He asked curiously

 

She instantly shook her head no before she held on to him tightly. "O-Of course I like kissing you Levi, I-I was just really surprised that's all."

 

He smiled a little at her as he wrapped his arms around her. "Sarina, do you mind me asking you something without you being a complete and utter smartass with me?"

 

She chuckled a little before she looked up at him as her head was on his shoulder. "Sure, what's up?"

 

"In your eyes...Have I been neglecting you?" He asked nervously

 

She sat up and looked to him oddly. "What the hell makes you think that?"

 

He sighed and he held on to her tighter. "Farlan was talking to me about how he and Isabel were together and how they go on dates, then he asked me if I ever did anything like that with you. I honestly didn't know how to answer him."

 

She furrowed her brows a bit before she crossed her arms "Levi, I don't care that we don't go out at all or that very rarely that you and I actually hang out with your friends. I care that you love me and that you show me that you do every once in awhile. I enjoy just being in the same room as you Levi, as long as I know that you still love me that's all that matters to me."

 

He smiled a little at her. "You really are different."

 

"Tch, I'm not materialistic Levi. I can care less about things like that you should know this by now." She said as she moved closer to him before she kissed his cheek softly

 

"You missed."

 

She laughed. "No I didn't." She said with a grin

 

He gave her a slight glare before he tried to kiss her on the lips only to have her turn her face and have him kiss her cheek instead. She laughed again as she smiled at him.

 

"Why did you move your head?"

 

"Cause I could."

 

He cupped her face before he kissed her on the lips as well as pushing her back first to the ground moving the box of poky from the couch as well as her book. She kissed him back as she held on to him tightly as he moved his hand from her chin and down to under her shirt and bra. Levi brushed his hand over her breast a few times earning soft moans from the female. He smirked into the kiss as he continued to do so as he felt her hold on to his shirt tighten. Sarina didn't know why he was acting the way he was, but she wasn't objecting to it, ever since he had found his friends she hadn't been able to spend time with him which upset her even if she wouldn't voice it. Since she only worked she finally knew how he felt when she was constantly gone for hours on end, even though she had to work to keep up with the house they lived in she didn't want him to feel as if she was trying to distance herself from him. She wasn't, she was just trying to get a life so she didn't have to do her crappy job anymore. But it was going to take time, whether she want it to or not.

 

"Stop thinking brat, whatever you're thinking about can wait until later." Levi said as he kissed her neck

 

"L-Levi...I want to be honest with you about something." She said shyly

 

He stopped what he was doing and he looked to her curiously. "What is it Sarina?"

 

"As of late...I've felt really lonely. Usually I wouldn't mind being alone somewhere as long as I knew where you were...B-But..as of late. I feel like I'm losing your interest. Like...I'm not doing enough to keep you here with me." She said sadly as she wrapped her arms around him tightly

 

He sighed slightly and he rubbed his thumb across her cheek as his hand was on the side of her face. "You aren't losing my interest Sarina, you're far from doing that. As you know I've been catching up with those that I knew before being around you. If it made you lonely you should have told me."

 

She frowned as she looked away from him. "I-I didn't want to upset you or anything like that. I see how happy you are with them s-so I didn't voice my emotions." She said sadly

 

He made her look at him before he kissed her on the lips as he slowly started to undo the buttons to her shirt before taking her bra off of her. 

 

"If something upsets you tell me, I rather see you happy than not. You should know this already."

 

"B-But Le-" She said before he kissed her again, this time he moved both of his hands against her breast making her moan into him.

 

Sarina didn't understand why Levi was acting the way he was, did it really matter that she was lonely without him around her? She pushed the thought out of her mind as she felt her lower body being pulled into him as he moved himself into her. She moaned into him as she undid the buttons to the shirt he wore that day taking it off of his shoulders afterwards once her hands went up his stomach and chest, which earned her a slight groan from him. He then kissed down her from her neck to her breasts placing one of them in her mouth as the other was messed with by one of his hands. As he did so he undid the zipper and button to her pants before sliding his free hand into her panties rubbing two of his fingers against the folds of her woman hood.

 

"A-Ahn...L-Le-Levi~"

 

He moved his fingers faster against her making her moan louder as she held on to his shoulder with her head tilted back as she arched into him with her eyes closed. As much as Sarina wanted to pleasure Levi back, she couldn't when he made it impossible for her to function correctly enough to do anymore than what she already did to him, which wasn't much at all. After what seemed like minutes Levi took her pants and panties off making it so she was naked on their couch before he removed himself from her breast so he could look at her. He saw that her cheeks were beyond flushed as she looked at him with only her glasses on. Her brown eyes were clouded with lust as she looked up at him while she panted.

 

"Don't worry that was far from the end Sarina, I told you if you held back what would happen to you. So now you're going to get it, I realized where I am doing this and only this one time I'll carry you just because I enjoy having you as close as possible to me." He said as he trailed both of his hands from her ankles up her legs over her knees and too her thighs spreading them wider before he held her hip tightly as he knelt down as he began to toy with her by moving his tongue inside of her making her cry out in pleasure.

 

"H-Holly...A-Ahn!" Sarina moaned as she held on to the couch tightly as she felt his tongue move inside of her as well as two of his fingers which kept moving into oddly, which made her want more than he was giving her.

 

Levi wanted her to realize that he wasn't ever going to be sick of her, he loved her more than he'd ever voice to her, he figured that sooner or later she'd do every thing she could to make it so the two of them weren't together, but she hadn't. She did the total opposite of what he thought she'd do which surprised him more than anything, he figured she learned to deal with the fact that she was going to be with him for as long as she was alive for. 

 

After getting her to release once he got the box of poky sticks from the ground and he hovered over her. She blushed as she looked up at him.

 

"L-Levi...W-What are you doing with my poky box?" She asked panting

 

He rose an eyebrow at her slightly. "Tell me Sarina, if you had to chose between this pocky and me what would you chose?"

 

She looked to him oddly before she laughed when she figured out what he was asking her. She took the box out of his hand and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You, you silly weirdo. Day in and day out you'll always be there for me. Poky won't. I can't believe you'd even ask me something like that!"

 

He then crashed his lips into her as he undid his pants only to have his hands taken from where they were and Serena pulled both his boxers and pants off of him before she moved her hands against him making him moan into her. He held on to the back of her neck with one of his hands to the back of her head as the other went inside of her making her moan with him. It took all of his will power not to move himself into her, he enjoyed the feel of her hands against him and hearing her moaning against him it only made him want her more. He quickly moved his hand from inside of her to one of her wrists.

 

"Stop that, I'm supposed to punish you, I can't if you keep doing that."

 

She smirked. "You liked it, don't deny it Levi."

 

"Tch, Cocky brat." He said glaring at her

 

"Nope, that's your job." She said with a grin

 

He sighed and he pinned her hands above her head before he moved into her as roughly as he could making her instantly moan out loudly as he held her hip with his other hand constantly making her moan out until he found her weak point. She then wrapped her legs around him only for him to take them off of him and for him to turn her around and slamming himself back into her still holding on to her wrists tightly. 

 

"D-DAMN IT LEVI!" She screamed loudly

 

He bit down on her neck as he continued to move in and out of her repeatedly intentionally missing the one place inside of her. He took his hand from her hip and slid it down the front part of her until he placed two of his fingers back inside of her, again intentionally missing her weak point which made her whimper out in need as she moved her hips into him. She begged him as she cried out for him to stop teasing her, but he didn't listen, he only did the opposite and slowed himself as well as his fingers making her whine out.

 

"S-Seriously Levi? What the hell do I have to do to get you to just finish us both off already?" She asked as she looked back to him.

 

"I think you already know what that is Sarina, don't you dare play dumb with me." He said softly against her neck

 

She thought for a moment, she had no idea just what the hell he was talking about. Sure he was supposed to punish her, and damn he was doing well. She knew she couldn't hide anything from him any-...Wait a moment. She looked back up at him and sighed.

 

"I'm sorry for keeping back what I did Levi, please...can't we just do this without you making it so I can't walk? I know now that I can trust you with whatever is on my mind."

 

"And what will happen if you hold back again?" He asked

 

"You'll toucher me to no damn end until I learn my lesson or until you feel that I have, which would be never since you're a horny ass bastard who enjoys getting me undressed anywhere in this house." She said with a sigh

 

He pushed her back down on to the couch before he kissed her and slammed back into her. "You like it though." He said softly against her lips as he moved as fast and hard as he could while holding her hips.

 

She moaned into him as she wrapped her arms around his neck as well as her legs around his waist until he repeatedly moved into her weak spot. She moaned loudly into him which made him move rougher into her making it impossible for her react to what was happening to her as he kissed down to her neck making his mark on her as he heard her short screams of pleasure as he felt her getting closer and closer to her release. Which when she did it triggered his not long after making both of them moan loudly into one another. After the pleasure wave went over them Sarina looked up to Levi with a smile.

 

"Aren't you happy you came home?" She asked with a grin

 

"Tch, brat as long as I have you to come home to I'll always be happy even if I don't show it." He said as he flicked her forehead.

 

She then grabbed the pocky box and placed a poky stick in her mouth. "Play again with me?" She asked

 

He smirked and bit the end of the pocky stick again. "How sore do you want to be tomorrow?" He asked her softly

 

"Its winter break I usually don't work in the winter so like it matters." She asked as she bit off another part of it.

 

"You're a strange ass brat." He said as he bit off of the pocky stick again

 

"But I'm your strange ass brat Levi." She said with a smile before she bit off of the pocky stick again

 

"That you are brat, that you are." He said as he bit off of it again

 

So did she before they locked lips, he moved his hands up her sides as he started to move again.


	6. Neko surprise?

It had been a year since Levi and Sarina were together and Sarina had befriended Hanji and on her days off spent most of her time if it wasn't with Levi , with the crazed scientist who up till then didn't do anything science like until she had come up to Sarina after she got out of work with a small bottle saying that she wanted her to try it and call her the next day to give her the results of it.

 

Before Sarina could question the brunette female she took it with her and took the small bottle before going to bed alone since Levi was already asleep at the time. When Sarina woke up on her day off from school she saw that she had a cat tail which freaked her out. She rushed to her bathroom to see that she had cat ears at well. She muttered under her breath as she went out of the bathroom to her cell phone to call the crazy scientist.

 

Once she got a hold of Hanji, Hanji laughed when she heard what happened to her.

 

"Its not funny! Tell me how to return back to normal!" Sarina growled annoyed

 

"That's the thing...You're going to need shorty's help with that. I tried the potion myself and apparently the only way to reverse it is if you have sex. You two are active together right? So it shouldn't be a problem." Hanji said before she hung up.

 

Sarina looked at the time and saw that Levi wouldn't be awake for another half hour so she sighed and placed on her black choker necklace before she got a piece of paper out and wrote 'Be my master?' on it before she took her glasses off and blindly went to sit on the kitchen counter top, knowing it peeve him to no end and waited. As she waited she saw that as being part neko meant that she could hear better and the blurs weren't all that blurry. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the cabinet as she waited.

 

She wondered if what she was doing was because of her complaining to Hanji that since getting in touch with the others only when she would be in tears would he pay attention to her. He had stopped worrying about her and he was out later than usual. He wouldn't say that he loved her anymore after she did, which then made her realize how stupid she was. She got down from the counter and she went to her room throwing the paper out, locking her door before she placed her wooden chair for her desk in front of her door so the top of it was under the door knob. She then placed her glasses on before she curled up on her bed sadly.

 

If he didn't love her anymore then he'd go without a day of seeing her and there was nothing that could make her leave her room. With Levi he was already up, he was trying to decide on what to do about his problem, he had cheated on Sarina when he was drunk out with Eren and slept with Petra behind her back. Apparently he had told Petra that he loved her and that Sarina was just some stupid bitch that he was screwing until he got over her. He couldn't believe that he had said that about his girlfriend. He didn't deserve her if he was going to be so damn low and talk shit about her. He needed her to know the truth, so he got up and went to Sarina's room to see if she was up.

 

He tried the door and it wouldn't budge, he rose an eyebrow at the situation. Why would she lock the door? Did she finally figure out the truth on her own? Having that thought in his head made him frown and he instantly tried to pick lock it only for it not to work at all. He pounded on the door loudly.

 

"Sarina please let me see you! I know you're awake!" He said loudly

 

"FUCK OFF! IF YOU REALLY WANT TO SEE SOMEONE GO SEE WHO EVER YOU ARE SAYING I LOVE YOU TOO BEHIND MY BACK!" She yelled sadly

 

Her tone hurt him, so she figured out he had screwed up. He couldn't handle the fact that he had hurt her. He hit the door once again with his foot before he left the house. He had gotten a job just like his love did so he could surprise her with things even though she had said that she didn't care for materalistic things. He wanted her to know that he loved her. Which by hell he still fucking did, knowing she was hurt by him scared the shit out of him. He didn't want to see her hurt herself due to his stupidness. He went to the once place he saw Farlan go to once to surprise Isabel before he went back to where he lived with Sarina. But instead of going through the front door he found the window to Sarina's room opened with the screen in it. He got the screen open before he climbed into the room to see that Sarina was asleep curled up.

 

He looked at her confused as he saw that she had a cat tail and cat ears. Then he saw the small bottle beside her nightstand. No doubt about it that it was shitty glasses that had changed his beautiful girlfriend into a damn neko. He came into the room before closing the screen again. He then placed what he wanted to give Sarina in his pocket as he sat beside her taking her glasses off of her face. He didn't understand why she always wore her glasses to sleep, it was like she enjoyed making her worried about him.

 

He caressed the side of her face for a few minutes before he looked down to her sadly. "I know I don't deserve you, but I love you. I never meant to do what I did. I was drunk thanks to that brat Eren." He said as he petted between her cat ears

 

He soon heard her purr as well as had her rub her head against his hand. He gave her a sad smile.

 

"Is that why you leave for so long?" She asked sadly

 

"Yes, but no." He said with a sigh.

 

She looked directly at him confused. "I don't understand."

 

He moved his hand to her cheek as he looked to to her sadly. He then kissed her forehead softly. "At times I do go out with Eren but the others...was for a different reason."

 

She still looked to him still confused.

 

"Do you still trust me Sarina?" He asked curiously

 

She nodded her head.

 

"Then I need you to close your eyes."

 

She sat up straight and she closed her eyes. When he knew that her eyes were closed he got the small box out of his pocket. He then kissed her cheek softly.

 

"Now you can open your eyes." He said softly to her as he opened the box

 

She did and looked to him shocked as she saw the small box. She covered her mouth as she looked at him.

 

"L-Levi?"

 

"Sarina, I love you. I wouldn't ever dare ever purposely hurt you. What happened then I had no control over, I never wanted it to happen. I want you to know that since then I haven't had the courage to face you. I regret it deeply."

 

 

She continued to look at him confused. "W-What are you trying to do Levi?"

 

 

Levi went on to the ground on one knee as he held one of hands in his as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Sarina, will you marry me?"

 

She looked to him shocked. She looked to the ring before she jumped into his arms wrapping her arms around his neck to kiss him. "Of course stupid!" She said happily.

 

He kissed her back as he held her closer to him. "You have no idea how happy you've made me."

 

She then sat back on her bed as he placed the ring on her left ring finger. Once the ring was on her finger he softly kissed her hand before kissing her on the lips. She kissed him back as she moved back on to her bed before he pulled on her tail pulling her down. She mewled out before she blushed deep red.

 

"D-Don't do that." She whined as she looked up to him

 

"Why not." He asked as he stroke her tail softly

 

She mewled again and bit her bottom lip. "Or that! L-Levi!"

 

He smirked and moved his free hand to her left thigh moving upwards towards her hips before pulling her panties down with his hand. Sarina whined as she felt two of his fingers inside of her, as well as his other hand on her tail.

 

Her mewling turned into moaning his name as he kissed her neck. She held on to his shirt tightly as he moved his fingers inside of her faster. He bit and sucked on her neck making her moaning louder. Levi's hand that was on her tail moved to undress her of her night gown.

 

Sarina could only moan out as he kissed down to her breast. "L-Levi...W-Why are you doing this?"

 

"Because I know I haven't been with you like I should be. I've been working just like you have, just so I could keep you with me. I never wanted it to happen." Levi said softly as he moved his free hand to her neko ears.

 

She purred a bit as she placed her head against his chest. "S-Stop that...I..I..A-Ahn!"

 

He continued to pet her left ear as his fingers moved inside of her until she couldn't take it any longer and she flipped them over. She undressed him quickly of his clothes before moving on top of him. Which lasted only a few minutes before he placed her down on to her back and moved into her as fast as he could making both of them moan loudly.

 

"H-Harder..L-Levi!"

 

He held on to her tighter as he gave her just what she wished for as he moaned against her neck. It soon led to her screaming his name as he continuesly moved into her weak spot, until she came making him to do so few thrusts later. Levi panted as he laid against her chest, while Sarina smiled at him.

 

"Levi...I don't want you to go out with Eren alone anymore..I..I feel lonely without you." Sarina said as she placed one of her hands on the top of his head

 

"I wasn't going to do that anymore anyways. I don't want the same accident to happen again." He said before he kissed her on the lips.

 

She smiled and kissed him back. He then removed himself from her before lying beside her.

 

"From now on I don't want you working, just stay to your school work alright? I don't like seeing you stressed out Sarina."

 

She cuddled into him and nodded her head. "Okay Levi. Je t'aime Levi, je serai toujours à vos côtés." Sarina said with a grin

 

He chuckled a bit and pulled her closer to him. "I love you too Sarina. Now sleep."

 

She nodded her head again before she held on to him tightly as she slept peacefully against his chest. As she did Levi saw the Cat ears and tail leave her, he sighed to himself before he made a mental note to yell at shitty glasses for turning his fiancée into a neko.

 

Translation: Je t'aime Levi, je serai toujours à vos côtés.- I love you Levi, I'll always be by your side


	7. Unknown ex-boyfriend

It was one of those days that were awkward as hell for Levi, he remembered Sarina mentioning before to him that she had somethings in her past that she didn't want to remember because of the bad flashes it gives her. So naturally he pushed them aside, now he wished he didn't. He had found out that before dating him that Sarina was with some other guy name Josh who apparently tried to rape her but she was quick enough to remove herself from the situation quick enough that she didn't have to worry about her virginity taken by the guy.

 

He had some-how found Sarina and was now speaking to the two of them in the living room. He saw how shaky Sarina's hands were and wondered just how scared she was of the male. Did the male really scared her that much that he made her shiver in fear? He looked from his fiancée to the male across the room only to see that he had lusted eyes. Which made him narrow his eyes, he didn't like the look in his eyes as he spoke to Sarina. He had told Sarina when the two were going towards the living room that he'd stay quiet until he thought it was a good time for him to step in.

 

She agreed and she kept a hold on his hand the entire time. Which made things even more difficult for him to comfort her when she was barely saying anything. Levi then had an idea and he whispered his idea to Sarina who nodded her head as she looked to him.

 

"Don't take too long alright?" She said sadly

 

"I won't." Levi said to her before he kissed her on the lips pulling her as close to him as he could.

 

He saw the look of jealousy in the male's eyes which was what he wanted, he wanted him to be jealous that he had something he didn't. Levi the left for his room. That day he had been a manikin to Sarina's new hobby of making clothing, little did he know she made the same clothes that he wore back when he lived underground. It brought back memories, to finish the look she gave him a present as a thank you from her. He didn't understand why until he opened the box when she left the room. In the box was a dagger similar to the one that he had kept with him. It also had a note in Sarina's hand writing.

 

|Thank you for tolerating me for so long and for protecting me from others and myself. Hopefully this can help you continue to do so since I'm too much of a coward to protect myself from those who hurt me

Love you with all of my heart Levi

Sarina|

 

He smiled a little at the note but kept the knife in its place until now. He didn't think he'd need it. But oh was he wrong, his love needed him to protect her from people like the bastard who found his way to their home. So he picked it up and he went back to the living room and leaned against the wall as he held the dagger in one hand as the other was in his pocket. He saw that the male had his love against a different wall. As much as he wanted to kick that guy's ass for even touching what was his, he had to think it through and make sure she didn't get even more hurt.

 

"Is that anyway to treat a lady in her own home?" Levi said curiously

 

"Get the fuck out of here! This doesn't concern you!" Josh said angered

 

"Yes, actually it does." Levi said coldly. "Sarina is my fiancée, she has been for the last four months. I refuse to see her get hurt, especially by someone who has already done damage to her mentally. You are seriously fucking lucky Sarina even let you talk to her after the shit you placed her through."

 

Josh dropped Sarina and went straight up to Levi only for Levi to grab him by his collar and rail him against the wall with the dagger against his throat.

 

"I refuse to see her get hurt more by you, so you only have this one chance to leave before you see a side of me you really wish you didn't want to see." Levi said coldly as he pressed the dagger closer to his throat.

 

"Fine."

 

Levi threw him literally by the door. "Then get the fuck out and never return. If I see you even close to this house I swear this dagger is going straight through you."

 

Josh got up only to dust himself off and to look to Sarina. "You still owe me. I'll be back Sarina."

 

Levi didn't like how he spoke so he opened the door to the front of the house and literally kicked the male out of the house making him go into snow as he did so. He then locked the door and he went up to Sarina who was now crying on the floor. Levi placed his dagger on one of the side tables before he went up to her and pulled her into him which instantly made her hold on to him as she cried into his chest.

 

"I'm sorry I kept that from you, I didn't think he'd ever get near me after what he had said to me before." She said sadly

 

"What did he told you before you met me?" Levi asked softly to her as he rubbed her back

 

"H-He told me that he'd never come back to me that I was just another girl he'd use until he found the right girl." She said sadly

 

"That's beyond low, he shouldn't have tried using you like that."

 

"I-I know, b-but while you were gone to get your dagger h-he had said things to me. A-And just like you told me to I-I did record them on my phone." Sarina said as she got her phone from her pocket

 

Levi held on to her tightly as he stopped the recording and he listened in on what happened while he went to get his dagger.

 

"So you're with some loser now, what makes you think he can protect you from what I've done to you?" Josh said amused

 

"Levi is NOT a loser! you are! you used and almost raped me when I was 15! Levi has been nothing more than a sweet heart to me! He's shown me that not all men are assholes like you are!"

 

Josh laughed and what sounded like him getting up happened. As well as him pushing her up against a wall.

 

"Do you really think he can help you out of this? You know that once you have your first child you're going to die so why are you trying to hide it. I was trying to make your life easier and kill you as soon as I could."

 

"You're a sick bastard and I found a way around it so I CAN live to see my child once I get pregnant! Which what happens to me doesn't concern an asshole like you!"

 

Josh laughed again and what sounded like her choking happened.

 

"Don't be a comedian Sarina, we both know that it won't work. Just come with me and I'll end your life as quickly as possible."

 

"Is that any way to treat a lady in her own home?" He heard himself say.

 

He stopped the recording and looked to her confused. "What did he mean in the recording?"

 

Sarina looked down sadly and sighed. "I...I was told in a physical there is something physically wrong with me that will make it hard for me to give birth to a child. If I was to give birth it would kill me afterwards if I were to have it done naturally. But I had asked the last time I was given a physical if a c-section would work and my doctor said that I would survive it, if I had a child."

 

He was silent for a moment before he made her look up to him so they met eye to eye. "Sarina, would you want a child with me?"

 

She looked to him shocked. "Of course I would! I don't understand why'd you even would ask that! I love you so much Levi, of course I'd want to start a family with you." She said as she placed her hand over his that was on her face.

 

"Are you absolutely sure about this, I don't want you to regret this later on and blame it on me for forcing you into this."

 

She kissed him lovingly on the lips and wrapped her arms around his neck as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Levi, I love you. I'd never regret something like that or place the blame on you...But if you really want this to happen I'm going to need to stop taking my pills that kept me from being pregnant."

 

He rose an eyebrow at her. "Is that why you've been calm this entire time with me? You had a way of making sure we weren't making a mistake?"

 

She nodded her head. "I didn't know if you wanted children yet or not...So I took a safe route around it until you brought it up."

 

"Is that why you go out sometimes and why you have that damn container on top of the fridge?"

 

She nodded her head. "Yup, I have to take that every day at the same time until the compact is empty then I have to go and get another until I want to stop."

 

"You are from now on, I want you to get off of it starting today do you understand me?"

 

She blushed and nodded her head. "Y-Yes Levi."

 

She then removed her legs from around him only for him to pick her up and to carry her to his bedroom. She realized where they were going and got curious on why until she was thrown on to his bed before the door was closed. He then sat on top of her before he undressed her of her shirt and bra before he got hand cuffs that he had in his side drawer and placed them on her only to see her blush deep red.

 

"Don't seem so embarrassed Sarina, we've done this how many times now?" Levi said as he took her jeans off of her in one quick movement.

 

"Too many too count..B-But do you really think that the hand cuffs are really crucial now?" She asked nervously

 

He gave her a small smirk as he moved his hands from her knees slowly up her thighs. "Sarina, this is your punishment. Not only did you keep that bastard a secret from me but the reason you never got pregnant after all the times I've fucked you. Until you learn not to keep anything from me I will have to enforce my threat to you. I would have thought you'd learn after the first time, but I see there's no learning curve with you is there?" He said as he moved two of his fingers instantly inside of her as fast and hard as he could intentionally not moving where he knew she needed him.

 

She only whimpered in response to him. She wanted the handcuffs off of her, but she knew that it wasn't going to happen, she had gotten herself stuck in a situation that she had to stay in until he wanted her to be unchained. Which would take a while knowing that she wasn't going to be as willing as last time. Sarina got out of her train of though when she felt his fingers leave the inside of her.

 

"What the hell are you thinking about now brat?" Levi asked as he made her look him in the eyes.

 

"I...I" She said before she sighed. "I don't want this just to be for nothing Levi, Are you absolutely sure that you want us to be parents?"

 

Levi kissed her on the lips as he held to her hips tightly "As sure as I want to marry you. Don't you dare think about getting out of this, you are staying here for the rest of the night, you aren't getting up for anything tonight Sarina."

 

As he spoke he slowly stripped out of his clothing making Sarina look away from him blushing deep red. He stopped when he saw that she was looking away from him with her face deep red, he went over to her in only his boxers to make her look at him only to kiss her on the lips and tease her womanhood with his pointer finger making her whimper into the kiss as her hips tried to make it so they had more of a connection with one another. But Levi removed his finger to take his boxers off only to without warning thrusting himself into her making her moan louder into the kiss as she felt him move slowly in and out of her.

 

The pace soon quickened as the voice of Sarina's moans, until they became screams of pleasure as he held on to her hip tightly while marking her neck, as he pushed himself harder and faster into her body intentionally moving into her weak spot. Even after she came, he still continued to move inside of her.

 

"We're far from done Sarina, I'm going to make you feel so sore you're going to have no choice but to call in sick to your school."

 

"L-Levi...I-I-ahn! I have the next two-ahn! Weeks off-ahn!" Sarina said in between moaning and trying to speak.

 

"Good, which means my next few days off I can use to punish you for what you've been hiding from me." Levi said as he kissed down her body leaving small hickeys on her exposed skin where ever he could

 

Sarina could only moan and whimper as she felt his lips and tongue against her skin.

 

"L-Levi please...J-Just this once can you let me out of these...P-Please?"

 

Levi stopped what he was doing and he looked into his fiancee's eyes. "Why should I?"

 

"I...I want to make you feel good too. I-Its no fair for you to do so much for me and for me not to give you anything in return." She said nervously

 

He thought for a moment before he undid the cuffs from the bed and made it so they were just around her wrists. "Fine, but the moment you disobey me is the moment you are back down on the bed got it?"

 

She nodded her head as he flipped them over so she was on top of him. She got off of him and started to move her hands against his member making him instantly place his head back in pleasure as he held on to the bed tightly as he moaned her name until his moans became louder as she took him into her mouth. He placed a hand on her head as she moved her mouth and tongue against his member until he came. She swallowed it before licking her lips and she kissed his cheek as she moved her hands down his chest before she moved on top of him first slowly to re-get used to him before moving faster and harder as he held on to her hips tightly.

 

"S-Shit Sarina...What the hell has gotten into you?" He moaned against her neck as he moved himself into her as he felt her go back down on to him.

 

"I told you...I want to make you feel just as good as you have made me feel. I meant it, You've always pleasured me and I haven't really been a good person to you. I want to do whatever it takes to make you just as happy as you've made me Levi." Sarina said as she held on to his shoulders tightly.

 

"W-Well you're doing a brilliant damn job. Keep going or you're going back on to the bed." He moaned against her neck.

 

She did as she was told and got him to come before she did herself. Levi panted slightly as he kissed her shoulder before marking it as he moved his hands from her hips to her breasts making her moan. He then kissed her on the lips as he moved against her.

 

"I didn't tell you to stop did I?" He said against her lips.

 

"A-Alright Levi...I-I apologize." She said against his as she started to move again going back to her pace making him moan against her lips as she did the same.

 

He moved one of his hands back to her hip to slam her down on to him harder as the other went to her neck as he kept her into the kiss making her moan louder as her breath became heavier as her movements increased until he slammed her down on to him again making him go straight into her weak spot making her moan the loudest she could.

 

"Scream my name Sarina, I want to hear it come out of you." Levi said as he did it again harder while marking the other side of her neck.

 

"LEVI!"

 

"Again Sarina." He moaned against her repeating the movement

 

"LEVI!"

 

He had her screaming his name until they both came then he pushed her down on to her hands and knees.

 

"My turn Sarina, You've done your part, now let me do the same to you." He said as he instantly found her weak nerve making her scream loudly as she held on to the bed tightly

 

He wasn't the slightest bit careful with her, he marked her in more than one place as he abused the weak nerve within her making her go over the edge more than once. He then flipped her back on to her back before he took the hand cuffs off of her wrists and he kissed her heatedly on the lips as he pounded into her as hard and fast as he could making both of them moan loudly as Sarina wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist keeping him within her as she moved her hips in rhythm with him.

 

They didn't fall asleep that night until around four am the next morning in each other's arms.


	8. Levi's choice

"Levi....Levi...Captain sir...Please wake up."

 

Levi jolted awake only to see a female who looked a lot like Sarina looking down at him worried in a survey corps uniform.

 

"Sir...Are you alright?" The female asked worried

 

"Yes I am fine, what the hell are you doing in there cadet?"

 

"I-I was told by Commander Erwin to get you for a meeting that you are late to...A-and since I'm your girlfriend he didn't think you'd snap at me."

 

Girlfriend, what the hell was going on. He pulled her down into him before he hugged her tightly which made her stiffen.

 

"S-Sir you're already late for your meeting." The female said nervously "A-And by the way I know my name is difficult to pronounce and you forget it easily but you can use it when you do remember it."

 

As she spoke he heard the sad tone within her words. Was he really that bad that he didn't remember his own girlfriends name? He got up and he pulled her into his arms.

 

"I'm sorry Sarina, I've just been really shaky as of late." He said softly to her

 

"I know, losing your team must have really emotionally hurt you. But you know because I'm on the same team as Hanji she asked for me to be promoted to be a squad leader."

 

"No, I can't allow that. I don't want you to feel the hurt that I do."

 

She sighed. "Levi, I'll be fine. Or did you forget that I was in the slums too?" She asked curiously

 

She was? What the hell was going on here?

 

"Oh and you tell anyone that I am not from here and that I've transfered myself here with you I will make sure that no one remembers what you told them." Sarina said before she kissed him softly on the lips. "Now you better get dressed before Commander Erwin gets even more antsy about you not being there."

 

She left before he was able to ask her anything, he quickly dressed himself before going into the meeting room. Once the meeting started Levi rarely spoke, he didn't know how to take what had happened. One moment he's with Sarina in his room the next he's back in his world and she's back to being his girlfriend. He wasn't amused about what Sarina did and he was going to make sure she knew it too.

 

"Captain Levi what do you think about Cadet Sullivan being a squad leader?" Commander Erwin asked getting him out of his train of thought

 

"I believe even though she has her emotional problems that she'd be an excellent squad leader. She can come up with strategies quickly and without a panic." Levi said seriously

 

"Then its settled Sarina Sullivan is now a squad leader, Levi I wish for you to show her the ropes, you are one of our best. So I know under your guidance she'll be just fine." Erwin said looking to Levi

 

"Right, Are we done here?" Levi asked curiously

 

Erwin nodded his head before Levi got up and went to find his girlfriend..No she wasn't his girlfriend, she was more than that. He was going to get answers out of her Whether she wants to tell him or not. When he found her he saw that she was smiling and laughing at something that horse-face was saying. He didn't like that they were sitting too close to one another so he pulled Sarina up from the chair.

 

"My office now Sullivan. You can't disobey this order do you understand me?" He said seriously

 

She only smiled at him. "Sure thing."

 

He rolled his eyes before he flicked her forehead. "Well get your ass going." He said pulling her out of the mess hall.

 

She laughed as she smiled at him. "Now this is the Levi that I fell in love with as a teenager."

 

"Shut it brat, don't talk until I tell you to." He said glaring back at her.

 

She only smiled at him before she was thrown into his office before he slammed the door and crossed his arms. "Tell me what the fuck we are doing here?! I was perfectly fine in your world with you." He said narrowing his eyes at her

 

She stayed on the floor only to look at her boots. "It wasn't my choice, I have been forced to place us here, apparently we're supposed to do something here."

 

"I don't fucking care, place us back now or I swear I'll make it so you aren't even a consideration for a squad leader anymore." He said as he went up to her making her look up at him

 

She frowned. "If I undo this, you won't be yourself. You won't have the bad memories. You won't remember your life here is that what you want?"

 

"As long as I remember you and the time that I've spent with you I'll be fine." He said seriously

 

She sighed and she stood up. "That's all you'll remember...So is that what you wish?"

 

"Of course."

 

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. "Then wake your ass up, this is just a dream to see where your loyalty lies. To me or to what you used to know."

 

"How the fuck do you expect me to do that?"

 

She laughed a bit. "Looks like you're gunna need my help...Once you wake up you won't remember this. But you'll be a horny ass bastard."

 

"I don't think there's a bad side to that at all." He said with a smirk

 

She blushed deep red as she looked into his silver eyes. "Horn dog."

 

"Only around you."

 

"Close your eyes and trust me."

 

He did as she said and when he heard her voice again it was her crying. He opened his eyes and he sat up before wrapped his arms around her waist tightly before he kissed the back of her shoulder.

 

"What's wrong Sarina?" He said softly to her

 

She stiffened when she felt his lips against her shoulder. She looked back to him before she turned herself around and she hugged him tightly which made him go back first against the pillows behind them. He rubbed her back and she held on to him slightly tighter.

 

"Y-You scared the hell outta me Levi! D-Don't do that!" She said sadly

 

"I don't think I understand what you're talking about Sarina." He said looking down to her confused

 

"F-For hours you weren't breathing, it was like you were dead right beside me. You had no heart beat or anything, I-I was so afraid that I had lost you Levi!"

 

He stiffened when he heard her speak, when he was going through the dream he had did he really become that lifeless beside Sarina? He made her look up at him before he kissed her on the lips, she instantly kissed him back as she held on to him tightly.

 

He made it so she was on her back before he moved into her which made her moan loudly into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. He first began to move slowly before he moved a bit more quicker as he marked her body with more hickeys as he felt her hands on his shoulders tightly. He needed her to know that she wasn't going to be rid of him any time soon. After they both released he kissed her again only to be the one back first against the bed as she moved on top of him.

 

"W-What happened to you Levi, why were you how you were for so long?" She asked sadly

 

"S-Shit...R-Rina...I'll answer you later. Stop teasing." Levi groaned as he held on to her hips tightly

 

She nodded her head before she moved faster and harder on top of him which only fueled him to move himself up into her as well as slamming her down on to him harder making both of them moan loudly. Which after the fourth time he did so he got her to scream out in pleasure. He smirked when he saw her reaction and repeatedly did so as he heard her screaming his name each time he moved himself into her.

 

"Is that the loudest you can be Sarina? I've heard you be louder when you yell at your siblings. Don't you dare hold yourself back or I'll make sure I stay to your punishment." He growled as he slammed her back down on to him.

 

"S-Shit! L-LEVI!"

 

He made her be back first against the bed before he placed one of her legs over his shoulder. He then thrusted himself into her as hard and fast as he could making her scream so loud her voice sounded scratchy. When they both released once again he lied beside her as he held her hand tightly brushing his finger against her ring finger that had the engagement ring that was on her finger. He knew that there was something wrong with the dream he had, it felt way too real for his own good. Plus the fact that Sarina acted way to off to really be her.

 

"When I slept...I had a dream of sorts that had you be in my world with me. Apparently I was given the choice to live there with someone who was posing as you or to be here with you. So I chose to be here with you knowing that there was bad memories for me where I am originally from. I'd rather deal with keeping you together than having you keep me together." Levi said as she looked into her brown eyes

 

She looked to him sadly. "S-So that's why you seemed lifeless. You were in a twilight zone to chose your fate. T-That seems reasonable." She said before she sighed in relief. "I'm happy to have you here with me Levi, I...I honestly don't know what I'd do without you."

 

"I have an idea of what you'd do." Levi said before he pulled her close to his chest. "You'd kill yourself over me since you are fragile minded and can't handle death. Without me here to keep you sane you'd slowly lose yourself to insanity and you'd be another person who'd kill themselves over someone else's death."

 

She frowned at him before she started to tear up and she turned herself to placed her head against his chest. "Levi I don't want you to ever leave me!"

 

"I won't. I promise you." He said rubbing her back softly.


	9. Well that escalated quickly

After choosing to be with Sarina in her world Levi didn't see those whom he knew anymore, which he didn't mind, they took time that he could use to be around Sarina to keep her mentally stable. So in the time period that he had off he read in the living room as Sarina did whatever she did when she wasn't with him. It happened to be the day of their anniversary, Levi knew this and wanted to surprise Sarina so he didn't say anything to her all day wanting to see how she'd take the surprise he had in store for her.

As if on cue he felt her small arms around his neck from behind him and her kissing his cheek softly. "Levi...please talk to me. You haven't said anything all day to me." She said sadly

 

He still said nothing but he did turn to face her to kiss her softly on the lips. Sure he wanted her to beg for him, but he wasn't going to be all that rude to her. Sarina on the other hand didn't like that Levi was giving her the silent treatment for nothing. She didn't do anything wrong and it was the day of their anniversery and she wanted to be around him just like she usually was but he'd always place a gap between them that she hated. So she was going to do all she could to break that gap, when he kissed her she kissed him back and made it so he wouldn't want to break the kiss. But he did anyways before he smirked.

 

"I'm not begging." She said flatly before she left.

 

She went to her room and wrote a note for Levi before placing it outside of her door. She then climbed out of her window just to scare him and she went to her favorite place to calm down at...the park. She went on to a swing where she sat there as she saw the sun go down. She continued to be on the swing until she felt arms around her tightly. She looked behind her to see that it was Levi who looked out of shape.

 

"Don't you dare scare me like that again." He said seriously

 

She flipped the silent treatment on to him as she looked up at the sky. He growled slightly before he made her look at him before he kissed her on the lips passionately making her hold on to the chains of the swing tighter. From his strength and her lack of balance she didn't want to fall off she then broke that kiss just like he had with the first one. 

 

"Get your ass home right now or I swear I'll drag your ass there myself."

 

She still didn't say anything which pissed him off, he didn't have the patients that he knew that she had. He forced her off of the swing and pulled her by her right hand back two blocks to where they lived. He shut the door before he pushed her up against the wall near the door before he kissed her again this time picking her up off of the ground and pushing himself into her as hard as he could. He still didn't get anything from her.

 

"What the fuck is your problem Sarina? Are you really that pissed off at me that you're just not going to react to anything I do or say?" Levi said getting irate at his wife. 

 

Yes, they had married a year ago and so far they had no luck getting Sarina pregnant which upset Sarina greatly. She wanted to be a mother to show her own how to properly treat her children, but she couldn't if she couldn't even get herself to impregnated by the male she loved dearly. Levi sighed and placed his forehead against her shoulder. 

 

"Damn you for being good at keeping silent...I'm sorry. Alright? I know you've been wanting to be with me because of what has happened but I've been an ass about it. Now stop it, I want to show you a surprise but if you are going to keep being a mute brat on me I won't."

 

"Y-You didn't forget?" She asked softly

 

"How could I forget the day that I married you? Sarina...You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Don't be discouraged alright? We'll keep trying until it happens alright?"

 

She nodded her head before she hugged him tightly. He kissed her again this time she kissed him back which made him happy knowing that she was finally going back to how she was before. He placed her down before he took her to the dinning room where he had made them both dinner for the night which shocked Sarina greatly, usually she'd be the one cooking. He helped her into a seat before he sat right beside her. She tried what he made only to smile and hug him tightly.

 

"This is really good! How did you know how to make this?" Sarina asked curiously

 

"Well I heard from a small bird that this meal used to be your favorite even though you didn't know how to make it yourself. So I asked that bird to find me directions on how to make it for you and that bird helped me out." Levi said with a smile

 

She rose an eyebrow at him. "...Levi who helped you?" She asked as she placed her fork down

 

"Your youngest sister Katrina, she wanted to do something to make up for what little b.s she had done while you lived with them."

 

"Where is she now?"

 

"She's was taken back home by your idiot brother who wanted to know where you were." Levi said with a shrug

 

"Oh...Okay. I'm going to have to write her a thank you note."

 

It was quiet for a bit until they both got done eating then Levi did the dishes as Sarina went to read her book on the couch as she waited. She got too much into her book she didn't hear Levi calling her name, what caught her attention was the fact that she felt Levi's hand between her legs rubbing against her clothed womanhood. She stopped reading to look at him only to be kissed as he moved her panties aside to push two of his fingers inside of her making her moan into him as she dropped her book to the ground. He smirked as he saw that he had her full attention now and that she wanted him just as badly as he wanted her. He stripped her of her clothing only to have the same be done to him by her. She didn't let him be on top that time around she made sure he was back first against the couch before she moved on top of him making him moan loudly as he held her hips pushing her down on to him harder each time she went down him. 

 

He moaned louder as he felt her hands go up his torso to his chest before he was pulled up. He smirked as he kissed her heatedly on the lips as he moved his hips against hers as he held her hip with one hand as the other went to her breast. She moaned into him as she felt the pleasure building up inside of her body making her go faster and harder on to him until he pushed her down and made it impossible for her to breath correctly as he went harder and faster into her as he marked every part of her body he could with hickey marks. Even after they both released the first time he didn't stop, he wanted Sarina to realize he wasn't giving up on her.

 

He made her ungodly sore that night and the next morning when they woke up on the couch with her on top of him. She got off of him to take a shower only to have him be with her after she washed her hair. She was pushed into the farthest wall from the shower head before he picked her lower half up and pushed himself into her making both of them moan as he kissed her on the lips passionately. 

 

"I love you so much, don't you dare ever think that I don't." He said softly to her

 

"I...I love you too...But shit is this really necessary Levi?" She moaned as she held on to him tightly

 

"Yes, yes it is now scream for me Rina, I want to hear you scream my name until your voice breaks just like it did that one time I had you in my room for three days." He said with a smirk

 

She blushed before she moaned loudly which then soon turned into her screaming in pleasure as Levi found her weak spot. After their 'shower' Levi took her into his room where he intended in making the most of out his week off with his wife.


	10. Stressful parenthood?

"Mommy can I...."

"Momma wheres dad?"

"Momma I'm cold"

"Momma, Mommy...Mom!"

Sarina was regretting having a child, especially since the child reminded her so much of her younger sister who bugged the shit out of her own mother. She was starting to realize just how bad being a parent was. It had been seven years since Levi and her were first parents thanks to Sarina being pregnant with their first child. Levi didn't care for the name of the child so she was left to name the child, which she had two choices. Female it was Anabelle,Male it was Gabe.

 

"Gabe give your mother some space, can't you see that she's really tired." Levi said which broke sarina out of her trance.

 

She sat up and she got up to hug Levi. "Thank the gods you are home." She whispered to him

 

"He's been that much of a pain to you?" Levi asked softly to her

 

"You have no idea." She said looking up at him sadly

 

"I can take care of things from here, why don't you go rest Sarina you look like shit."

 

She sighed and placed her head against his chest. "Alright Levi, get me if you need anything okay?"

 

"Sarina, it can't be that hard to take care of a seven year old." Levi said looking down to her

 

She rose an eyebrow at him. "Oh really? You think that this is a walk in the park its actually very tiredsome." She said pushing away from him.

 

"I highly doubt taking care of a seven year old is that stressful Sarina."

 

"When's your next day off Levi?"

 

"Tomorrow." He said with a shrug

 

"Alright, then you can walk in my shoes tomorrow. Lets see how long it takes you before you break down as I have."

 

"And where will you be throughout all of this?" He asked curiously

 

"I'm going to go speak with my mother for the day. I think I'm starting to understand why she was so bitchy while she raised my siblings and I." Sarina said before she kissed his cheek and looked to Gabe. "Gabe, tomorrow I need you to instruct daddy on everything that mommy does for you and don't you dare think you're getting out of being grounded Mr. You didn't need to hurt your cousin today in school."

 

"Yes Mommy." Gabe said sadly

 

Levi rose an eyebrow at Sarina. "What did he do?"

 

"He kept throwing pencils at Armalinda just because Armalinda turns 8 this weekend." Sarina said looking to Levi.

 

"She's such a snobby girl! Her friends always pick on me for wearing glasses!" Gabe said pouting

 

Levi stepped up to his son and placed a hand on his head. "Okay brat, listen here. You don't need to do that to your cousin especially if she hasn't done anything to you. She has no control over the things her friends says or does. Only they do, and you can thank your mother for your shitty eye sight."

 

"Hey! That's mean!" Sarina said with her arms crossed

 

"Its the truth brat, get over it." Levi said looking to Sarina

 

"Whatever I'm ordering out for dinner. I'm too tired to cook right now." Sarina said getting her phone out. 

 

After dinner and a shower Gabe was sent to bed as Serena went to bed after she gave Gabe his bath. Once her head hit the pillow beside where Levi slept she was out like a light as Levi watched her for a few hours before setting her alarm. He saw the time she got up at and looked to her strangely.

 

"Stupid brat you don't need to wake up at five am each morning. Oh well lets see how well you and time are together." He said before he wrapped his arms around her before sleeping beside her.

 

Once the alarm went off Levi got up letting Sarina sleep since he was going to be a man of his word. He saw that before she slept that on the mirror of the bathroom there was a list.

 

-after getting yourself ready get Gabe up and make sure he's out of his bed before leaving his room

-make breakfast- his favorite breakfast meal is waffles

-clean up after him and drive him to his school.

-Stay there until he gets out-I'm a helper for his teacher since they are low on staff there

-After school make sure he does his homework and make sure he has a snack mainly fruit or he won't do his homework, trust me on this

-around Six/seven pm make dinner and be sure that Gabe has his clothes out for the next day

-After dinner do the dishes and tuck in Gabe

Have fun babe, you're going to have a blast : P 

 

He twitched his eye at the last line, he knew she was being sarcastic and was starting to regret the fact that he had question her. He kept the note where it was until he was done getting dressed. Then he placed it in his back pocket where he had his wallet before he got Gabe up. He followed Sarina's directions and made sure he was out of his bed before he started on breakfast as he did he felt Sarina's arms around his waist. 

 

"How are you holding up so far?" She asked tiredly

 

"You're crazy Sarina, but I'm not giving in on this." Levi said looking to her

 

She chuckled. "I figured as much. Now when you go into his class room give this to his teacher Ms. Jason. We've started to become close friends and if she reads this she'll treat you the same way she treats me." She said before she placed a note in his back pocket.

 

He jumped slightly at it. "That felt ungodly weird Sarina don't ever do that again."

 

She laughed and buried her face into his back. "Hm, I think about it."

 

"You so aren't awake right now are you?"

 

"Nope, I feel like a zombie, but my body won't let me sleep anymore so I'm up now."

 

"Then why don't you take a shower to wake yourself up more before Gabe get himself out of his room."

 

"okay...oh and by the way the syrup is in the cabinet by the basement steps." Sarina said before she let go of him and kissed his cheek softly

 

She then left him to do what he had to so she could take a shower. Once Sarina got out of her shower she went to the kitchen to see that she had a plate on the table but the rest of the kitchen was clean. She looked at the time and smirked. "Lets see how long it takes you before you call me Levi." She said before she ate.

 

After placing her dish in the sink from eating she placed her shoes on and walked down to where her mother lived. She knocked on the door and she got an immediate answer from her brother.

 

"So you've returned, I thought you were scared off." Her brother teased.

 

She crossed her arms. "Ha-ha...where's mom?"

 

"Tch, I'm not surprise you didn't know about this. Mom died two years ago." Her brother said glaring at her

 

She looked to him shocked. "N-No way. Why the hell didn't anyone call me!?"

 

"We didn't think you'd care." He said with a shrug

 

"Of course I'd care you dolt! Where is she buried?" Sarina said glaring at her brother

 

He motioned for her to follow him to his car. So she did and he drove her to the grave yard site where she was able to see that her mother and father were both buried next to one another. She was left alone as she cried. She placed her hands on both of the tome stones as she read how they died. 

 

|Maria Sullivan 

Mother, Daughter, Grandmother.

Gone but not forgotten.|

 

|Marco Sullivan

Father, Son, Grandfather

Gone but not forgotten|

 

She stayed there with her parents graves until she knew that Levi would be home. She walked back silently holding back her emotions as she saw that Gabe was doing his homework as he ate grapes. She smiled sadly at him and kissed the top of his head before she went to the kitchen to see Levi washing his hands.

 

"There you are Sarina how the hell can you hand-...What's wrong?" He said before he looked to her sadly seeing her with a tear stained face.

 

The annoyance that Levi once had within him was gone when he saw his love with a tear stained face. He knew something was up because of the sorrowful look on her face. She rushed into his arms before she cried again.

 

"B-Both of my parents died years ago and none of my siblings even tried to contact me to tell me that they were gone."She said as she cried "I....I saw their graves today...I couldn't take it. I wish my last words to my mother weren't so cold."

 

He rubbed her back and calmed her down before he told her what he had to deal with that day. She laughed and smiled when she heard that Gabe had made him get paint on his hands. The facial expression on Levi's face was priceless. After talking Levi looked over Gabe's homework and sent him to play in his room as he and Sarina worked on dinner together. Once dinner was done and Gabe was in bed Sarina got herself ready for bed only to have arms wrap around her as she tried to get her nightgown from her dresser.

 

"Levi what do you think you're doing?" She asked looking back to him as she felt him kiss her neck

 

"Ever since Gabe has been born you haven't once spent time with me, how about for once you give attention to me?" He asked as he trailed his hands down her sides as he pulled down her panties before placing two of his fingers inside of her making her be up against him.

 

She closed her eyes as she bit her bottom lip from moaning out. "S-Stop this Levi, Gabe is going to hear it and question us about it."

 

"Sarina you know as well as I do that we had these rooms all sound proofed don't you dare bull shit your way out of it. I realize you've been through a lot, you always do. But for once can you not think about it and just think about the lack of relationship you and I have with one another?" He said softly against her neck as he continued to move his fingers inside of her. 

 

She whined as she looked back to him. "Fine...Damn you're persistent. knowing you, you'd probably make it unbearable for me to even try to get away from you."

 

"Got that fucking straight." He said before he pushed her back first into the bed before he took her glasses off of her. 

 

She looked at him with blurred eyes as she placed her hands on his chest only to find out that he was shirtless. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Seriously? No shirt this time?"

 

"Why make you wait for I know you've been wanting for so long?" He said before he kissed her and moved into her

 

She moaned loudly into him as she wrapped her arms around his neck making him move closer to her as she did so. He didn't go slow on her, he had held back on to her for so long, even though he was tired as all hell he figured out why she would always be so tired on weekends. She was so busy during the day while he was just sitting at a desk that it drained her. He was slowly starting to understand Sarina's life and he wanted to be back into it. Sure they slept next to one another and they had at least one meal at the same time but it wasn't the same anymore. She wasn't the same girl he fell for before. She had matured, she had duties to deal with that only she could, he knew that now and his thanks to her he was going to make sure she knew that he loved her with all of his heart.

Which after hearing her scream his name when he moved just right in her, it didn't take long for him to make both of them release as well as pant hard...at least he did anyways. She just laughed at him.

 

"Babe, you're really out of shape." She said with a teasing voice

 

"Shut it brat, I don't need you teasing me." He said glaring at her

 

She laughed and pushed him down before moving on top of him making him moan again as he held on to her hips tightly. 

 

"Aww, is little Levi afraid that his wifefu is more in shape than he is?" She teased as she moved her hands down his chest 

 

He held her hips tighter as he glared at her. "Sarina stop or I swear I'm going to make it impossible for you to stand tomorrow."

 

She shrugged. "Its the weekend so its not like I have to go anywhere tomorrow. Unlike you Mr. unfit. Maybe you should have joined me when I was getting rid of the fat from giving birth to Gabe. You didn't last that long with me." She teased at the end

 

He twitched his eye a bit before he pushed her down and pinned her arms down on to the bed. 

 

"Alright you brat, the teasing stops now. I'm going to prove you wrong whether you enjoy this or not." He growled before he moved into her as hard as he could making her moan. 

 

The rest of the night Sarina was proven right time and time again as Levi knew that after that day he would have to start doing more with his life to get back up to speed with his wife, he didn't like knowing that his wife had more energy in her than he did.


	11. ...and it was all just a dream?

In the middle of a cold winter night Sarina woke up in a cold sweat only to see that she was in her walk through bedroom with her 13 year old sister who was on the top bunk above her. She looked at her alarm clock by her pillow to see that it was only 3 in the morning. She walked around to see that only her mother was up and that her mother was scrolling through something on her laptop. Sarina knocked on the door to get her mother's attention.

 

Her mother looked at her fairly surprised to see her up. "Yes, what do you want child?" Her mother said as she looked away from her laptop screen

 

"I had this strange dream that freaked me out and well...I know you know a lot about weird dreams and stuff like that...I was wondering if maybe you can tell me what my dreams were trying to tell me." She said sadly

 

Her mother looked to her shocked and placed her laptop to the side and sat up a bit more. "Come in and shut the door Sarina."

 

Sarina did just that and she was motioned to sit across from her mother on her big king sized bed. 

 

"This is the first you've ever gone to me for anything, what made you want to ask me about this instead of dealing with it yourself like you usually do?" Her mother asked

 

"P-Part of my dream was you and dad being gone and no one telling me because they thought that I wouldn't care about you two. I do care... a lot actually. But uhm...anyways I just wish that my siblings weren't so darn mean to me. I feel as if I just live here just to be the cushion they use for their insults and anger." Sarina said sadly.

 

"They have harmed you Sarina?" Her mother asked

 

She nodded her head sadly. "They have....many, many times. Most of the time I do get them back and they claim to you that I hurt them first but its always the other way around. All the times I've hurt them was because they've hurt me first."

 

"Now what you are saying makes a lot of sense, especially with some of the things your brother has said. Now what is this dream you've had?" Her mother asked

 

Sarina took a deep breath before she tried not to get too into depth about what happened in her dreams but she gave her mother the jest of them and her mother just sat there in silence for a moment before she placed her hands on top of her daughters.

 

"Your dreams are telling you that you need to move forward, stop living in the past. Find someone who's like the male you dreamed about and stay with them. Keep them with you and hold on to them for dear life. There will be people out there who stare at you who are too nervous to say anything to you. You have my good looks and your father's sarcastic mouth as well as his temper. There's bound to be someone who can handle you out there Sarina just you have to stop being so reserved." Her mother said sincerely

 

She nodded her head and gave her mother a small smile. "Alright mom, Thank you."

 

"You are more than welcome Sarina. Remember you can always come to me with your problems. I will help you out the best that I can."

 

She nodded her head again before she hugged her mother tightly. She then went back to sleep for three more hours before she had to go to school with her sisters. As she waited at the bus stop she saw that there was a new kid who looked a lot like Levi. She went up to him and smiled a little at him.

 

"Hello." She said a bit happily

 

"Uh...hello. Is there something you want kid?" The male said confused

 

He even sounded like Levi which made Sarina even more curious about him. 

 

"I just was being friendly, I've never seen you at the bus stop before." She said as she held on to her math book tightly

 

"Tch, Yeah that's because I just moved into the house across from yours a day or so ago. Or did you not see the U-haul truck up front of the house?" The male asked unamused

 

"I have no window in my room and I don't usually go outside. I usually clean up the place that I have to call a home because the people I live with are a bunch of pigs." She said seriously

 

He rose an eyebrow at her. "Seriously? You spend all of your time cleaning?"

 

"Yes, is that a bad thing?" She asked

 

He shook his head before he held his hand out. "I'm Levi Ackerman."

 

She grinned and shook his hand. "I'm Sarina Sullivan Nice to meet you Levi."

 

He froze for a moment before he moved closer to her. "Wait a minute...Rina?"

 

"That's a nickname people who know me use, how would you know that?" She asked curiously, she wanted to know if he was just bull shitting her or if he had the dreams she had gotten too.

 

"Oh don't you act all innocent on me. You know fully damn well how I know that. Especially since apparently this is just a restart for some damn reason." Levi said as he pulled her closer to him

 

"So what now Levi? Are we just suppose to just live our lives how they were before again or will things be different this time around?" Sarina asked confused

 

"They are supposed to be different. From what I got apparently something had gone wrong and this is supposed to fix it. What went wrong I don't know." He said as he shrugged

 

As he spoke she could tell that there was something he was hiding. "You're bull shitting me. You were hiding something from me weren't you?" Sarina asked

 

He sighed and moved away from her. "Fine...damn you've gotten better at reading people. I can't hide anything from you can I?"

 

"Nope, what are you hiding...well were hiding?"

 

"It shouldn't matter not since we have to redo everything all over again."

 

"Tch, yeah right. If you were cheating on me which I can pretty much guess that's what you did I don't want to have anything to do with you." Sarina said as the bus came to the bus stop.

 

She got on before her younger sister did and she placed her headphones on as she blocked out the rest of bus as it went to two other stops before going to the school. Once it got to the school Sarina noted that Erwin, Hanji, Mike and a few others she knew from Attack on Titan where around the school. She refused to meet any of them eye to eye as she went into the school with her sister. She went through her daily routine only to see that she had the same home room as Levi and Petra.

 

Petra automatically placed herself on Levi who pushed her off of him. She rolled her eyes as she ate her blueberry muffin while she read her book. As she finished her muffin she felt someone kicking her seat from behind her. She looked behind her to see that it was her ex who was trying to get her attention.

 

"Go away, I don't need or want your attention." Sarina said coldly

 

"Aw c'mon. Can't I bug my favorite whore?" He said softly to her.

 

She twitched her left brow before she closed her book and hit him straight on the head with it. 

 

"I am not, and honestly if you want to call anyone that call it to yourself. I'm sick of you harrassing me just because you think its funny to see me in tears. Do you realize that I am not only bullied here by you and many others but I get it at home to by the people who are supposed to be my siblings. I refuse to deal with your crap anymore. Say or do something that offends me one more time and I will ask to go to the principals office about your behavior towards me." Sarina said seriously

 

"Oh look who's being a big girl now, what made you grow a back bone?" Josh asked

 

"My boyfriend Levi." Sarina said as she pointed to Levi.

 

Levi just smiled a little at Sarina, even though he knew she disliked him at the moment, he knew she needed him to act like he would have just to get her ex off of her case. Josh just laughed at her holding his side. Levi knew he didn't believe Sarina so he got up and went up to Sarina before he kissed her on the lips. 

 

"Are you alright Sarina?" Levi asked concerned

 

"He doesn't believe me that you and I are together." Sarina said pointing to her ex

 

"Can't take the fact that you let a beautiful woman like Sarina slip away from you? She told me what you almost did to her and honestly that was very low of you to do to an under aged female. Especially one that specially tells you 'no'. " Levi said as he looked to josh

 

Josh stopped laughing and glared at Sarina. "I thought I told you to tell no one about that you stupid bitch!" Josh yelled

 

"Joshua Watch your mouth or you'll be going straight to the principals office!" Their home room teacher yelled to him

 

"Yes Ma'am." He said with a sigh

 

Before anything else could be said announcements were placed on as well as them doing the pledge of allegiance. Afterwards the bell rang and Sarina, being Levi's guide went with him to find his classes only for her to take him by the hand and rush through the halls. As they did he held her hand tightly as she took him down a hall before turning left and four doors down. Once they got to the room she panted a little.

 

"I apologize for that...I...I saw the group of kids who usually bully me right behind you. They can't run so I moved as quickly as I could..." She said before he kissed her cheek

 

"Its alright. I remember you talking to me about that before. So do we have any classes together Sarina or am I only going to see you when I have to be taken to one of my other classes?" Levi asked

 

Sarina looked at the paper that had his classes before she pushed her glasses up. "You have every class with me oddly enough. Even though we're supposed to leave five minutes before the bell we can leave with everyone else if you want to."

 

"I'd rather we stick to protocol Sarina. That way you don't end up passing out on me." Levi teased. "And you told me I was the unfit one."

 

She blushed and hit his arm. "Meanie. just get into the class room!" 

 

He chuckled a bit but did as she said that time around. After school Sarina and Levi made plans for her to actually get out of the hell she lived in and hang out with him. So after getting off of the bus they walked to where she lived and she went in to ask permission from her mother. Surprised she even wanted to leave the house her mother said yes and gave her a time to be home by. After thanking her mother Sarina left the house and she hugged Levi tightly almost knocking him on to the ground.

 

Levi showed her where he lived with Farlan and Isabel, he then took her up to his room Sarina shook her head a bit.

 

"Damn this room looks just like the -" Sarina said before Levi smirked

 

"The room that we both dreamed about? Yeah I know. I think its supposed to." Levi said as he pushed her down on to the bed.

 

"L-Levi...I-Is this really a good idea. Yes I'm 16 and all and this is the time you and I met one another. But do you think that we should be having sex this damn young?" Sarina asked

 

"You take those birth control pills right?" Levi asked

 

She nodded her head. "Y-Yeah because of personal issues." She said blushing

 

"Then it shouldn't be an issues. Sarina for years you and I have had sex in the past and you never got pregnant once until I fucked you until neither one of us could move. I know you remember what I am talking about." Levi said as he moved his hands up her bare legs to under the skirt she wore that day.

 

"I...Alright. You have a point. J-Just please keep in mind you're going to have to re-take my virginity...I think. I don't know how all this time magic crap works." Sarina said sadly

 

"Well lets just wait and see. I will go easy on you first since your condition is unknown." Levi said as he stripped her of her skirt and panties.

 

She nodded her head and kissed him as he took his pants off of him as well as his boxers before he moved into her slowly. She whimpered into him as she held on to his shoulders tightly. 

 

"Fuck...yeah I was turned a virgin again. I didn't like it the first time and fuck me I don't like it the second time." Sarina whined

 

Levi chuckled a bit. "I can more than do your request. Just keep your hold on me Sarina."

 

"I didn't re-AHN! LEVI!" Sarina said before she moaned loudly as he instantly found her weak point inside of her

 

He kissed her on the lips as he continued moving into that one spot making her moan louder and louder until she was screaming into the kiss until he broke it to hear her screaming each time he went inside of her tight body. 

 

"L-LEVI HARDER!" Sarina screamed as she moved her hips against his making him groan against her neck.

 

He held her hips and did as she requested until they both came moments after one another. He then lied on top of her as he felt her pet the back of his head. He hummed in delight as he felt her hand move through his hair. 

 

"Does this mean you are going to forgive me Sarina?" He asked

 

"Only if you promise me on your damn life that you won't ever and I mean ever cheat on me." Sarina said seriously

 

He looked her in the eyes before he kissed her passionately. "Of course I promise you that. The woman wasn't that hot anyways. I only did it to shut the bitch up so she could stop trying to seduce me shitty like."

 

She laughed and smiled. "Was it really that bad?" Sarina asked

 

"You have no fuckin' idea. My god that woman could learn a thing or two from you." Levi said as he moved his hands up her sides

 

She blushed and hid her face into his pillow as she whined. "Levi!" She whined

 

He laughed and smiled. "You know, I think this was a better way for you to live instead of how you did before. I want you to honestly think about living here with Farlan, Isabel and I when you turn 18. Then you can go to college like you used to and we can actually go on dates like I've always wanted us to do."

 

She blushed even more as she heard him speak. "D-Do you really think they'd want me here?" Sarina asked as she looked up to him

 

"Yes, Isabel actually was wondering if I'd try to find you so she could have you as her friend again." Levi said with a smile

 

"A-Alright, then I'll consider it Levi. for now lets just stick to school and trying to keep you from totally screwing me until I can't walk anymore."

 

"I don't see a problem with your last statement. Do you not like how I treat your body?" He asked curiously as he pulled her lower half closer to him.

 

"Eep! L-Levi...I-Its not that its just-" She said before he kissed her again before he moved into her again.

 

"Excuses, excuses. Just be glad that you and I can redo how you live your shitty teen years. I refuse to see you cut yourself and starve yourself to death. If things get too hard for you to deal with at home come straight here to calm down. You'll always be welcomed here." Levi said as he moved himself in and out of her as hard and as fast as he could.

 

As he did she held on to the bed on either side of her as she screamed his name as loudly as she could. After three rounds Sarina was beyond tired which made Levi smirk.

 

"Tired already Sarina?" He teased

 

"Shut up." She whined. "I didn't start being proactive about how I was until I started to go to college. You know how my life is supposed to be like."

 

"Yes and that reminds me are you always going to do your siblings chores?" Levi asked

 

"Nope, Starting today I'm letting them get into trouble for not doing them."

 

He kissed her forehead before he smiled at her. "Good, now I should probably get you back home."

 

She nodded her head before they got up and got dressed. Levi took her home only to see her mother on the porch yelling at her siblings for making her be like Cinderella. After her mother was done ranting she smiled at Sarina.

 

"You're home early...and who's this with you?" Her mother asked

 

"I know, I get paranoid being out. But this is the guy I was talking about earlier this morning mom. His name is Levi Ackerman." Sarina said with a smile "Levi this is my momma Maria Sullivan."

 

"It's nice to meet you miss Sullivan. You have a very brilliant woman as your daughter." Levi said with a smile

 

"Its nice to meet you as well Levi. Tell me..are you two. Together, together?" Her mother asked

 

"No I'm just holding your daughters hand because I can...Yes ma'am I am with your daughter. Is it a problem that I am with her?" Levi asked after being sarcastic

 

Her mother laughed and smiled. "Sarina you found yourself a keeper. Sometime when your father is home he must come over for dinner. I'm very sure your father will enjoy his company."

 

"Alright mom. Can we be on the porch until dinner is done?" Sarina asked

 

"Sure, oh and that reminds me. Because of you being gone today I found out that you have been doing your siblings chores. So for the next two months you aren't going to be on the chore list. Thank you for all that you've been doing. I appreciate it." Her mother said before she went inside.

 

Sarina and Levi went on to the porch before they sat on the bench swing that was on it. Sarina leaned against Levi and held his hand tighter as she closed her eyes.

 

"You know I feel more relaxed now that I have you with me like this." Sarina said softly

 

"I know, you aren't being treated like shit anymore. Which it shouldn't have been a damn problem to begin with." Levi said as he looked to her.

 

"Oh I know...Thank you for being here Levi." She said holding his arm tightly

 

He kissed the top of her head as they stayed in comforting silence.


	12. Spring cleaning

It was the first day of spring and of course Levi had made it his goal to make sure that every spot within the house that he lived in with Farlan and Isabel were dustless. Of course Farlan and Isabel were out on a date which meant he was alone until he felt arms around his stomach as he was washing the dishes. He looked behind him to see that it was his girlfriend, she had changed since he was officially with her in that time-line. Her mother treated her differently and he saw the envious looks that her elder sisters gave her.

 

He at times would spend time with Sarina in her home while her sisters were around to deliberately make them suffer for the way that they had treated her. He knew it made her embarrassed but it was worth it in the end. He dried his hands off before he turned himself to face her.

 

"Yes Sarina?" He asked curiously

 

"I want to help you clean. Knowing you, you're probably going to clean this entire place until it wasn't filled with dust anymore." She said with a grin

 

He rose an eyebrow at her. "Are you sure about that, you don't have to."

 

"I know I don't have to, but I'm bored and I'm not allowed to clean the house up or I'd get bitched at by my mother. So I came here knowing you'd like the company knowing that Falan and Isabel aren't here."Sarina said with a cheesey grin

 

He chuckled a bit. "Alright, you win. Finish the dishes then clean the rest of the kitchen, I'm going into the living room. Thank you for offering, with your help I can get this done a lot quicker."

 

"You're more than welcome Levi." She said before she hugged him and kissed his cheek softly

 

He hugged her back tightly before he went into the living room. As Sarina did the dishes she started to sing to herself which Levi could hear from the living room. He figured that Sarina was only trying to keep herself calm by singing as she worked so he left her be, anyways he enjoyed hearing her sing. 

 

Five hours later the entire house was clean, after levi had to snap Sarina out of being a goof twice and place her back to work. The two of them sat on the couch before Sarina leaned against him.

 

"You know...I can get used to this again. Just the two of us being like this. I actually really miss the times that you and I would be together and you'd get pissed off at me for acting like a child when I was in my 20's. It was actually amusing to get you pissed off because of what you'd do just to get me to stop being childish." Sarina said as she looked up to him.

 

He rose an eyebrow at her. "You're joking right?"

 

She shook her head. "Nope, even though its pretty damn hard to piss you off its really worth it in the end." Sarina said with a grin

 

He turned himself so he was facing her before he tickled her making her laugh to the point that she was begging him to stop tickling her, he did only to kiss her on the lips. She smiled and kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around his neck before her phone went off. He rose an eyebrow at her.

 

"Your mom gave you a phone?" He asked

 

"Yup, both of my parents thought that it'd be a good gift for me for doing everything for the house for the last few years. I didn't complain." Sarina said with a shrug before she got her phone out of her jean pocket.

|Mom: Sarina, your dad is home do you think your boyfriend can come over tonight?|

 

She rose an eyebrow at her phone before she looked up to Levi. "Do you want to meet my dad? I know that when you were around me before you never saw him, so this will be a first for you." Sarina asked

 

"Sure, I don't mind." Levi said getting off of her

 

She smiled and sat up before she replied to her mother. |Yeah, we're on our way over mom|

 

She then placed her phone back in her pocket before she left the house with Levi. After Levi locked the house he walked with her across the street to her family's home only to see her parents on the porch. He stayed silent as Sarina hugged and greeted her father and hugged her mother as well. Her father then looked at Him seriously.

 

"You're the guy who's with our daughter?" Her father asked

 

"Yes sir. I'm Levi Ackerman."

 

"I've heard a lot about you from my daughter when I speak with her on the phone when I'm not speaking with her mother. She speaks very highly about you Levi, so far you are on a good road. Now how about all of us go inside and we can talk?" Her father said

 

Sarina held on to Levi's arm as she nodded her head with a smile. They all went inside and her younger sisters were kicked off of the system and told to leave the room as Levi and Sarina sat on the love seat and her parents sat on the couch across from them. Sarina felt a bit nervous about what her parents were going to ask Levi and her about. But she tried to keep herself calm as she held Levi's hand tightly. 

 

Levi shared her nervousness, he never seen her father before, mainly because he was usually kept restrained from almost killing her siblings for the abuse she got. She didn't like violence and he knew that and accepted that about his love. She was defiantly different and was the only one who'd ever be able to actually handle him.

 

"So from what I've gathered your orignally from France is that correct Levi?" Her father asked

 

"That's right sir."

 

"And you met my daughter when you transfered?"

 

"Yes, she was actually my guide through the school." Levi said with a nod

 

"Sarina, can you leave for a moment? I want to ask him something but I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." Her father asked

 

"Sure, I'll be on the back porch." Sarina said with a nod before she hugged Levi and she left.

 

Once Sarina was out of ear sight her father looked to him seriously. "Tell me have you ever slept with her?"

 

"Yes, and I have every intention of staying with her. Once both of us get out of high school and college as well as having a steady job I wish to marry her and possibly start a family with her. I realize that Sarina has some bad spots in her life that she is very different from her siblings, but that's why I love her. She isn't anything like any other girl I've ever come across." Levi said seriously

 

Both of her parents looked to him shocked. "You'd be the first person any of our daughters are with that has that far of ahead schedule. So you really love her don't you?" Her father asked

 

"Yes very much so. I want nothing more than to stay with her for as long as she wishes me to be with her." Levi said seriously

 

"Knowing how much she spoke on and on about you, I don't think she'd ever want to leave your side." Her father said before he called Sarina back into the room

 

Sarina came back in and she sat beside Levi again. She could feel the tension in the room and blinked her eyes confused a few times.

 

"Uh...Papa what did you ask him?" Sarina asked 

 

"Nothing you need to worry yourself with. So Sarina tell me how long have you two been together?" Her father asked

 

"Almost half a year. Give or take a few days." Sarina said with a shrug

 

"Not like you're counting right?" Levi asked

 

"Nope...I just keep a mental counting for no apparent reason." She said with a grin as she looked to Levi

 

Her parents saw how they acted towards one another and smiled at one another. They knew that what they saw would last. The four of them talked a lot until dinner, which was being cooked by her elder siblings was done. At the dinner table Sarina sat by her father as Levi sat on the other side of her. Her siblings tried to piss her off and Levi saw it too and kept one of his hands on her lap to keep her from going off.

 

Knowing that he was beside her Sarina was able to keep her temper down and it surprised her parents a lot. Afterwards Levi and Sarina hung out her siblings playing a few games before Sarina left with Levi only for them to cuddle on his bed while they talked. They talked with one another about the difference in the time lines, as well as what her father had asked him about. When Levi told her his answer she blushed deep red and smiled at him.

 

"I-I'm really happy to hear that Levi."

 

"This shouldn't come as a shock to you, I have every intention of making us be how we were before without the problems we've had before. But do wish that you could be a little bit more nicer to your siblings once they come around to realizing how wrong they've been." Levi said as he held her hand tightly.

 

"I know...I guess I can in a few years when it kicks into them. Just two more years and I'll be here with you. As much as I enjoy being with my family I enjoy being with you a lot more Levi." She said with a smile

 

He then made her look up at him before he kissed her as he pulled her closer to him. She smiled even more and kissed him back as she held on to his shirt tightly. He broke the kiss with her soon afterwards and looked at the time.

 

"You should probably get going Sarina, I don't want your parents thinking less of you." Levi said looking to her

 

She went on top of him and crossed her arms. "If they already think that I'm sexually active with you then what's the problem Levi?"

 

He sighed and held her hips pulling her close to him. "if your mother is as much of a gossiper as she was before, I bet you that she has already told your siblings that you aren't a virgin anymore because of me."

 

"So what if they get jealous that I'm sexually active, at least I know you're going to stay with me and this isn't just a hit and run type of relationship." Sarina said with a shrug

 

He rose an eyebrow at her and pushed her down on to the bed making it so he held her hands within his own.

 

"Who are you and what have you done with my jittery embarrassed girlfriend?" He asked curiously

 

She laughed and smiled. "I've changed because of you Levi, you give me the strength to be something I wouldn't naturally be like. Knowing that I'll always be with you makes me happy and have the strength not to care about what my siblings think or say about our relationship, because in all honesty the only people who need to care about what happens to us is us. No one else." 

 

He gave her a small smile before he kissed her on the lips. "You have a point there. But you need to call your parents letting them know that you may or may not come back home tonight."

 

She blushed and smiled. "A-Alright."

 

He let go of her hands and she called her father letting him know that due to having a serious conversation with Levi she may or may not end up sleeping at his place that night or not. She got the okay from him to stay over if needed and she turned her phone off before placing it on the nightstand. She then wrapped her arms around Levi's neck as she kissed him lovingly on the lips. 

 

He kissed her back as he removed her jeans from her body along with the many other clothes that she wore that day as Sarina taking off Levi's clothing until the moment that he moved himself into her as he kissed down her neck. She held on to him tightly as she felt him move into her in a way that she didn't think she'd feel from him. He was rough with her body as well as making it seem passionate each time he went back inside of her, which made her moan loudly into him as he quickened his pace making it harder for her to react to what he did to her. 

 

It wasn't until he intentionally moved into her weak point that he held on to her hips tightly pushing himself as hard, deep and fast as he could inside of her small body as her legs were slightly wrapped around his waist pulling him closer and closer to her. Levi knew from the time that he spent in Sarina's time that his time no longer existed, because of the choice that he made while being with sarina, he chose to be happy with her instead of suffering to survive in a world that could have possibly killed him. 

 

Sarina could tell that Levi was out of it for some reason and took over by placing him back first on the bed, she kissed him on the lips before kissing down to his neck marking his neck like he would usually to her as she trailed her hands down his chest which got his attention. He held her hips tighter as he moaned from the pleasure that he felt from her.

 

"Now you get out of your head...L-Levi...Do you regret this?" Sarina asked softly against his neck

 

He stiffened as he heard her question, why would she even think he'd have a second thought about being with her? He loved and adored her, he'd do anything to make her realize that he did. He pushed her back down on the bed and he cupped her face within his hands as he kissed her on the lips heatedly as he continued to move into her as hard as he could making her moan loudly into the kiss.

 

"I'd never regret meeting a wonderful woman like you Sarina, I gave up a life that would have killed me just to be with you. I did so just to see you grow up to be stress free, I wish to see you smile and laugh as you have around me all the time. Not just with me but with others as well. I love you so damn much don't you ever think that I'd ever have a regret about this...The only thing I would regret would be not being in your life sooner." He said softly to her as he heard her moaning due to the pleasure he was giving her.

 

"P-Promise?" She moaned as she placed her hands on his cheeks softly

 

"Yes, I promise you Sarina, I don't regret this. I don't regret anything that I've done to you so far or said to you so far. I love and adore you so much." He said softly to her before he kissed her again.

 

She kissed him back as she moaned while she moved her hips into him. He moved his hands from her cheeks down her body to her hips where he held them tightly and he roughly moved into her weak spot intentionally making her scream his name until they both came one after the other. Afterwards he pulled after her and he lied beside her pulling her closely to him.

 

"I love you Levi." Sarina said panting.

 

"I love you too Sarina. Don't you dare forget it." He said as he removed her glasses from her face.

 

She closed her eyes and cuddled into him as she heard her glasses being placed on the side table. She fell asleep in Levi's arms as he placed a blanket that was at the end of his bed over the both of them.


	13. Birthday surprise part one

Levi knew that something was wrong with his girlfriend when the fourth of may came around, he couldn't figure it out until she had told him for the entire day she was going to be at her parents place. Apparently they wanted to speak to her about something, it all clicked within his mind. It was his love's birthday, he felt more than stupid for forgetting it and for the time that she was gone for Levi had an idea he hoped wouldn't back fire on him. He placed a trail of her favorite rose all the way to their bedroom where he waited for her in the best position he could while being tied up. He got really bored as he waited for her and fell asleep until he heard the door slam shut.

 

"LEVI WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Sarina yelled, she didn't seem to be in a good mood

 

He wondered what he did wrong from the tone of her voice but he stayed put as he saw the bed room door bust open. She shut it and she went straight up to him and pulled his hair as she glared at him.

 

"Are you stupid or just desperate right now? Honestly after what I heard from my mother you are really damn fucking lucky that I am even still willing to place up with your shit." Sarina growled before she untied him and she got off of him.

 

"Sarina...What the hell happened when you were at your mother's?" Levi asked confused

 

"Tch, you should know! You told my mother you bull shitted your way out of meeting my father and you had no intention of being with me later on!" She said pissed

 

Levi looked to her as if she was crazy. "Seriously...Why the fuck would I say something like that? You should know by now that I would never say something like that or even dare talk with your mother."

 

Sarina tried to keep herself calm as she heard him speak and she rubbed between her eyes. "Then why did she tell me that?"

 

"Because she wants to see you heart broken like your sisters have been they are all on their second boyfriend while the two of us are still strong." Levi said as he went in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

 

Sarina didn't say anything for a long while before she closed her eyes and calmed herself before she frowned at him. "Yeah...You're right Levi. I...I'm really sorry." She said sadly

 

"Its alright there's one way you can make it up to me." He said before he kissed her.

 

"Of course, Just don't expect me to let you do all the work." Sarina said as she kissed him back before she pushed him on to the bed 

 

He pulled her on to him and took her button down shirt off of her before taking her bra off of her which after that she had taken his shirt off of him and got off of him enough to take his pants off taking his boxers down with them pushing him down as she did. He was slightly shocked at what she did but said nothing about it as she re-tied his wrists to the bed frame. He then felt her hands move down his chest as she went from kissing him on the lips to down to his neck as her hands made there way down to his shaft where he felt her move her hands both against him which made him moan loudly as he moved himself against her.

 

"S-Sarina, d-damn it woman stop this!" He pleaded as he whined

 

"Nope, not gunna happen. Your my birthday gift right?" She said seductively to him

 

He blushed but nodded his head. 

 

"Then you'll deal with whatever I do to you." She said as she kissed down his chest before she smirked up to him which made him blush even more at her.

 

"Sarina, you know you don't have to do this again if you don't want to. Hell it was a surprise the first time ar-Ahn!" Levi said before he closed his eyes and moaned loudly while his body arched up in pleasure "S-SARINA!"

 

Sarina while he was talking first raised her eyebrow at him but then she moved her hands lower against his shaft before she took as much of him as she could within her mouth before she started to move both her lips and her tongue against him which made him moan louder to the point that he had started to move himself up into her. She removed her hands from him and placed them on his hips as she continued which made him groan frustrated, he didn't like that she was restricted him as she was. He wanted nothing more than to feel her totally around him. The feeling of her hot mouth against him felt like heaven and he didn't want it to end, but he knew that it would once he came if she allowed him to anyways. 

 

Which she didn't, once he got close to it she removed herself from him and giggled at his reaction. 

 

"Oh you poor thing, you didn't like that did you?" She asked in a teasing tone.

 

He glared at her as he panted. "W-Why are you teasing me like hell Sarina?"

 

"Because you haven't said what I have been waiting to hear all day from you once out of you. And until you learn to read a damn calendar you're going to be placed through hell." She said seriously as she stood up on the bed with her legs on either side of him.

 

He looked up at her with a sigh. "Seriously just because I almost forgot what today is for you?"

 

"Yes! I turn 21 today and you didn't even remember it! Oddly enough my parents did and I got a few things from them and my siblings. And here you're supposed to be my boyfriend and hell when we were married you still couldn't remember it! How long will it take you to remember that today's my birthday Levi?" She said seriously as she crossed her arms over her bare stomach

 

He knew that he was in deep shit now, even though he was horny as all hell he couldn't help but feel a bit of regret as he heard her speak. 

 

"I'm sorry Sarina, I feel terrible about it I really do. Is this part of the reason you are always so distant with me in may?" He said as he looked up to her

 

"One of many yes. But this time I'll forgive you since you said you almost forgot which means that the first time you were tied up was because you remembered right?" She asked

 

"Correct."

 

She sighed and moved to the end of the bed. "Then you need to keep up with your memory love, I'm not always going to remind you."

 

"I know, now can you continue this or am I just going to be left horny as all hell?" Levi asked seriously

 

Sarina laughed and smiled. "Blunt as always, I guess I can do something about it." She said teasing him as she stripped herself of her skirt. 

 

"Damn you Rina, stop teasing me already!" He growled annoyed.

 

"Or what?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him.

 

"You really don't want to know." He said as his fist clenched above his head. 

 

Sarina saw what he did and crawled over him and grinned at her. "Oh? But I asked so please tell me Levi." She said softly as she moved her hands up his chest slowly

 

As she did so she saw the look in his eyes, she knew she had just triggered something within him but what she didn't know it was a side to him she didn't know about and she was excited to find out about. 

 

"Untie me and you'll find out the hard way." He growled.

 

She was interested in what he would do so she let him go, as she undid the tie around his wrists he placed one of her breasts in his mouth making her moan into him as he did so. She quickly undid it before he flipped them over as he continued to suck against her breast making her moan loudly into him as her hands went to his shoulders as his hands removed her panties and he moved straight into her as hard as he could making her scream loudly as she repeated his name in pleasure. He then held the small of her back with one of his hands as the other was on the side of her holding him up as he moved in and out of her roughly constantly going into the weak spot within her harder each time he did.

 

"S-SHIT! LEVI!" Sarina screamed as she came panting

 

"Don't you dare think I'm done with you, you fucking tease me you brat, you know I hate being teased. Especially sexually. You and I are going to be stay here for the rest of the night, have any objections to that brat?" Levi said glaring at her

 

She quickly shook her head with made him smirk slightly. "Good, Happy birthday you brat. Even if you are turning into an adult I don't ever want to see you drunk off of your ass like you were the first time around. You're a horny drunk woman which when I had to deal with you the first time was hell." Levi said as he continued moving into her

 

"A-Ahn...R-Really?" Sarina said shocked

 

"Yes, now Sarina enjoy the rest of your night with me." Levi said before he kissed her heatedly on the lips.

 

She kissed him back as she moaned as she held on to him tightly. For the rest of Sarina's birthday she had Levi keeping her occupied even though his original idea was to purpose to her then. He figured he could ask her about it when she wasn't so mental.


	14. Birthday surprise part two

It was Christmas day and Sarina knew exact what that meant. It was her fiancées birthday, yes once again Levi purposed to her. He had purposed to her on Halloween night in front of her parents and siblings which made her beyond gitty to even see that he did that. But she was happy to be with him alone in the apartment, since Farlan and Isabel had gotten their own apartment together. Sadly though Levi worked on Christmas day which when Sarina woke up alone she felt more than slightly upset. she knew that her family was up but she didn't want to go over to their place without him so she stayed inside the apartment she shared with Levi until he came back.

 

She made herself breakfast and as she went to the living room she saw that there was snow on the wooden floor. So she followed the trail only to see Levi face first on the couch. She laughed a bit as she poked his side. He jumped when he felt her finger poking his side.

 

"Shit Rina, do you have to be so damn quiet." He said before he pulled her on to the couch under him.

 

She smiled as she wrapped her arms around him. "Yes, because its in my nature to be so. Happy birthday Levi." She said with a grin

 

"Tch, some birthday this turned out to be...Stupid damn boss calls me in for some stupid reason and I end up being called off because I'm in a pissy mood." He said as he cuddled into her chest

 

"Aww, were you grumpy because you couldn't be with me?" She asked in a teasing voice

 

He tickled her and glared at her. "Stop that now, but to answer that question yes. I wanted to be there for you when you woke up and spend the entire day with you. Not having to go out in the damn cold ass snow just to deal with a bunch of dumb asses."

 

"Well you're going to need to go out there again since mom and dad wants to see us today."

 

He groaned and placed his head against her chest. "Do we have to?"

 

"Yup, and they want us to stay there for dinner too. So you and I are gunna be stuck dealing with whatever is going on at the house."

 

"Tch, I don't like the males that your stupid sisters are with." He grumbled against her chest

 

"Yeah well neither do I but I have to keep in mind they don't like seeing you with me either. They don't think you and I will get past marriage. I know we will, we've done so before but this time it'll be different...right?"

 

"Got that fucking right, I'm not going to lose you to anything." He said as he tightly held her within his arms.

 

She blushed deep red as she looked to him. "So are we just going to stay here all morning?"

 

"No, but you're warm and I'm cold. So until I'm warm again you're staying the fuck put."

 

She laughed and smiled. "I can make you cocoa you know Levi."

 

He looked to her unamused. "Then I won't be able to cuddle with you."

 

She kissed him softly on the lips before she placed a hand on his face. "Yes you will. I can be on your lap as you hold your cup of cocoa. That way you can still cuddle with me and you can be warm."

 

Levi pondered the idea and slowly got up. "You better be fucking quick about it."

 

"Yeah, yeah." She said before she got up.

 

He didn't like how she was acting as she moved away from him he slapped her butt which made her jump slightly. 

 

"You have no idea how weird that just felt...Weirdo." She said looking to him as she shook her head. 

 

She then left for the kitchen. She made both of them a cup of cocoa before going into the living room with them. She handed Levi his cup before she sat on his lap as she held her cup with both of her hands on the cup. Levi took a sip of it and rose an eyebrow at her.

 

"Brat what did you do to this?" He asked looking to her

 

"What do you not like it?" She asked sadly

 

"No its not that, its actually really good. I'll be honest with you, its better than what I make."

 

"Oh well. Its something my mom taught me. I placed water in with the packet then when its done in the microwave I placed a little bit of milk in it before stirring it." Sarina said shyly

 

"I'm going to have you do this for me more often." He said as he wrapped his arms around her tightly pulling her closer to him.

 

She smiled at him before she kissed him on the lips. He kissed her back as his free hand went up her bare leg. She swatted his hand. "No, not when we both have cocoa in our hands." She said as she glared at him playfully

 

He placed his cup on the side table before he took her cup from her hand. He then took her robe off of her body only to see that she was only wearing a short night gown.

 

"Aren't you cold in that?" He asked

 

"Well with my robe on I'm not." Sarina said as she crossed her arms.

 

"Looks like this will warm both of us up." He said with a smirk before he kissed her making her face him as he took her nightgown off of her body. 

 

"Damn I'm cold...Levi." She whined against his lips as he took her panties off of her. 

 

"You won't for long Sarina I promise you." He said as he pushed her down. 

 

After they warmed up levi had them take a shower before they went across the street to where her family lived. When she saw the door open it was one of her sisters boyfriends that answered the door.

 

"Oh its you loser." The male said

 

"Fuck off bastard. I don't like you and you don't like me so keep your stupid comments to yourself." Sarina said as she pushed him out of the way and went to hug her parents. 

 

She then took her coat off as well as her boots before she sat beside Levi on one of the couches before her youngest sister gave them their presents. Afterwards Sarina did her puzzle that she had gotten from her mother on the table as Levi sat beside her and he helped her with it which turned into the two of them laughing from trying to get the same pieces all the time. Once the puzzle was done they cleaned it up and they were both challenged in a game of guitar hero. Levi declined but Sarina accepted it.

 

Levi sat beside her eldest sister as he watched Sarina play the game, he didn't know that Sarina even played the game so he was shocked when he saw that she won against her. The others then tried before their boyfriends tried to out do Sarina. Levi narrowed his eyes when two of them tried to make a pass at her only for Sarina to beat both of them before she went to sit on Levi's lap.

 

At dinner everyone but Sarina and Levi spoke, mainly because levi was trying to keep calm about feeling Sarina's hand constantly going up his thigh. Once they went back home after desert later on Sarina grinned a bit.

 

"You know you never opened the gifts that I had gotten for you." 

 

"Same goes for you, did you want to do that now before we head in?" He asked

 

"Yeah, but I want you to do yours last because of your last present." She said with a grin

 

He rose an eyebrow at her. "What the hell are you planning Brat?" He asked

 

"I can't spoil your surprise Levi." She said as she took her coat off.

 

He rolled his eyes as he pulled her on to the couch with him. She opened her presents first which were mainly things for her work that he knew she needed as well as a few things he knew she liked, like a Cd she really wanted and her own laptop, which surprised the hell out of her. 

 

She then gave him his presents and he was shocked when he opened his from her. Most of them where heart felt gifts that he knew she spent a whole lot of time looking for. She then got up and kissed him softly on the lips.

 

"Now you have one more but you have to come upstairs in ten minutes for it." She said before she went up the steps.

 

He rose an eyebrow at her, but didn't say anything. As he waited for time to go by he cleaned up the mess from them opening the presents that were under the tree. Afterwards he went to their bedroom to see if she was there only to place a hand over his mouth as he saw Sarina on the bed blushing madly while being cuffed to the bed. He looked to what she wore and it was a two piece lingerie outfit that was all black. 

 

He closed the door before he went onto the bed and he spread her legs apart going between them, he then cupped her face in his hands before he kissed her lovingly on the lips. 

 

"I can get used to you being like this." He said softly to her.

 

"Don't, this is seriously damn embarrassing. But I am taking advice from my mother who wants to see us have a family soon. Apparently she's over trying to get me to move on from you."

 

He chuckled. " So, tell me how did you find time to find something like this?" He asked as he undid the back of the lingerie.

 

"Well you're always gone so I went out one day after I got out of work with my mom and well she thought that because of your personality that this would work best." Sarina said with a shrug

 

"Well she defiantly know's how to make me want you. But don't you worry I won't do the same thing you did to me in may. A lot of things were fucked up then, I'm just happy you are willing to go through all of this again with me." Levi said as he stripped her off the article of clothing that covered her body.

 

She nodded her head as she blushed "A-Alright Levi...and of course I'm willing to go through all of this again with you. Levi you really have no idea just how much I care and love you. Sure I enjoy the sexual moments we have...But the thing that I love most about being around you is being in your arms cuddling with you. Your compassion for those you care about is what I love about you, because I know no matter what happens you'll always love those who've affected you." She said as she saw him take his shirt off of him as well as his belt before he looked to her

 

"Yes and you've affected me a lot since I was first here, I still can't believe that I came into this damn fucking place as a damn doll." He said as he shook his head

 

She laughed and smiled. "Well when I found you on the side of the road like I did I honestly didn't think you'd be human if I kissed you which that on its own scared the shit outta me."

 

He chucked before he kissed her. "But you love me."

 

"Yes I won't deny that ever...but then...I was unsure if I was even able to love someone." She said sadly

 

"I know, I remember the many times I just held you in my arms as you slept. The times you thought I wasn't looking and you cried because of the hurtful words that were said to you that weren't true. You might know how to be quiet but I can tell when you're upset Sarina." Levi said as he finished undressing himself.

 

She blushed even more and looked away from him. "S-So what now...You're just going to call me out on everything I've ever tried to hide from you?"

 

"Maybe...Are you always going to look away from me when you know I'm right?" He asked as he took the last piece of clothing off of her body before he moved into her.

 

"L-Levi..." she moaned as she placed her head back

 

He kissed her neck and held her hips tightly as he moved into her as hard as he could making her scream in pleasure each time he went inside of her going faster each time he heard his name leave her lips. He marked her neck on both sides and down her body while he groaned into her body.

 

"Answer me Sarina or you aren't getting out of those cuffs any time soon." He growled against her

 

"N-No...I...I won't...Damn it levi!" She whined as she felt him move slowly

 

"You better not, I don't want you to ever hide yourself from me. Be it your stupid roller coaster emotions or whether or not you want me to place you back here and fuck the hell out of you. Do you understand me brat?"

 

"Y-Yes...I...Ahn! L-Levi!"

 

He saw the key on the side table, he undid the cuffs only to place her on top of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her while he felt her move on top of him. He moaned into her as he held her hips tightly. Each time he felt her go down him he'd slam her down him making both of them moan loudly into the kiss. After a few more movements from Sarina both of them came and Levi laid down with Sarina beside him as they panted heavily. 

 

"I swear if you are like that on our honeymoon I know for damn fucking well I'll get pregnant." Sarina said as she looked up to him.

 

He chuckled "Don't worry everything will be alright, anyways you are a wonderful mother. Just you better not try to push me away from you when you're taking care of our kid, I won't have you placing us last like you did last time." Levi said as he held her in his arms.

 

She smiled sadly but nodded her head. "Alright, I won't I promise you." She said before she kissed him.

 

"Good, now sleep brat. Tomorrow I know Farlan and Isabel will find their way here."

 

She chuckled. "What about us sleeping in our own sweat I thought you didn't like being dirty?" She teased

 

"Brat shut it before make you." He growled as he nuzzled her against her neck

 

She laughed and smiled. "Alright, Alright...Goodnight levi."

 

"Goodnight brat. You are taking a shower with me in the morning by the way."

 

She laughed and smiled even more. "Yes Corporal Ackerman."


	15. 'Hard' work

After four years of college Sarina thought that it'd be a good idea to surprise Levi at his work as his assistant. She had signed up for the job two months prior to it and was very excited to surprise him, knowing that he wasn't all amused that he'd have to work with someone who wasn't her. So at the time she was supposed to be in his office she knocked at the door wearing the most professional thing she had within her wardrobe. A pencil skirt with a blouse and one inch heels. 

 

"Enter." Levi said unamused

 

She went into the office only to see Levi's desk chair faced away from her, which made her smirk slightly.

 

"Alright, I haven't looked at your profile or anything yet. I'm going to trust you on this. Who are you and what makes you think you have what it takes to be my assistant?" Levi said bluntly

 

"I believe you know exactly who am and why I'm more reasonable to be your assistant love. Or have you forgotten about me already?" Sarina said with her arms crossed

 

Levi's chair quickly turned so he faced only for him to look at her shock. "Fuck me...Rina don't you dare scare me like that brat!"

 

"Not here, maybe after work though." She said with a laugh.

 

"Is that any way to talk to you boss Sarina?" Levi asked seriously

 

"Maybe not, but you aren't my boss yet." She said with a grin

 

Levi silently got up before he went up to her pushing her back first against the door before he kissed her as he locked the door to his office. He pushed himself against her as he lifted her skirt up her legs making it so her legs were wrapped around him tightly. 

 

"I don't give two shits, you're going to scream for me right here and now brat." He growled against her as he carried her to his desk where he made her skirt go up to her hips as he pulled her panties down her body.

 

"L-Levi..."Sarina moaned as she closed her eyes

 

He smirked as he quickly undid his belt before undoing his pants and pulling them down along with his boxers as he continued to move his three fingers against the sensitive skin. She soon moaned into him as she felt him inside of her.

 

"I feel like we're re-living the second time I had you when we first started off together." Levi groaned against her

 

"Mmm...L-Levi please don't stop." Sarina moaned as she held on to him tighter

 

He moved faster and harder making her moan louder into his shoulder as he held on to her hips tighter. Levi then made her look up at him as he kissed her lovingly on the lips as he felt her orgasm, which made her moan loudly into the kiss as he groaned into her. He then panted against her as he smiled at her.

 

"I think I can get used to this every now and then...And I'm not going to hire you just because you're my fiancee. I'm hiring you because I want to keep an eye on you and make sure I don't have that bitch who made me cheat on you come in here to shitty like seduce me."

 

She laughed a bit and smiled. "So, what did you want me to do first boss?"

 

"You know how I like my tea right?"

 

"Mhm, I make it for you all the time at home don't I?"

 

"True...Can you make it here please?" Levi asked as he pulled out of her and pulled himself together.

 

She got off of his desk and placed her panties on before placing her skirt over her legs again.

 

"Of course." She said before she kissed him.

 

She left and did as he asked. As she did Levi sat down and cleaned his desk before working again. He then had Erwin come into his office.

 

"So how did the interview go?" Erwin asked

 

"I knew the girl and her background already checked out. So she is doing a favor for me." Levi said as Sarina came into the office and place a cup on a coaster in his office.

 

"Here you are sir." Sarina said with a smile

 

"I'm glad you remembered what I told you about this." Levi said as he picked the cup up

 

"Sir, I've known you for a while, I know how much of a clean OCD you have."

 

Erwin could tell there was something between the two of them that they didn't know. But he was glad that Levi had an assistant that wasn't going to drive him insane.


	16. Levi gone Yandere for his lover

Sarina didn't know how it happened or why it did but Levi began to start being more and more possessive of her. It was like some strange fanfiction come to life, as she was thinking that she shook her head and rubbed between her eyes. No, there was no way that her love was becoming a yandere. He knew that she was already his, she was his wife for fuck sakes! You'd think that being married for two years all over again would make someone realize that they weren't going to leave them!?

 

But not to Levi, Levi wanted to be the only person who saw Sarina and who would be able to secretly undress her with his eyes. He knew that those he worked with knew that she was married but to who they didn't know. She never told anyone and neither did he, he wanted it to be just them forever. He didn't want to go through the complications that he had went through before again. He wanted her to always be beside him and to always beg him to take her.

 

But she had taken her job too seriously, after the first day it was difficult to get her to have sex with him on the job. Then after awhile of realizing why, he saw that she was too embarrassed knowing that Hanji, Petra and the others who where in the survey corps was under one company name. Which made him even more egged to take her on his desk. But of course she'd keep it strict, that was until one day he had to go to a meeting only to see Jean Kirstien and Ouol picking on his wife for being as silent and as she was.

 

It pissed him off so much he snapped. "Kirstien! Ouol! Stop picking on my secretary, at least she doesn't do a shitty job of her work unlike you two so fuck off and get back to work!" Levi said angered

 

Knowing that Levi was Co-CEO of the corps cooperation they both fled away from Sarina who was in tears. Levi hated it when she was in tears so he went up to her and hugged her tightly making her instantly hug him back.

 

"T-Thank you Levi." She said softly to him.

 

"I thought you weren't going to call you by my name at work?" Levi teased

 

She only buried her face into his chest. "You're such an ass." She whined

 

"Yes, but you love me for it." He teased

 

"No I love you because you understand me and have the personality of a bad ass hottie. Sure you have a bad past but my isn't that much of a walk in the park either." She said as she sniffled a bit as she looked up at him.

 

He blushed slightly and she kissed his cheek. "I'll See you in your office after your meeting. There's something I want to talk to you about Levi."

 

"Its not a bad thing is it?" Levi asked

 

"No, its not." She said with a smile

 

He then kissed her lovingly on the lips. "Alright I'll be a while so find something to occupy yourself in the mean time."

 

"Okay, I love you."

 

He held her closer to him. "I love you too Sarina."

 

He then let her go before leaving, he went to his meeting as he listened to Hanji explaining something stupid that he didn't care about. What he did care about was what his love wanted to talk about. If it wasn't bad then what the hell was it? She obviously doesn't want a divorce, she had said it was a good thing. She didn't look pregnant and they hadn't done anything for over a year which seriously fucking got to him.

 

It was slowly killing him inside not to feel the inside of his love, hearing her moaning his name, begging him to continue to pleasure her to feel her beautiful soft hands on his shoulders and back. Oh so badly he wanted her, but he wanted to respect her. He realized that if he took her without her wanting him that he'd be raping her and that's something he didn't want to ever do. He wanted to cherish her body, he wanted to cherish...ALL OF HER. 

 

And being the nervous wreck she had become once again made it difficult for him to do so. He unblocked out Hanji as he heard his loves name come out of her lips.

 

"....Sarina helped me figure out that this will only work if its made out of not only the materials I said earlier but with cement too!"

 

"Whoa hold up here Shitty glasses, you're telling me you got advice from my secretary?" Levi asked confused

 

"Yup! She's really smart!" Hanji said with a grin

 

"Tch, of course she is, that's why she's my secretary. I wouldn't have hired her if she was some dumb brat who didn't know shit." Levi said narrowing his eyes at the four eyed crazied woman

 

"From what you're telling me Sarina should be automatically placed up a rank." Erwin said from beside Levi

 

"I deny it. I refuse to hire anyone else if Sarina isn't my secretary. I rather not have some preppy ass brat around here flirting with everyone here instead of doing her job. Sarina is to stay as my secretary and I'm not debating this. If you want me to stay here with you Erwin you better not argue this or I swear I will quit here and now." Levi said coldly as he glared at the tall blond haired male.

 

"Alright....fine. So she stays as such but I'm raising her pay."

 

"Fine whatever, as long as she stays in her position." Levi said looking away fro Erwin.

 

"Not to talk out of turn here but it sounds like you're being really possessive of her." Petra said weakly

 

"Tch, that's because she's my wife, I have every right to do so if I feel that it'll screw up our relationship. I rather know what she's doing at every moment of the day then not have her around and wonder of dumb asses are harassing the fuck out of her." Levi said coldly as he looked at the ginger girl

 

"Wait you're saying you're married to her?" Erwin asked

 

"Tch, you're slow. I told you when I first started being here with you that I was with someone and that if she was to ever be here for a job and it happens to be something close to me that I wouldn't let her out of my sight. You were fine with knowing that so don't you fucking dare change your mind!" Levi growled

 

At that point in time there was a soft knock on the door as the two males argued with one another. Hanji got the door only to see her assistant Krista.

 

"Hey what's up?" Hanji asked

 

"U-Uhm...t-the top floor is on fire because of Jean messing with a few things up there. Everyone but one person is out of there." Krista said softly

 

"Who's still up there?" Hanji asked

 

"Sarina, Mr. Ackerman's assistant." Kirsten said softly

 

Levi heard this and pushed Hanji out of the way. "Are you sure that Sarina is still up there?" Levi asked

 

"Y-Yes sir." Krista said with a nod

 

"Damn it, make sure everyone else is out I'm going to get her." Levi said sternly before he left

 

He went up all four flights of steps to the top floor only to see smoke from the door. He covered his mouth with his jacket before he felt the door nob to feel that it was cold. So he went into the office area and he went to where his office was avoiding falling pieces. He got to the door and he didn't care anymore, what he did care about was the woman he loved and cherished. He found her by his desk, she was crying scared. Once she saw him she jumped into his arms which made him slightly happy. 

 

"Lets get the fuck out of here Sarina."

 

"O-Okay Levi." She said between sniffles.

 

He picked her up bridal style and got both of them out of the office area and going down two flights of steps before they heard a loud boom sound. Sarina squealed a bit as she held on to Levi tightly crying. 

 

"I-I'm scared!" Sarina cried

 

"I got you Sarina and I'm never letting you go." Levi said as he went down the steps quicker. 

 

She nodded her head as it was between his head and his shoulder. She continued to hold on to him tightly until they got outside as the entire building started to go off like fireworks. Levi didn't let her go for a moment as he sat down beside Hanji. Sarina loosened her grip on him before she frowned at him.

 

"I-I'm sorry you have to go up there just to get me...I...I twisted my ankle going up the steps before your meeting. I couldn't move much." She said sadly

 

"I don't fucking care that I had to do that. I care about your safety Sarina, I love you too damn much to see you die." He said softly to her

 

She nodded her head before she hugged him tightly before she leaned against him.

 

"I don't even know how I got stuck where I was. All I remember was someone coming into your office as I was dusting off your desk like I usually do for you and then all of a sudden I was squished under your desk and I smelled smoke as well as heard the alarms. I couldn't stand so I couldn't move much until I saw you." She said sadly

 

"Its fine brat, but it doesn't matter now. You're safe with me and that's how it'll stay. Sarina...I realize you hate what I'm about to say but its for your own good. I think its best if you stay at home where I know you'll be safe. I don't want to always have to get worried that something bad will happen to you because you're out in the public."

 

"I don't hate it, but as long as I get to see you a bit more and you don't just ignore me I'll be fine." Sarina said as she looked up to him with a smile

 

"That's my girl. I love you."

 

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you too."

 

As the fire was being taken care of they all had to write a statement of what they were doing at the time of the fire. The only one who didn't was Sarina due to her injury, she was taken care of. After writing a quick statement Levi went looking for Jean and Oulo. They were both near an ally talking. With the sirens and such no one would realize what Levi was about to do to both males. He knocked both of them out and used the beautiful knife that Sarina had re-gotten him to chop their body pieces up and place them in different dumpsters along the side of the ally before using one of their shirts to clean his knife. He then went looking for his wife only to see her walking around looking hopelessly until their eyes met. 

 

Her eyes lit up and she went up to him before she kissed him lovingly on the lips. "Can we go home now?"

 

"Of course. I'm done with this shit." Levi said before he picked her up again

 

She laughed a bit and smiled at him, knowing that he enjoyed having her close to him. After being placed in their car and having Levi drive them home as well as have him pick her up and place her on the couch she gave him a Cheshire grin.

 

"What's with that stupid fuckin' grin Sarina?" Levi asked curiously

 

She pulled him down on to the couch before going on top of him with her legs on either side of him. She heatedly kissed him as she quickly undid his dress shirt and started on his pants before he realized what she was doing. He smirked at her and pushed her down after completely stripping her body. He then finished stripping himself before he moved himself as hard as he could into his love.

 

"Y-YES! LEVI!!!" Sarina screamed loudly as her body arched into his.

 

"Fuck you're tight as hell. You're going to be the death of me brat." Levi groaned into her neck

 

"No your working habits will. You realize that there have been nights where I've gone home without you that I had to walk home instead of taking the car because you kept the keys in your damn pocket." Sarina said seriously

 

He blinked his eyes a few times. "Seriously? I've never realized that."

 

"Well now you do! Its why you haven't been laid since now. I was too damn pissed off at you!" Sarina said glaring up at him.

 

"I promise I'll make it up to you. Just name it Rina and I'll do it." Levi said as he held her hands tightly within his.

 

"Come home each night like a normal damn person around 6/7 pm. I don't fuckin' care about the projects that you have to do and the papers you have to sign. If you still want me with you and still want to fuck me however you wish then you need to fuckin' show it not just say it to other to make them jealous that they can't ever fuck you or me." Sarina said seriously

 

He laughed but smiled. "And this is why I love you so much, you're so blunt its so cute." He said before he kissed her lovingly on the lips. "I promise you that I'll do that from now on."

 

"Good I'll keep you to that. Now fucking move or we're ending up on the floor and you're going on the bottom." Sarina said seriously

 

"Like fucking hell am I!" Levi growled before he moved out of her before going back into her just as hard earning a pleasureful moan from the female under him.

 

He continued to do so earning more pleasurable moans and getting some pleasurable screams as well which were mixed with his name and her wanting more than he was giving her. He was more than happy to give her what she wanted. Just hearing her moan his name egged him to continue thrusting himself into her in every way he knew how that would be pleasureful for both her and him. Which afterwards they lied down on the couch him underneath her. 

 

Levi petted the back of Sarina's hair as she hummed in content as she lied against his chest with her eyes closed. "You really want me to be pregnant again don't you Levi?"

 

He smirked down at her. "You wouldn't be bored."

 

She looked up at him and gave him a blank look. "Oh ha-ha. You realize that you might become second in my life if I have a boy again?" She teased at the end

 

She was instantly flipped on to her back and her neck was kissed once again as she whined.

 

"I refuse to have you do that over again. I will fuck you whenever I want after that kid hits the age of one. You will subject to me and I swear you object to it and I will have you be chained to the bed as I fuck you twice as hard as I did today. Do you understand me brat?"

 

She laughed and smiled. "If you say so Levi."

 

Damn you brat for knowing how to get me to express how much I want your beautiful body. At least you don't know what I've done for you.~


	17. Depression over love

"Levi..." Sarina said sadly

 

There was silence

 

"Levi..." Sarina said again sadly

 

Again silence...

 

"LEVI!" Sarina shouted just to get his attention

 

Again...no answer. She frowned as she stared at Levi who was ignoring her. She wanted to cuddle with him, but he had gotten home, ate dinner before going to his study room to work... _again_. It was like he enjoyed making her miserable. She sighed in defeat as she left the room, she got her shoes on before she got her mp3 player and started to walk outside with her big head phones over her ears. She didn't know where she was walking to but she was depressed over having a miscarriage and she didn't know how to deal with the emotions that came with it.

 

The first time it happened Levi cuddled with her and made time for her. But now...he ignored her and at times even stayed out until around 3/4 am. She ended up going to a bar where she knew she would probably get beyond drunk and pass out. She had realized that she was a light weight when it came to drinking. She had found that out on her 21st birthday when Levi and her had two glasses of whiskey with sprite only for her to get beyond drunk that night and have her waking up with Levi on top of her naked. 

 

Levi had told her that she was a light weight since he wasn't even close to being drunk and she had lost it after the second drink. She went into the bar and she just drank tequila until everything started to become blurry. She felt the depression go away and she felt as if everything that had been lifted off of her. Her memory went blank as she felt herself go into a coma. When she woke up she saw that she was in an unnoticable bed in a room that had white walls as there was a small machine next to her.

 

_where the fuck am I?_

 

She went looking for her glasses only to feel someone place them on her face. She looked to where the hands came from only to see Levi, who looked beyond tired. There were insomnia rings around his eyes and he looked like he had been fighting with sleep for a while.

 

"Brat why the fuck did you go to a damn bar to kill yourself?!" He said angered

 

She looked away from him as she started to remember why she left the house to begin with.

 

_He ignored me, he promised he'd be there and he wasn't._

 

He forced her to look at him before he sighed. "Sarina...Please speak to me." He said softly. "I've been so worried about you. You've been unconscious for over a week now. I don't know what I'd do without you with me. Can't you at least tell me just what made you do what you did?"

 

She swatted his hand away from her. "You really must be stupid to ask me that!" She said sadly

 

He looked to her in shock. "Sarina?"

 

"That night I tried to get your attention three times...Not once, not twice but  _THREE TIMES_  Levi! But you ignored me! I've been battling my depression again and I wanted to cuddle with you but since you didn't even want to acknowledge me I just left for a bit. I didn't expect to over dose on Alcohol but it happened! I just wanted something to make my depression go away! I can't deal with it alone you should know this by now! We've been together for how long Levi?!" Sarina said first sadly then slowly getting irate as she continued to speak

 

He rubbed between his eyes and he got up. "I'm sorry Sarina, I really am. I didn't mean to ignore you. But I had to get that project done, now I'm going to get the nurse so they can check on you so don't be a brat about things alright?"

 

She just crossed her arms and looked away from him. He sighed and left before a nurse came in. She checked Sarina's blood level and such before she was let out of the hospital. Once Sarina go herself dressed again she saw that she had a scar on her. She realized that the doctor probably out to pump out the alcohol from her stomach. She shook her head and she finished dressing herself before she went to the waiting room only to see Petra beside Levi. She rose an eyebrow at the two before she walked up to them.

 

"Levi...They're letting me out." Sarina said as she went up to him.

 

"Alright, lets go." Levi said as he started to walk towards the door.

 

She felt confused but said nothing as she saw that Petra walked beside Levi with a smile on her face. She so badly wanted to slap the stupid out of Petra as well as the smile on the idiot ginger's face. She was placed in the back of the car only for her to kick Levi's seat as she glared.

 

"What's your problem brat?"

 

"Why the hell is your  _wife_  in the back and some other girl is in the front?" She asked coldly

 

"You told me you broke up with her...Did you lie to me Levi?!" Petra said shocked

 

Sarina coldly laughed before she kicked both of their seats. 

 

"Alright, I see what's going on here. I get the memo. I'm out. Fuck you Levi I'll just walk home and be prepared to see that house empty of everything I own." Sarina said before she got her cell phone out and she called one of her siblings.

 

She was quickly picked up by her elder brother before Levi could even speak one word to her. She then quickly rushed through the house and got her things before she went across the street and she unpacked everything back into the room she had shared with her younger sister. She looked around it before she had started to cry. Her sister had come up the steps only to instantly go to her elder sister's side and hug her tightly.

 

"What's wrong Sarina?" Her sister asked concerned

 

"Not only did Levi lie to me about loving me...H-He's been cheating on me too!" She said sadly before she cried harder

 

"That'll explain why Levi is outside the house raging at our bro. But this is good for you, you can see new people and find your soul mate if he or she is out there." Her sister said with a small smile

 

"Tch, I honestly thought that Levi was my soul mate...B-But now...I don't know." Sarina said before she cried against her sister.

 

Her sister hugged her again rubbing her back as she did. "There there...Everything will be okay. Just you watch."

 

"No it won't! Levi's an asshole! I can't trust men!" She said holding her sister tighter

 

Her sister sighed and just continued to rub her back until Sarina fell asleep on her lap. A few minutes afterwards Levi walked up the steps only to get glared at by her sister.

 

"What do you want heart breaker?" Her sister said coldly

 

"Calm yourself Guenivere, I'm only here to get Sarina. Nothing more."

 

"You aren't taking her anywhere! She told me what you did and you have some fucking nerve to come in here so calm like just to put her back into a place where she'd get hurt!" Guenivere said as she got Sarina's head from her lap before standing up crossing her arms. "Sarina loved you and you hurt her badly. What married guy cheats on their wife? Honestly I thought that you were a pretty cool guy, you had made my big sis smile, laugh and you two looked awfully cute together, but now that you've shown your true self I don't know what to think about you anymore. I've never seen Sarina like this before, she doesn't deserve the hurt that you've given her."

 

Levi sighed and rubbed between his eyes before he looked to Guenivere. "Let me tell you what I told your idiot elder brother. I never said anything to petra about being with her, if anything I had told her that I wanted nothing to do with her since I had Sarina as my wife. I love your sister to death, she means everything to me. Hell I spent most of a damn week worrying and watching over her since she had alcohol poisoning. I didn't think she'd wake up but she did and I was thankful for that. Sarina wouldn't allow me to say anything before storming off. I know she's depressed and I know she can be dramatic so...can I please just take her with me and possibly get her to understand what I've done?"

 

Guenivere said that his eyes never faltered away from her as he talked. So she knew he wasn't bull shitting her, she crossed her arms and shook her head. "You can't take her out of here. But, I'll allow you to be here until she wakes up. The moment I hear my name I'm coming up here and I'm knocking your ass out got it?"

 

"Fine, as long as I can try to talk to her." Levi said as he walked towards Sarina.

 

Guenivere watched him take his shoes off and go beside Sarina. He pulled her closely to him making it so Sarina's head was against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her carefully. He slowly started to pet the back of her head and Guenivere smiled a little. She knew that Levi cared just by what she had saw. She went to the steps and sat there with her phone in hand talking to her boyfriend via facebook. With Levi he watched Sarina sleep as he wiped the stray tears from her face before he closed his eyes and held on to her tightly.

 

He adored Sarina, there wasn't anything that could compare to just how much he loved his wife. He married her for a reason, she was the only one who he thought could ever truly understand him. So with that in mind he kept other females out of his mind, especially Petra who seemed all too eager to get him away from Sarina. He constantly argued with Petra over the fact that he loved Sarina and not her. But Petra was apparently too darn stupid to realize that she wasn't ever going to compare to how much he had...does love Sarina. 

 

He had found himself falling asleep as he held on to Sarina, which when Sarina woke up in Levi's arms she freaked out only to realize that Guenivere must have had a good reason for letting him near her. Even though she enjoyed being within his arms again, it hurt. It was painful for her to know in her own mind that she was betrayed by him. She loved him dearly and he had just dropped her like she was nothing to him. She then realized the nights he had stayed late...It wasn't because of 'late meetings'. It was because he was going behind her back with Petra, which would explain why he never wanted anything to do with her when it came to sex.

 

She shook her head and she sighed as she got his arm from around her only for him to open his eyes and pin her down quickly which made her look up to him sadly. 

 

"Don't you even start crying again Sarina, I don't know what the hell is going inside your damn head but let me tell you some facts that you have to believe."

 

She was silent as she looked to him sadly. 

 

"I'm not with Petra, hell I've never even kissed the woman let alone touched her how I've touched you many...Many times Sarina. I don't ever wish to depart from being beside you, I only love and care for you. I wouldn't want to jeopardize that Sarina. I didn't take a whole damn week off just to make sure you'd be okay just for shit to fall apart. Petra found her way to the hospital once Erwin was a stupid ass and told her where the fuck I was. She was in the middle of trying to convince me to leave you when you came out to the waiting room. I never wanted things to get this way. I'm sorry for ignoring you, I'm sorry for not doing a lot. But can we give this another shot? I know I'm not that expressive of how much I love you but I  _DO_  care for you Sarina." Levi said seriously

 

She blinked her eyes as she took in what he said before she gave him a small smile. "Only if you promise that we can cuddle. You never cuddle or have your arms around me anymore."

 

He chuckled a bit at her. "You seriously enjoy cuddling with me don't you?"

 

She blushed as she smiled up at him. "Yes is it bad that I enjoy cuddling with my husband?" 

 

"No, not at all." He said before he kissed her lovingly on the lips.

 

She kissed him back happily. He then got off of her and he got his shoes on before he got her suit case from the side of her bed.

 

"You didn't take your shit out of it did you?" Levi asked

 

"No, not yet." She said sadly

 

"Good, get your shoes on and we're going home."

 

"K-Kay." Sarina said as she got to the edge of her bed

 

She placed her boots back on her feet before she left with Levi. Once they were home she was dragged to their room where he kicked his shoes off as he pushed her down on to the bed. She looked at him somewhat shocked before she saw him go on top of her without his clothing on. She blushed a bit as he smirked down at her.

 

"Really you're going to blush? We've done this how many times Sarina?"

 

She only looked away from him only for him to take her glasses off of her and kiss her neck as he pulled her panties off of her before he pushed himself into her without warning making her moan loudly.

 

"LEVI!" She moaned out as she arched herself into him

 

He groaned as he placed his head against her shoulder. "Don't you dare go mute on me, I want to hear you be as loud as you can." He said softly against her as he continued to move in and out of her moaning as he did so.

 

"Y-YES-Ah-ahn! LEVI!" Sarina moaned as she held on to the bed on either side of her

 

"Louder, C'mon I know you can be louder. I've seen how you can yell, you're holding back on me again." He said lowly into her ears making her shiver which went all the way down her spine.

 

He then pulled out of her and stripped her of all of her clothing before he used one of her many bandanna's that were against her side of the bed and tied her to the bed with her arms over her head. She whimpered as she looked to him.

 

"Oh don't you dare start acting like that, you aren't getting out of this, this time. You're stuck being tied up until I'm done with you." He said lowly before he moved into her as he placed one of her legs over his shoulder.

 

She moaned loudly as her body arched into his. "DAMN IT LEVI!"

 

He smirked at her as he held one of her hips with one of his hands as the other groped her breast brushing over her nipple many times as he did so. He moved harder and faster getting rougher and rougher as he heard her go from moaning to screaming pleading him to give her release. So he did, repeatedly. He didn't let her go until they had both orgasmed six times, after the sixth time he untied her before he lied against her chest. She smiled at him as she petted the back of his head.

 

"Did you really have to do that for so long?" She asked curiously

 

"Tch, Yes. I've been neglecting you and I know that much. So I wanted to compensate for it. I love you Sarina, I'd never ever replace you with anyone." He said as he looked into her brown eyes

 

She smiled at him before she yawned. "Can we sleep now?"

 

"Of course, just don't you dare go out of this room tomorrow. You aren't leaving me any time soon. I was told that until you're okay that I could stay home and I'd get vacation pay for the time I was gone for." Levi said as he pulled out of her making her whine before lying beside her

 

"Okay Levi, If you say so." She said with a small smile

 

She lied against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. She closed her eyes contently as she felt him rub her back softly.

 

"Sarina...are you feeling any better than you did before?" He asked softly

 

"Mhm, yes. Thank you for spending time with me Levi. I am happy to have the time with you that I do...I don't feel as depressed anymore." She said softly

 

"Good. I don't like knowing that you're depressed Sarina."

 

"Hm...I know. Love you."

 

"Love you too brat. Now sleep." He said before he kissed the top of her head.


	18. Getting over a bad nightmare

It had been a few days since the the day Sarina had gotten out of the hospital and she had calmed down enough that Levi started to go back to work again. But he showed a bit more emotion around her than he usually did. Mainly because he didn't want to lose her again, just the sheer thought of losing his wife made his heart hurt. He went to bed when she did that way he knew that she was always loved and that she wasn't ever going to be alone. But one night Levi couldn't sleep, something seemed off with his wife. She looked very uncomfortable sleeping, it wasn't until she jumped out of her dream and almost scared the hell out of him before he wrapped his arms around her upper arms as she began to cry.

 

"Sarina, what's wrong?" He said softly to her.

 

She didn't say anything she only thing she did was she turned to Levi before she buried her face into his chest before she wrapped her arms around him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her as he rubbed her back to calm her down. She soon calmed down before she shakily sighed as she looked up at him.

 

"L-Levi...I don't want to be here alone anymore. I...I'm afraid of being alone." She said sadly

 

"Are you really that afraid of being here without me?" He asked

 

She nodded her head sadly. He kissed the top of her head before he kissed her on the lips. 

 

"Don't worry about a thing Sarina, as long as I am here you'll never have to worry about a thing. While I'm at work you can visit your siblings and mother until I get back. I don't want you thinking that I'm keeping here." He said softly to her

 

She nodded her head as she wrapped her arms around him tightly. "K-Kay...T-Thank you so much Levi."

 

He lied beside her again wrapping his arms around her as she smiled at Levi before she closed her eyes only for two hours to go by and neither one of them being able to sleep. She sighed as she opened her eyes and looking to Levi. 

 

"L-Levi...Are you still awake?" She asked softly

 

"Mhm. Can't sleep either brat?"

 

"No." She said as she felt him push her down.

 

Her night gown was placed off of her as her panties were taken off of her. She shivered at the cold November air as she felt two of his fingers go inside of her. She moaned as she closed her eyes. He kissed her as he slowly moved his fingers in and out of her until he slowly started to gain tempo making her moan louder and louder as she deepened the kiss as they brushed their tongues against one another. He then moved himself into her knowing that she had taken the time before to undress him.

 

He moved first at a steady pace before he got faster and harder as she went from moaning to screaming. He kissed down her body to her breasts as he held her as close as he could as he gave her everything he could without hurting her small fragile body. Levi found himself between her shoulder and neck once again as he kissed her neck, making her scream even more. He groaned into her until he felt her orgasm which then triggered himself soon after her. He panted against her breathing in her scent as he closed his eyes, he felt too tired to move so he lied against her chest. 

 

"You're sleeping with me on your chest, don't argue about it brat or you're going to be punished in the morning got it?" Levi said tiredly

 

"Yeah yeah...I got it. I wasn't going to argue anyways. I love you Levi."

 

"Yeah I love you too brat." He said before they fell asleep together.


	19. Brat one and two

Levi couldn't believe that he was stuck coming home to Sarina and  _twins._  It was slightly shocking to see that the twins not only looked a hell of a lot like their mother but they acted a lot like him. Which creeped him out when they got to the age that they could do things on their own. Their children's names were Maria and Rose. Sarina thought that the names would be ironic for him, he just rolled his eyes at her.

 

He knew why she said that they were ironic but said nothing about it. He knew that she was just teasing him about his first life and that she wanted him to know that she still remembered the fact that he was the reason his time didn't exist why Titans didn't exist, why he was able to live in peace without having to worry about the fact that his family would be eaten at a short moment notice. Knowing that, that threat wasn't there was a relief to him. Maria and Rose wouldn't have to know what its like to be face to face with creatures bigger than they are. They wouldn't have to fight for their lives. They could live however they wished. 

 

Even as the twin girls were raised Sarina made sure to always give him the attention that he needed from her, she was a girl of her word when it came to promises after knowing what would happen if she didn't go with her promises. Now seeing his two little brat's going to their first dance, together no less. Not with a date he wondered about his girls but said nothing about it. He drove them to their school and said goodbye to both of them before going back home to Sarina only to see her reading a book on the couch. She looked up as she smiled at him.

 

"Did they get inside alright?" Sarina asked

 

"Yeah the brat's are fine..But why don't either one of them have a date, they're both very attractive." Levi asked

 

Sarina chuckled a bit as she closed her book. "They're lesbians love, their lovers would be waiting for them inside. I had a talk with the girls a few days ago about it. I would have told you sooner but I didn't want it to cloud your mind when you had a big project to do." Sarina said with a small grin.

 

Levi sat beside her and wrapped his arm around her. "As long as they're happy, its fine. Looks like I'm going to have to talk to those two about hiding things like that from me when I pick them up."

 

She laughed and smiled at him. "Well that was unexpected. I honestly thought the worst when it came to you Levi."She said as she placed her book down.

 

"Tch, please Sarina, I realize that I may be a bit harsh and cold but that doesn't mean I don't want the best for those I love. Rose and Maria are sweet loving girls, if they find something interesting within their own gender then so be it, its not my job to pick out who's right for them and who's not. Only they can do that."

 

"Aww, aren't you a sweet heart." Sarina teased before he glared at her and started to tickle her which made her laugh and fall off of the couch.

 

That made him laugh and smile a bit at her. She glared playfully at him before she lightly kicked his leg. "Meanie."

 

"You love it though."

 

"Tch yeah right!"

 

He rolled his eyes and he knelt down to where she was and he towered over her. She grinned up at him which made him smile a bit at her before he kissed her softly on the lips. She kissed him back and he pulled her closer to him which then made her wrap her legs around his waist as he moved his hand into her shirt and under her bra as he began to mess with her breast making her moan into the kiss as he pushed himself into her.

 

"Levi you can't do this right now...Y-You need to be able to get R-Rose and Maria." Sarina moaned

 

"Tch, I'll be fine..." He said before he phone went off, he groaned before he got his phone from his back pocket.

 

He saw that it was Rose that had called him. He furrowed his brows as he answered the phone.

 

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Was the first thing that Levi said to his daughter

 

"D-Dad...C-Can you please pick up Maria and I...N-Neither of us want to be here anymore." She said sadly. 

 

"Did someone hurt you two?" Levi asked as he sat up as Sarina got her shoes on. 

 

She was going to go with Levi to get her kids. She worried about them just as much as he did. 

 

"Y-Yes." She said as she sniffled

 

"I'll be right there. Just you two wait outside." Levi said seriously

 

"O-Okay...I-I love you daddy." Rose said sadly

 

"I love you too Rose. I'll see you in a bit."

 

Levi then ended the call before he got his keys and the two left. They were both quiet until they got to the school. Where they both got out of the car and their children came up to them both crying hugging them. Sarina hugged Maria as Levi hugged Rose. 

 

"Sweet heart who hurt you?" Sarina asked softly to Maria.

 

"S-Stephline....S-She was u-using both Rose and I!" Maria said crying

 

Levi looked to Sarina who only looked to him sadly.

 

"C'mon girls lets get out of here. You two don't need to subject yourselves to something like this." Levi said seriously

 

"A-Alright." Maria and Rose said together.

 

They sat in the back of the car as Levi drove them home. "Girls I want both of you to change into your normal clothes then come back out. I'm taking you two somewhere for the night." Levi said as he looked back to his twin daughters

 

"O-Okay." They said sadly

 

Once they were home he didn't turn the car off but both girls got out and went inside the house to change their clothes before coming back out. As The girls where inside Sarina rose an eyebrow to Levi.

 

"What are you planning Levi?" Sarina asked

 

"You remember how you and I left Senior prom early because Petra was being a bratty bitch and kept on trying to get you away from me?" Levi asked

 

She nodded her head. "Very well....Wait are you taking us back there?" Sarina asked

 

"Yes, and I'm going to show our daughters that they have nothing to worry about when it comes to love. They'll find their special someone just like we found each other." Levi said as he placed a hand on hers.

 

She blushed and smiled at him. "When the hell did you become a big sap?" She asked

 

"Tch, I'm not a big sap, I just...oh never mind." He said as he looked away from her

 

She laughed and smiled at him. "I think its cute that you act like that. It shows that you care Levi...and caring is human ya' know."

 

"Tch, brat don't you even get started on that crap. I already have to keep myself from whacking you for naming our children after two of the area's in the world that I came from."

 

"They're also named after my middle name and my mother, Grand mother and elder sisters' middle name." Sarina grinned.

 

"Who's who?" Levi asked

 

"Rose is my middle name so guess the other." Sarina said as Maria and Rose came back into the car.

 

Levi shook his head. "Sarina you're a crazy person you know this right?" Levi said as he began to drive

 

"Yes but you love me for it. You wouldn't have married me and done half the crap that you have if you didn't love me." Sarina said with a cheesy grin.

 

"Tch, really now?" Levi asked as he looked to her sideways

 

She nodded her head. "Yup! Now Levi wasn't there something you wanted to tell Rose and Maria?" Sarina asked

 

Levi nodded his head. "That's right. Okay brats listen up, I realize that I may not be home all the time like your mother is. But I do care about you and I do give a shit about you. Don't you dare ever think that I don't. I'd do anything to see you two smile and happy, just like I'd do that for your mother. If you two have anything you want to talk about and I'm home feel free to talk to me. I don't care if I'm do a project or just working on paper work. I can stop what I'm doing and listen to the two of you, I want to know what you to do when I'm at work. Sure I get things from your mother, but I'd rather hear it come out of you two...Also both your mother and I know what its like to be heart broken and to feel like you're unwanted and just used. More your mother than I but that's beside the point." Levi said as he got to a stop light before he looked back to his two daughters who were looking at him sadly.

 

"Your mother told me that you two are lesbians, now I don't care that you are, but I want you two to realize that both your mother and I are bi. So we support both of you no matter what you two end up doing. We both just want you two to be happy." Levi said as he looked back to the road as the light turned green.

 

"R-Really?" Maria asked shocked

 

"Yeah, what you didn't know that?" Levi asked

 

"Yeah, we knew mom was, she said that when she was in eight grade she kissed a girl on accident in the girls locker room once. She said that she liked it but she wouldn't date a girl that smelled like a harbor." Rose said with a nod

 

Levi laughed and shook his head as he looked to Sarina. "Really Sarina?"

 

"What? when a girl doesn't bathe she smells like fish and no thank you. I rather sleep with a smelly guy than have to deal with a female who smells like she's been through the harbor and back."

 

Levi got to the place that he took Sarina for their senior prom before he got out and opened the back door for Maria before going to the other side to the same for Rose and then final for Sarina who was in a fit of laughter. He got her out of the fit of laughter as he kissed her.

 

"Ew! mom! dad!" Rose and Maria said together whining

 

Sarina grinned at him. "What are you planning Levi?"

 

"You'll just have to wait and see." Levi said lowly to her

 

Levi ended up showing Maria and Rose where he and Sarina danced for their senior prom. Rose and Maria both wanted to see their parents dance so Rose placed on Save the last dance by Michael buble and the two danced on the grass before Sarina let go of him and allowed Maria and Rose to dance with him too before they went out to eat and then went home once again. The twins thanked them for spending time with them before heading off to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Sarina leaned against Levi as they sat on the couch for a bit before they said good night to the twins.  Once both twins were asleep and Levi knew that they were from the cute snore that they both gave off similar to the one that Sarina had when she had barely slept he picked up Sarina who rose an eyebrow at him.

 

He took her to their room where he stripped her of her clothing as she did the same to him before he pushed himself into her making both of them moan loudly. 

 

"For a male who used to be emotionless you sure know how to be a sappy bastard." Sarina teased

 

"Call me that again brat and see where that gets you." He growled at her

 

"Aww, someone's in denial. You're just a sappy puppy inside aren't you?" Sarina teased as she wrapped her arms around him tightly with a smirk

 

He kissed her heatedly on the lips as he moved out of her almost all the way before he held her hands above her head and rammed himself hard into her. She moaned loudly into the kiss as he continuously did so until he bit and nipped at her neck. He heard her pleading moaning his name as he roughly went into her giving her no mercy for her teasing as her womanhood tightened around him each and every time he went inside of her.

 

He groaned every now and then as he felt the pleasure of going inside of her move through him each and every time he went inside the warmth that was his wife's womanhood. After a few thrusts from Levi, Sarina orgasmed which then triggered Levi as well.  He placed his forehead against hers.

 

"The only reason I'm sappy is because you're a bad influence on me Sarina. You and those damn books you had me read with you when you were really damn depressed got to me. As much as I love being close to you and having you some times turn yourself so you can deal with your own hormones that those book brings to you I rather not have a sentimental side to me all the time Sarina."

 

She giggled and smiled. "Alright, so instead we'll watch a movie then?"

 

He groaned and placed his head against her neck. "Rina, don't you even dare."

 

"What? I didn't say what type of movie." She said in her defense

 

"Alright humor me, what genre?" He asked

 

"Comedy, I was thinking either Robin williams or Jeff Duham."

 

He pulled himself up from her and rose an eyebrow at her. "Seriously? I would have pegged you to be someone who likes watching chick flicks."

 

She rolled her eyes. "That's first off sexist, and secondly rude. Just because I'm female doesn't mean that I like watching Romance movies and things that makes me ball my eyes out intentionally. Honestly I rather watch things that either make me laugh or watch something which things die in. People and things don't die in romance movies. They're just female porn movies."

 

He rose an eyebrow at her. "and how do you know that?"

 

"I've watched one movie that was a chick flick and I wanted to burn my eyes out afterwards. I was forced to watch it as a 'girl thing' with my sisters and mother. I hated the movie, after watching it I went to my room and I just started to read my manga books to save my eyes from the torture that I went through."

 

He laughed a bit before he kissed her. "You really are an interesting woman."

 

"Yup, and you're married to me." She said with a grin

 

"I wouldn't have it any other way Sarina." He said before he lied beside her and the two of them fell asleep.

 


	20. What if...Our rolls were reversed and we never met?

"C'mon please?"

 

"No."

 

"Please Levi! I promise you won't get bored with it!"

 

The raven male sighed as he looked to his friend Isabel who was holding up a book that had the title 'Attack on Titans' on it.  Isabel was attempting to make him read the book due to one of the characters being almost like him. Levi didn't have time for things like reading, he had his stupid family to deal with. He didn't need to worry about some stupid anime book, but as he looked at the cover of the book a brunette woman who was on it caught his eye. 

 

Anime character or not, he thought the woman was slightly attractive. He rubbed between his eyes before he pushed his tray from his lunch away from him. 

 

"Alright fine, just so you can get off of my case I'll read it. Is that the first book Isabel?" Levi asked

 

"Yes, here you go! Thank you Levi! I knew you'd come around!" Isabel said before she hugged him.

 

He rolled his eyes before he started to read the book. Months later after reading the entire series that was out on paper back and continuing reading online about what happened with the brunette female he had fallen in love with, the girls name was Sarina. She only had her mother when she grew up. She lived alone in the underground up until the point in time that she had two people who died once they got up to the surface. 

 

She was emotionless and she had a cleaning OCD just like he did. He fell in love with the girl harder and harder as he read about her adventures within the books. To him she was one bad ass girl he was more than willing to date if she'd ever become real. But he knew he was just being stupid. No way in hell would some anime character become real like that. 

 

He shook his head as he walked home from college only to find a plushie of the strong female on the ground with a note. 

 

| _Grant her the kiss of life and she'll be yours. Ignore the urge and she'll die as is_ |

 

He felt first confused that something like this was happening to him and secondly he felt worried about the woman. He jumped a bit as he saw that within his hands the young woman was trying to get out of his grasps. He held on to her tighter.

 

"Hold still Sarina, I can't do anything out in the open like this." He said looking at the doll

 

She stopped moving and she just looked up at him. 

 

"Thank you. I know you're probably scared of me right now but please don't be. You're safe here...I promise you." Levi said softly to her as he walked home. He went straight up to the room that he slept in alone. 

 

He then took his boots off before he kissed the doll which made her real and have be on top of him straddling him. 

 

"Thank you for that, you don't look so big now." She said mono toned as she looking into his sliver eyes

 

"You have a beautiful voice Sarina." He said as he tried to stay calm

 

"Tch, whatever. I need to find a way back, damn that woman for getting me stuck here." Sarina said as she got off of him.

 

"Do you really want to go back there just so you can die?" Levi asked

 

She crossed her arms and sighed. "Listen here, my people need me. I'm the only hope those guys have, if I'm not there then everyone who I ever cared about dies and I'm not down for losing more people than I need to."

 

"And you really believe you can do just that? You're a female, you're the only thing that's keeping the human race even alive in your time line."

 

"Tch, smart kid, since you know that much you know how important it is fo-" She said seriously before he pushed her into the wall she was by and he kissed her again, this time with meaning.

 

Sarina's eyes went wide as she felt Levi kiss her, she hadn't kissed anyone before the male that was now. She didn't even know him well enough to do something like that, but it felt right...too right. Like he was what she was missing in her life. She gave into him as she moved her hands from where they were on his chest up to his shoulders and around his neck. Feeling her body against his was beyond a wet dream he's had. He wanted more than to kiss her, but he didn't want to startle her. 

 

He pulled back and he looked into her once emotionless eyes to find something he never thought he'd get to see in her eyes while she was looking at him...if she ever did.  _love_. Seeing that within her brown eyes made his heart ache so much it hurt. She gave him her famous smirk as she pushed him down back first on to his bed before she kissed him on the lips. Feeling her lips against his again made the hormones within his body trigger. 

 

"C'mon kiddo, don't tell me that you're all show and no work." She teased him as she continued to smirk on top of him.

 

Was she seriously testing to see if he'd go all the way with her? He furrowed his brows a bit before he instantly turned them around as he kissed her heatedly slowly and teasingly he stripped her of all of her clothing which made her whimper and moan underneath him. 

 

He wouldn't deny the fact that he read the small comics about her relationship with a male who was eventually killed off. She was a sly and sneaky woman when it came to sex, he wanted to know everything about the woman so he did his own research on what she would like and what she wouldn't. But of course it got too much for him and each night since he started to do what he did he'd had dreams about living a normal life with her with the roles of who was in the different time line was reversed. 

 

He knew that he wasn't dreaming what he was doing now, looking down at the beautiful woman now naked under him as he was naked from her stripping him of everything he wore.

 

"Please be careful with me...I...I-I'm still a virgin." She said nervously

 

He rose an eyebrow at her. "Really? You didn't have an affair with Luke?" Levi asked

 

She stared at him blankly before she laughed. "Really? You think that I'd fall for some stupid male who can't even keep himself from being killed by a titan when I give him a specific order?  Honestly, I don't see anyone who've I've picked as being worthy to date me. Now you on the other hand" She said before she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I feel something I've never felt while being around you. Being this way with you seems right, like we were meant to be this way. Now either you can continue or we can do this the hard way and I'll lose my virginity in a shitty way."

 

She didn't have to tell him twice he tried not to blush as he kissed her again this time to shush her from moaning to loudly as he pushed two of his fingers into her womanhood. She moaned into him instantly as her eyes closed from the pleasure. Levi felt beyond nervous to do something like having sex with his all time anime crush, but he tried to push it away as he felt her warm body tighten around his fingers as he heard her moaning against his lips. He knew he was doing something right for once, he quickened his fingers into her as he kissed down her body to her breasts where her moans went an octave higher. 

 

He didn't care anymore, he was finally going to be happy with the woman he loved so dearly. Even though she didn't know anything about him, he knew enough about her to let her know anything she wanted to know after he was done with her. Once he felt her orgasm on to his fingers he pulled them out of her. She gave him a small smile before she took his fingers into her mouth, feeling her tongue brush up against fingers sent him on edge. He looked at her quiet shocked as he stared into her brown eyes. 

 

He was then pushed down as he felt her move her hands instantly around his shaft making him moan loudly. Even though Sarina didn't know the male who apparently knew her, she enjoyed making the male feel the same pleasure that he had shown her. It made her happy for some reason to see the pleasurable expression on the raven haired male. 

 

"Tell me kid, what's your name. You obviously know mine." She said as she moved her hands slightly slower making him groan a bit into her hands.

 

"I-Its Levi."

 

"Hm...Levi...Cute name for a hottie like you. Alright Levi, you apparently have been waiting a long time for this. So what are you waiting for kid?" She asked as he felt himself orgasm against her hands.

 

He blushed as he looked up to her. He was really surprised on how she was acting, seeing her lick off the cum from her hands as she looked straight at him made him grow hard again. He pushed her down and he pinned her wrists with his own after lining himself up with her. 

 

"Sarina, I realize you're older than me and that this is probably really wrong but I can't help but feel attracted to you."

 

"Tch, kid you talk to much for a horny teenage male. If you want to fuck me then do so already. I realize that by you placing your dick into me that it might sting a bit. But I'm willing to take that chance now either you can do this now or I can turn you back over and do it myself." She said as she rolled her eyes

 

He knew she was blunt and to the point, but he didn't think she'd be  _THAT_  blunt. It made him almost too nervous to go through with taking her virginity. But he shook it off and he pushed himself all the way through her as she groaned and hissed at the feeling of him inside of her.

 

"Damn kid...if you're just going to break me like that then at least warn me before you do somethin' like that. Shit, do I have a tattoo on me that says 'please break me with your big dick' on me?" She said as she looked up to him.

 

He couldn't held but chuckle a bit at what she said as he stared down at her.

 

"Oh what's so funny kid?" She asked as she looked up to him.

 

"You're bluntness when you speak. I never knew a woman who'd be so blunt before." Levi said with a smile

 

"Tch, Kid get used to it if you want me to stay with you."

 

He stiffened a bit at her words. "Y-You're joking right?" He asked

 

"Nope, I'm probably stuck here for good which means that you Levi have the choice of fucking me and leaving me for someone else or you can fuck me and you can call me your girlfriend or whatever you call your companion here." Sarina said as she looked up at him.

 

"I would love to have you as my girlfriend.  Sarina, I promise you that I'll do the best that I can to be the best boyfriend for you." He said with a smile

 

She gave him a small smile as she enjoyed seeing him smile. "Alright then Levi, move. I can't feel the sharp pain I did before."

 

He nodded his head as he kissed her lovingly on the lips as he slowly first moved out of her then into her again. He continued this until he knew she was okay with him then he moved harder and faster into her making her moan louder as he got rougher with her body. He enjoyed hearing her moan his name, it made all of the dreams he's had go out the window. Seeing the beautiful woman with his own two eyes, feeling her soft, smooth skin under his hands made him want to continue touching her in whatever way he could just so he knew this wasn't just another bad dream.

 

But he had already orgasmed once which meant that it was true, he usually woke up before he could in all of his dreams. He knew he was finally getting the one wish he wanted which was to show Sarina she was loved and wanted by someone. That there was someone out there that loved and adored her for the beautiful woman she was. Not because she was a hot ass woman could slice through anything without a second thought.

 

He got out of his train of thought as he saw that Sarina had made it so he was under her and she was on top of him. He moaned as he felt her kiss his neck softly as her hands were against his chest making the pleasure he felt double as he held her hips tightly. He never would have thought that she'd take over like that but he didn't know how she actually was when it came to sexual intercourse. So he had to figure out everything he could just so he could make sure she was happy with him. 

 

Throughout the night Levi pleasured her the best he knew how to from the dreams he kept having to everything he saw with his own eyes; only to get the brunette woman to pass out next to him with a smile on her face. Hearing her last words to him he didn't know how to take them.

 

" _Even if you're younger than me you're a sweet heart to even pick me up from the ground. Thank you for showing me just how to love someone. I never thought that I'd be able to do something like that. You're the only male I've ever felt that way towards so...Thank you Levi."_


	21. Cold like Ice cream

Levi jumped out of bed as he had a strange dream about how he switched places with Sarina. He looked beside him to see that Sarina was still asleep, she had a small smile on her face as she slept. He couldn't shake off the dream he had so he got himself dressed and walked around the house, it was just the two of them since both of their daughters had left the house at the age of 18 when they both found guys they liked. Armin and Jean which Sarina objected at first but then after really getting to know both boys let them off with a warning.

 

Knowing that Sarina was still the loving woman even after so long made him happy to be able to call her his wife. They'd been together for almost 30 years, which was longer than her own parents marriage. After 25 years the couple had a divorced which upset Sarina a lot but she got over it with his help. He tried to shake off the strange dream only for it to continue to play within his head.

 

_Sarina wouldn't be like that, she wouldn't ever be emotionless like I had been. She wouldn't be a sexual vixen either, she wouldn't want anything to do with anyone if that was the case. But then again she would have gone through what I did which would have changed her greatly._

 

"Levi...Love what are you doing?" Sarina asked tiredly as she wrapped her arms around him tightly as she placed her head against his shoulder.

 

"I just had this really crazy dream that won't leave my head." Levi said as he looked back to her.

 

She rose an eyebrow at her. "Oh? Do you wanna talk about it Levi?"

 

"Sure, I think you'll get a laugh out of it." Levi said as he turned himself around and wrapped his arms around her.

 

"Oh?...Alright let me hear about it love." She said with a grin

 

"What would you say and do if I told you I had the most fucked up dream about the what if of you and I trading positions."

 

"In what way?" She asked curiously

 

"Like you're the one who came from the show I did and all the people you come up across took over those that I knew." Levi said seriously

 

"Example?" Sarina asked

 

"Okay...In place of Hanji was your one crazy friend Matthew. In place of Eren was that weirdo who kept stalking you."

 

"You mean Violet?" 

 

"Yeah her." Levi said with a nod

 

"...Wait does that mean that in your place I was there?" She asked as she pushed away from him.

 

"You caught on quickly." Levi said with a chuckle.

 

She furrowed her eyebrow's a bit and thought about what Levi was talking about before she rushed out of the kitchen where they were talking and went into the bathroom to throw up. Levi didn't understand why she did what she did but went to see how she was doing only to see her brushing her teeth. After she was done she looked to him with a sick expression on her face.

 

"Dude seriously?! That's more than gross! First off I wouldn't be able to fight those big ass things even if I were to have taken your spot. Secondly with my conditions I wouldn't even be able to live past the underground. I'd be one of those people who'd die off not even pass my teen years."

 

"You had the will power and the personality that I did. You didn't have from my knowledge your bi-polar disorder or depression. If you did you did a good fucking job of hiding it."

 

"Even so! When I found you I was 16 years old! You were like 30 somethin' that more than jail bait for sure! You were old enough to be my father!" Sarina said as she whined

 

He chuckled at her reaction to it. "Aren't you happy that you didn't make me human until you were older?"

 

"Tch, I was 23 when I made you human which is a smaller gap but not by much. You're still gunna out live me." Sarina said as she went to the kitchen.

 

"How do you know? For all you know you could become a widow at any point in time." Levi said following her.

 

She got out the ice cream she ate when she got depressed and got out a cone from the box. 

 

"Want one?" She asked Levi.

 

"This late really Sarina?"

 

"What I'm hungry."

 

"You're weird as hell. No I'm fine."

 

She shrugged and ate her cone as she sat with her knees up as her feet where on the edge of the chair. She ate in silence as he sighed.

 

"You really don't want me to die first do you?" Levi asked

 

"No, I don't. I want us to die together that way the other doesn't have to worry crying over the other." She said between licks of her ice cream cone.

 

Levi watched her lick her ice cream cone and felt his underwear getting tight around him just watching her. She knew she was affecting him but refused to make knowledge of it, she ate the rest of it in silence before she yawned and got up.

 

"Even though your dream was really crazy, I don't ever want to be in that position. Honestly people who don't think that age matters are crazy. Age can show in maturity which I know I've lacked over the years." She said as she placed one of her hands on his shoulder as she walked past him. "But I know I've gotten better at dealing with my emotions even with my issues."

 

"So you wouldn't want to deal with me being childish then?" He asked

 

She rose an eyebrow at him. "Babe, As much as I love you. I know you wouldn't be able to pull off being childish. It isn't in your nature." She said as she smiled at him.

 

She kissed him one last time before she went back into their bedroom. Which after she took her robe off of her shoulders she felt herself being pulled back. She looked behind her to see her husband with a darkened lust like look in his eyes.

 

"Babe what are you tryin' to do? I'm tired." She asked

 

"Don't play dumb with me, I know you where deliberately eating that ice cream cone sexually just so I'd get affected by you doing that."

 

She shook her head. "Seriously? I'm not that smart...I was hungry so I had an ice cream cone unless you wanted to wash dishes." She said as she looked to him

 

He growled as he pushed her down to her knees which made her laugh a bit. "Aww did you get horny watching me eat my ice cream?" She asked teasing him.

 

"Just shut the fuck up and suck me." He growled at her

 

"So bossy, geez." She said as she pushed him down on to the bed so he was sitting down after she took his underwear off of him.

 

He glared at her as she grinned at him. She then moved her hands against his shaft as she kissed him. He kissed her back as he moaned into her lips as her hands went faster against him. He couldn't handle the pleasure and he broke the kiss moaning her name as she then placed him in her mouth moving both her mouth and her hands against his shaft making him orgasm into her mouth. She swallowed what she could before he pulled her up and brushed off what was around her mouth before he pushed himself into her.

 

"Damn you for being so fucking hot when you do that, why must you be so damn irresistible." He said as he kissed her neck softly.

 

"L-Levi!" She moaned as she held on to his shoulders tightly 

 

"Is that all you got brat, I know you can be louder. Don't you dare hold back on me." Levi said as he moved harder and faster into her making her moan's turn to screams of pleasure. "That's it Rina."

 

Levi continued to kiss her neck making a hickey mark on her neck as he used one of his hands to grope her breasts. He enjoyed feeling her body reacting to him making it better for him to pleasure her each and every time they had sexual intercourse. It didn't take long for either one of them to orgasm after he found her weak spot and him repeatedly going into that one spot abusively pleasuring her.

 

He then fell asleep with her within his arms. Not knowing that because of their hearts really couldn't handle the fast movements their hearts failed at the same time as they slept. It wasn't until their daughters went to visit them the next day that they found out that their parents died in their sleep.


	22. Lost soul mate

Pain, Regret, Sorrow....

 

That's what Levi Ackerman felt every day when he woke up. Each night he went to bed with a clear mind only to have a strange dream about the one woman who he cared about in the underground. But she was dubbed MIA when Levi couldn't find her amongst the many dead bodies. He knew he had to move on from her, but he couldn't, she burned his mind even when he slept. He couldn't get over the fact that he never told her how he felt about her. Then there was Petra who always tried to get his attention. As much as she was a good solider she wasn't anything like the woman that he had loved and personally took care of since saving her from rape many years ago. 

 

Sarina was the only woman for him and no one could ever tell him different. What he didn't expect was after doing a re-con mission near wall Maria that he'd be called into Erwin's office. He was slightly confused but didn't express it. It was hard to express anything after what happened years ago. Losing Farlan, Isabel and Sarina was the worst thing that could happen to him. He knocked on the door and entered when he could only to see that Erwin had a small smile on his face.

 

Levi noted that whenever Erwin smiled at there was something he was hiding. He stopped in the middle of the room and crossed his arms.

 

"What did you want me for Erwin?" Levi asked

 

"I realize that since you first came here that you couldn't find your companion Sarina, but I have slightly good news for you." Erwin said as he placed his hands together

 

Levi rose an eyebrow at him. "What about her? You said you'd dub her MIA."

 

"She isn't...She's alive right now. More recently....Look behind you to the right Levi." Erwin said

 

He did as he was told and he froze when he saw the red haired woman standing there with a small smile on her face as she saluted him.

 

"Hello Corporal Levi. Long time no see huh?" Sarina said with a grin

 

Levi's eyes went wide as he heard her speak. He went straight up to her and hugged her tightly making her chuckle a bit and hug him back.

 

"I've missed you too Levi...I'm sorry for worrying you. I never meant to." She said softly to him.

 

"Where the hell have you been?" He asked as he looked down to her

 

"In the forest trying to heal the wound I got on my arm. Afterwards I kinda felt like a lost puppy and since then I've been trying to find my way back to you but I just didn't know where to start until Hanji found me passed out on a tree. Only recently have I woken up, I was told that I'm to stay on your squad since the commander doesn't know how well I'll do on my own." Sarina said as she looked up at him.

 

"You realize that Farlan and Isabel are gone yes?"

 

She frowned. "I-I know...I-I watch those monstrous things kill everyone. I was so scared I fled, I tried to find you but I lack in direction." She said sadly

 

"Don't worry I'm still here and as long as you follow my instructions you'll live alright?" Levi said with a small smile

 

She nodded her head before she hugged Levi tightly. "Alright Levi. I-I'll do my best to follow your lead like I've always done."

 

Levi then thanked Erwin for letting him see Sarina once again before he left with her beside him. He saw that even though she wasn't around him for years that she still wore the same bright smile that he remembered. Knowing that she was still some-what the same it made him happy. He gathered up his squad and introduced them to Sarina, he noted the jealousy within Petra's eyes when Sarina hugged him. They all knew that he hated being touched, yet he allowed her to touch him.

 

Afterwards he allowed Sarina to get to know his squad as he went to do his paper work. Sarina was a tad bit nervous to be around new people but since they were under Levi's command she had to do what she was expected to do. The males all left after Levi did which left her with Petra who puffed out her cheeks in anger.

 

"I don't care that you know Levi for longer! Stay away from him, he isn't your boyfriend so don't even try to get close to him!" Petra said angered

 

"Seriously? Listen here honey, even before Levi and I were in this shitty fucked up place we've been together. If you've tried to get to him and its failed that's why. Levi only has room for one lovely woman in his heart and that woman is me. So unless you want to be titan food I suggest you stay out of my way and stay far away from MY levi." Sarina said seriously before she turned herself around and walked around to find Levi's office.

 

Which didn't take long, he had his office door open slightly. She knocked on the door only for him to look up to her.

 

"Yes Sarina?" He asked

 

"Can the two of us talk?" She asked concerned

 

"Of course, close the door behind you."

 

She did quietly before she walked up to him. "Levi...I-" She said before she was pulled into him 

 

She looked up to him shocked as she felt him kiss her lovingly on the lips. She smiled into the kiss and kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around him tightly moving even closer to him in the process. He groaned as he felt her body brush up against his.

 

"Sarina I love you...Please don't ever scare me like that again. I don't know what I'd do without you around me. I need you to stay here with me, can you do that for me Sarina?" He said softly against her lips

 

"Yes, I'll be here for you. I promise you that I will always be here for you. Whatever you need or want I'll do my best to give you." She said as she smiled up at him

 

"Right now I need you, I need to know that this isn't just some sick dream that I've kept getting over and over again. Will you allow me to have you totally and completely Sarina?" He asked as he brushed one of his hands against her cheek softly

 

"Yes Levi. I love you."

 

"That's all I need to know." He said as he picked her up making her legs go around his waist as he pushed her down on to his bed where he stripped her of everything she had on her as she did the same to him before he pushed himself into her. They both groaned as she smiled up at him.

 

"I know that you haven't had sex with me in a while but I'm no virgin you out of all people should know that. Don't make me turn you around."

 

He kissed her heatedly on the lips before he gave into his hormones and pulled out of her half way only to go back into her as hard and fast as he could, holding her hip as he did so. Each time he went back inside of her she moan louder than the last time, it made him happy knowing that he hadn't lost her. That she was strong and smart enough to continue searching for him, he loved her dearly and he wanted to prove it to her in the only way he knew how to since she went missing.

 

Losing her then finding out that she was a live and was trying to find him...Made him happy, no...That wasn't the word. Happy didn't compare to what he felt knowing that his teenage crush was still alive. That she wanted him just as much as he wanted her, he was ecstatic even if he didn't show it. He gave her everything he could, he movement inside of her body having more passion than the last. 

 

Sarina, even though she was still tired she was happy to see that at least Levi was alive and that he wanted her just as badly as she needed him. She used her air sparingly and used the night as coverage to keep away from the titans that enjoyed going through the forest. Sure she barely ate, and she had to keep a sharp eye on her surroundings but she was able to make it back to Levi. Knowing that Levi was out there alone hurt her and gave her the strength to continue on.

 

But of course him being the handsome man he was had people on his tail just to get to him, no one knew Levi's life before being within the scout regiment but her. She knew and she wanted nothing more than to make him see that they were better off fighting for their lives than not. Sarina loved Levi to pieces, even though her virginity was taken by him after a short period of time of knowing him, she fell in love with him even before then. He was the only male who gave her the sympathy that no one else gave her. Of course she knew he'd have this bad ass aura around him, but she didn't mind it, hell it attracted her more to him. She wanted to know everything about him, she wanted to know what drove him to be how he was.

 

She soon figured out and since then admired him for it. He of course didn't know it, but it took all this time to realize that the admiration she had for him could turn to her wanting him beside her. 

 

"Le...vi!" She screamed as she felt him move just right into her.

 

"Louder, I want to hear your voice crack just like the first time we did this. C'mon Sarina, I know you can do it." Levi muttered against her neck as he kissed down her neck marking it as he did so

 

She screamed louder and louder as he forced himself harder and harder into her body. The more he went into her the louder her voice was. He soon got her to orgasm and soon after he did so too. He panted as he leaned his head against her shoulder as he held both of her hands within his own.

 

"I love you so damn fucking much. I swear you leave me after the expedition we're going on I'm going to find a way to raise your sexy ass from the grave and beat you senseless." Levi said against her shoulder

 

She laughed and smiled at him. "I wouldn't leave you, I'm not that stupid...and I love you too Levi. I'll make you proud I promise."

 

"Good, now lets get your ass cleaned, I bet you haven't bathed in a long while." Levi said getting off of her

 

She laughed and smiled at him. "Yes sir."


	23. Bad boy just to get your damn fucking attention

Jumping away from her desk she took her glasses off and shook her red hair as she rubbed her brown eyes. Sarina had fallen asleep at her desk while writing a story about her and her crush on the bad boy of her school Levi Ackerman. He never noticed her, and even more so she was always a stuttering mess so she couldn't get the nerve to even speak to him even if she wanted to. Then there was the dream she had, it was always something strange and  _always_  with Levi. 

 

She didn't know what it was like being in a relationship, finding that right person to do everything with. She always thought that it would be nice to cuddle with someone and just be around them doing nothing. But no, she was the middle child of three and she had to play mother because her elder brother thought that it'd be funny to have her do everything. She sighed and closed her eyes before she placed her glasses back on. She saw the time and saw she had to get up for school anyways. So she changed her clothes and she got her elder and younger brother up. 

 

Once she knew they were going to be okay she left them alone like she always did and she went to school. She kept her books close to her chest as she went through the halls only to have one of the Jocks kick her feet from under her making her fall face first into the floor breaking her glasses. The jocks laughed at her as she tried to find the pieces to her glasses.

 

"Hey dumb asses, how about you pick on someone your own size?" Sarina heard a stern male voice say from beside her

 

"Oh what? You're staying up for her Levi? I didn't think you'd go for a piece of shit like her." The leader of the jocks said with a laugh

 

"She isn't anything close to that, you're the one who's a piece of shit. Now beat it before I beat your ass into the football field for harassing her." Levi said coldly

 

"Whatever shorty. She's a waste of time anyways." He said before he left with the other jocks.

 

Levi then looked down to the red haired female to see that she was attempting to place her glasses together again. He knelt down to where she was and softly took them out of her hands. She looked to him sadly but without speaking. He fixed them for her before he placed them back on her face without poking her in her ears.  She blushed deep red as she saw how close he was to her.

 

"T-Thank you." She said nervously

 

"It was nothing, I don't like those guys. I saw what they did and I had to do something instead of the rest of these idiots who just watched you fall like that. Are you alright?" He asked curiously

 

She nodded her head. "Y-Yeah I'm fine." She said before she gathered her books.

 

He helped her as she stood up with the ones she had in her hand. He handed her the books and she thanked him again before she quickly left. Levi smirked a bit as he watched her leave, mainly looking at her butt. 

 

_Yup, that defiantly the hot ass girl I see each night. So how to get her to stop being paranoid_

 

After school the jocks tried to push Sarina into her locker. But it didn't work since Levi was there once again to save her from being bullied.

 

_How does he know how to find me?_

 

She thanked him again as she closed her locker. He escorted her out of the school before he held on to her wrist tightly. 

 

"Wait, before you go....Sarina we need to talk." Levi said seriously

 

He felt her body freeze when he said her name. She looked to him in shock.

 

"H-How do you know m-my name?" She asked shocked

 

"I didn't...I guessed based on a series of dreams I've been having as of late. Please tell me that I'm not the only one who's having these dreams. That you've had those dreams too." He said as he pulled her closely to him.

 

She blushed deep red as she looked up into his silver eyes. "I...I do...A-A lot actually. E-Each one stranger than the next. I-In one I swore I felt a piece of my soul die."

 

"I hated that one, even if I did have you in my arms...I actually want to feel that way with you. Can I Sarina or will you refuse me something that we've both literally dreamt about?" Levi asked curiously at the end

 

"O-Only if I won't be used by you....If I'm just going to be a joke to you then no."

 

"Tch, I'm not some stupid fucking jock Sarina, yes I have my reputation.  But to be honest with you...I've only done it to get your damn fucking attention. Which never seemed to fucking work." He said as he cupped her face in his hand

 

She blushed deep red. "I-It did...I...I'm just a Scardy cat when it comes to people. I-I can't stop stuttering and I...-" She said before he kissed her lovingly on the lips

 

"Then lets call this first time between us your debt to me being paid for protecting you today." He said with a smirk

 

She just gave him a slight nod before he took her to his motor bike and he helped her on first before placing his key in and starting it. He felt her small arms around him as she placed her head against his back. He looked back to her with a small smile, he drove the both of them to where he lived alone before he opened the door for her. 

 

Once they were both in the house he smirked at her before he pushed up against the nearest wall before he kissed her heatedly on the lips. He felt her groan against his lips as he picked her up from the ground. He pushed himself into her as he felt her hands around his neck as one of them was in the back of his hair. He groaned into her lips as he pushed himself harder into her. He pulled her skirt off of her body as he made sure to take her panties with it. He then pushed two of his fingers instantly into her making her moan into his lips as she arched herself into him. 

 

He kissed down to her neck as he enjoyed hearing her moaning his name repeatedly, in the stuttery way that she did. He pushed his fingers harder into her making her go an octave louder as she tilted her head backwards making her be in bliss at the touch of Levi. He couldn't take how she was moaning any louder. In a dream is one thing, in real life is another. He only had so much control before he couldn't hold back anymore.

 

He took her off of the wall and went to his room with her before pushing her down on the bed as he stripped himself of his clothing. Sarina looked up to him blushing deep red as he towered over her. She tried not to stare to much at him, but it didn't work in her favor as he smirked down at her.

 

"Like what you see of me Sarina?" He asked as he cupped her face in his hand

 

"Y-Yes...I...Damn."She said stuttering.

 

He chuckled a bit, "Just wait until I get inside of you, then tell me what you think of me." He said before he kissed her on the lips.

 

She instantly kissed him back as she felt her blouse leave her as well as her bra before he pushed himself into her. He stayed put as he heard her whimper slightly into his lips. He  didn't remove his lips from hers as he allowed her to adjust to him. It only fueled him to do what he always wanted to do to the young red haired woman. He brushed his tongue against hers as he groped her breasts brushing his finger tips lightly over her nipples making her moan into him. 

 

He kissed down her neck again this time he moved out of her and back into her slowly hearing her hiss slightly in pain before her hissing became slight moans of pleasure. He moved slightly faster when he heard her moan, until he knew he wouldn't hurt her and he didn't hold back on her. Hearing her moaning his name repeatedly kept him from stopping, as well as made it so he marked her body in so many places. He refused to let her be without a mark showing that she was his from now on.

 

He groaned into her as he felt her hips go into him hard as he felt her legs wrap around him tightly pushing him even more into her body.

 

"D-Damn it Sarina, keep this up and I might end up wanting fuck you senseless." He said against her neck

 

"D-Do...ahn! w-what you want...A-AHn! Oh gods Levi!" She moaned loudly

 

He chuckled slightly and held on to her hip tightly as well as the bed before he gave her everything he could, fucking her as hard as he could into his bed, making sure that he hit everywhere inside of her body.  Each time he did he heard her scream out in pleasure until he moved into her just right and made her orgasm without her knowing. He held her hip tighter as he continued moving into her.

 

"You're mine, as such you're never leaving me. Expect to marry me when we get the fuck out of high school." Levi growled as he came into her body

 

"W-what?!" She said in shock as she panted

 

He held her within his arms tightly. "Sarina, If those dreams were connecting us for some reason then its safe to assume that one of these days we're going to have our own family. When that happens I want you to be my wife. I'm sick of girls using me just to fuck around with people, which was why I attempted in trying to figure out who you were. I saw your face a lot in the dreams that I saw, but never did I hear your name. But today I was able to get close enough to you to know your name.  Knowing your name I wanted nothing more than to have you like this...and continue doing so as well. In those dreams they slowly made me fall in love with you, then when I saw you in school...Damn you know how to dress yourself. Trying to keep myself from touching you was hard as fuck."

 

Sarina was really shocked to hear what she had from him, but she was happy. She wrapped her arms around him back just as tightly before she buried her face into the crook of his neck.

 

"I'd love to be with you forever Levi." She said softly to him.

 

Levi's heart jumped in his chest as he heard her speak. He knew that the girl he was now with would stay with him so he kissed her one last time before they slept, Levi kept her within his arms as they did.


	24. My only senpai

It had been months since Levi and Sarina moved in with one another, she was more than happy to be around him. She was finally rid of being a maid to her siblings, after many attempts of them getting her back she was able to finally rest easy beside Levi before she realized how much she looked up to her boyfriend. 

 

He really made an influence on her as time went on and on, but as of late he hadn't been paying much attention to her which upset her a lot. She knew she was being childish and stupid. But it was in her nature as a female to be so, she loved and cared much for Levi. But she didn't know how far his love for her went so when it came to dinner she saw that he was looking at his phone instead of at her.

"Senpai notice me." She said sadly

 

That didn't get his attention so she refused to do anything, she didn't eat, sleep or move from her spot on the couch. It didn't even occur to Levi that something was up until the fourth day of having to make dinner when that was Sarina's job. He placed his phone down to see the girl on the couch, he wondered how long she was there for. He realized that all the times he cooked he cooked for only himself and he hadn't ever washed any dishes that came from her. He turned the stove off and he went up to the female only to see that she looked very ill. 

 

"Sarina why do you do this to yourself?" He said with a sigh

 

She looked away from him sadly, he rose an eyebrow at her only to realize that the clothes she wore were the same ones that he saw on her four days ago. 

 

"Have you been here for the last four days?" Levi asked

 

Her stomach then growled as she wrapped her arms around her stomach tightly. He face palmed himself as he shook his head. 

 

"Damn brat, you're going to be a pain in the ass aren't you? Fine then be here, I guess I'll just have to tell Petra that you are just a stubborn girl who won't move or speak."

 

"...You've been cheating on me with her haven't you?" Sarina asked sadly

 

"Cheat-....Wait you thought that I was serious about being with you? Give me a break, you aren't even close to being the perfect woman for me."Levi said as he gave her a low chuckle

 

She said nothing as she finally got out of the spot in the couch. She packed what little she had before she realized Levi went back to cooking. She left him the anniversary gift for him and a note. She then left sadly before walking to a hotel and making a home out of a hotel room for the night. With Levi he was finishing up with his dinner for him and Petra when he realized he'd have to clean the couch due to the foolish woman. He went to the living room to clean it only to see the gift and note.

 

He picked up the note first and he read it. |Levi, I don't know what made you be the cocky dumb ass bastard you are now but I did love you. I did think we had some sort of connection, but something has tainted you to be like those jocks that you had once driven from me. If all I was, was a cheep thrill to you then you shouldn't have told me you loved me. Goodbye forever Senpai-Sarina|

 

 _Forever?_  He thought before he realized what she meant, she was going to kill herself. For some reason knowing that, hurt him. He was probably already too late, he shook his head as he sat down. He picked up the small box and he shakily opened the box afraid of what she left him. He went into tears when he saw the first picture that they took together was in a frame. 

 

"Damn you Rina..W-Why must you do this to me? Wasn't once more than enough?" Levi said before he got up. He turned the oven off before he made sure everything else was turned off before he went to find the crazy woman. 

 

He went past the only hotel near his home only to see one room light on. He hoped that it was Sarina's room and went up to it only to hear sobbing on the other end. He knew it was Sarina, he knew he hurt her hardcore, needed her to know that she wasn't just some cheep thrill to him. He loved her..he was sure of it. He thought he could love Petra, but  he knew he had to be honest with himself. He just wanted to get the bitch off of his ass, he hoped that by what will happen that Petra leaves him alone. 

 

He knocked on the door only to hear the door open a few minutes later. He kept the door open with his foot before he went into the room and kissed Sarina before letting the door close behind him. He pushed her into the bed as he pinned her arms down.

 

"I know I'm stupid, I know I don't know what the hell I'm doing....But I love you. I care too fucking much about you to see you do anything to yourself. Do you hear me you stupid emotional brat. You're fucking stuck with me. I don't give two shits what you think, you're mine and only mine. Think what you will but I refuse to see you leave me. I'm sorry for how I've acted it was stupid of me and I shouldn't have done it." Levi said seriously as he looked down to her

 

"D-Does Senpai finally notice me?" She asked sadly

 

He rolled his eyes, of course she'd ask something like that. She had been reading too many damn manga books while living with him. He held her hands tightly and brushed his thumbs against the side of her hands.

 

"How about this for an answer Sarina." He said before he kissed her again, this time with a bit more passion behind it. 

 

She kissed him back as she held his hands back tightly, he soon let go of her hands and stripped her of her clothes making it so he could pleasure her in every way he knew how. Hearing her moan his name as he pleasured her body was more than enough to make him want her, he got out of his own clothes before he pushed himself into her as hard as he could making her scream loudly.

 

"L-LEVI!"

 

He groaned as he continued moving in and out of her faster and harder wanting to hear her screaming in pleasure as he held her hip with one hand making sure to move into just right each time he went inside of her warm body. The more she said his name the more he wanted her, which he soon did come along with her.  He fell on top of her in a sweaty, panting mess as he felt her arms go around him.

 

"T-That doesn't answer my question." She said softly

 

He got up slightly and kissed her forehead. "Of course your Senpai notices you, you're more than fucking noticed you stupid brat. Now lets get dressed so we can get home."

 

She frowned a bit at him. "What about Petra?"

 

"Forget about her, lets just worry about fixing us alright?" Levi said before he got off of her

 

She gave him a half smile before she nodded her head. " O-Okay Senpai."

 


	25. Different type of kiss for the new year

Sarina was really hyped up for new years, it was the only new years that she had spent with Levi, mainly because he would leave and be with Isabel and Farlan then. But they had a change of plans so she was going to make the best of her new years with her boyfriend. She was more than happy to do anything she asked him as long as she was able to be around him until midnight.

But sadly Levi didn't stay up the entire night, he went to bed at his normal time with upset her greatly. So instead of pouting over it she went into the bed room and went over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Why won't you spend new years with me?" She asked sadly

He looked to her confused. "What are you talking about brat?"

"Oh don't you give me that." Sarina said as she glared at him. "Every damn year its the same thing. You leave out around six then come back on the second. Never once have you ever been here with me...and now that you are. You aren't even going to stay up with me...You don't like me anymore do you?"

Her voice first got angered before it slowly got sad. Levi sighed and closed his eyes. "What the hell makes you think that I don't like you? If I didn't, I wouldn't even do half the shit I do with you."

"Yet doing one simple thing like staying up for one night with me is impossible. You know what, if you are that tired then fine. I'll just go spend it with my brothers. At least I know they still care for me." She said before she got her boots on quickly

He didn't understand what she was going off about until he heard the door slam. He looked at his phone and saw what day it was. He cursed under his breath and face palmed himself. He knew he was in deep shit with his girlfriend, he got his shoes on before he rushed out only to see her already half way out of the walk way. He went up to her and stopped her before he picked her up throwing her over his shoulder. He then walked back as he felt her hitting his back, he knew he deserved it and let her do what she wished until he got them both inside and her underneath him on their bed.

She glared at him as she crossed her arms. "What the hell Levi?" She said annoyed.

"I'm sorry." He said sadly. "I was really confused on why you were acting the way you were until I realized the date. If you really want me to stay up with you then you need to stop being such a grouch right now."

She blinked her eyes a few times before she smiled and hugged him tightly. "Oh thank you Levi!"

He hugged her back with one of his arms around her before he kissed her softly.

"So, what do you usually do around Farlan and Isabel?" Sarina asked curiously

"I usually watch them be idiots all night, don't you usually do anything?" He asked

"I wasn't actually going to go to my brother's...Usually I spend the night at the grave yard where my parents are buried. When I don't hear the fireworks anymore I go home. I've never done anything really happy like for New year's." She said sadly

"Stupid brat, this year is going to be different." He said as he pulled her up from the bed. He then took her coat off as well as his own before he took her to the living room.

"Levi?"

"If I would have known you cry your damn eyes out every damn year I would have taken you with me each year. I don't ever want to see you cry Sarina." He said as he sat her down on the couch

She nodded her head quietly. She didn't understand what Levi was doing.

"Now stay the fuck put."Levi said before he left for the kitchen.

Sarina was confused on why she couldn't move, but said nothing as she curled up with the blanket as she heard Levi doing something in the kitchen. Instead of being in silence she turned the TV on and she watched the new year's party in New York as she waited. When it got to a commercial she jumped when she saw that Levi came out with food and drink for the two of them. She thanked him and took a sip of her drink only to hum in content as she closed her eyes. She enjoyed the taste of eggnog and vanilla she then opened her eyes and she set her cup down before she cuddled into Levi happily, occasionally eating the snacks that Levi had brought out.

Once it became time for the countdown she looked up to Levi as he just looked at the screen. She figured he wouldn't want her to be too close to him after everything that had happened that night so she got up as the countdown got own to the last few seconds before she heard the fire works go off. She went to a picture she had of her parents and she hugged it tightly as she began to shed tears like she usually did.

"Happy new year mom...Happy new year dad...I hope where ever you two are now you two are happy." Sarina said softly

It was quiet after a bit before she heard Levi's voice. "There you are brat. What the hell are you doing now?"

She didn't look up to him or answer him, which slightly annoyed him so he went to see why she wasn't answering him only to see the picture she had in her hands that had tears on it. He took the picture from her before wiping her eyes.

"You really are a hot damn mess brat. What the hell am I going to do with you." He said before he kissed her forehead.

"Leave me, find someone worth your time." She said sadly

He didn't like that she was pushing him away from her once more. He pushed her down and kissed her before he took her long skirt off of her. She yelped a bit before Levi went straight to her neck nipping at it and taking her panties off of her before undoing his belt and pulling his pants and underwear off of him.

Levi didn't want her to be without him anymore and even more so he didn't want her to think that she was unwanted when she was very wanted and loved by him. He pushed himself into her without a word getting her to moan into him as her body arched into his as he held on to the bed on either side of her head.

"Scream Sarina, I want to hear you be as loud as you can." Levi muttered as he went harder and faster into her.

He only got her screaming his name repeatedly as he moved into her g-spot each time he did. He undid her button up shirt and her bra before taking them both off of her. Levi then took her left breast into his mouth as he held on to the small of her back as he went even harder into her small body getting her legs to wrap around his waist pushing him deeper into her, earning her being louder as a result.

Levi groaned against her skin as he switched the breast he had in his mouth as he held her slightly tighter as he felt her body tighten even more around him. He enjoyed the feeling of her around him and placed her on top of him as he sat on the bed. She instantly held on to his shoulders as she began to ride on top of him. The more that she moved on top of him the more Levi moaned and wanted her.

"C'mon brat, I know you can do better than this get your head out of the clouds." He growled as he slammed her down on to him.

"L-LEVI!" Sarina screamed out before she kissed him and moved to the best of her ability

As she did he moaned against her as he helped her move on top of him. The more she moved the difficult it got for either one of them to say anything, they could only moan for one another as she moved on top of him till they both released making it difficult for either one of them to really want to move.

"Happy new year brat."

Sarina grinned and blushed at Levi. "H-Happy new year Levi. T-Thank you for being here with me."

"Who said that I was done with you brat?" Levi said as he took his shirt off of him and pushed her on to her hands and knees before kicking his pants the rest of the way off of him. "You aren't going anywhere for the entire day brat. You better enjoy saying my name because that's the only thing I want to hear coming out of you if you aren't begging me for more."

Sarina whined as she held on to the bed before she felt him move into her. "Levi!" She whined as she placed her face into the bed tiredly.


	26. A surprise Valentines

Sarina knew she shouldn't be upset over the fact that she hadn't seen or heard from levi all day, but it was February 14th and it was a day she could really show that she loved him. But he had his job  _plus_  he went to college. She knew he was going to be busy, so instead of waiting for him to come home she went ahead and just did what she did when she was single, which was to watch a movie and then curl up in a ball crying until the day was over with.

Sarina fell asleep on the couch until she heard the door slam close. She shot awake before she looked the door to see that Levi had Petra locked in a hot kiss not even realizing that she was there. She began to tear up at the site.

"H-How could you!" Sarina said sadly as she stood up

Levi cursed under his breath as he forgot that Sarina had the day off and would be there the entire day.

"Sarin-" Levi said before Sarina went up to him and slapped him on the face.

"Don't you even Start with me! If you really were sorry then you wouldn't have had that bitch with you! I'm  _sick_  and  _tired_  of your lies and you using me. So goodbye."

Sarina was already thinking about leaving to spend time with her brother's just because she had missed them for so long. She was going to go right back to living with Levi, but with how he was treating her, that wasn't ever going to happen. She got her coat, boots and scarf on before getting her keys before she left. As she got to her car she was stopped by Levi which pissed her off, she used all of her pent up anger and sadness and punched him in the stomach before kicking him into the bank of snow by her car

"This is the last time you'll see me, I thought I could trust you to love me and only me. Once a rebel always a rebel. Enjoy fucking that bitch, I'm done here." Sarina said as she unlocked her car.

She then went into it and went to where her brothers were only to get into a car collision which made her slide off of the icy road and flip over as her engine began to go into flames. Sarina who lied bloodied and wounded within the beat up car couldn't move. She didn't want to try to move, she refused to fight the pain she felt. So instead she allowed death to come to her.

That's when she jumped out of her bed and fell off of the side. She whined and got up only to see that Levi wasn't beside her. She looked at the time and saw that Levi had already gone to work at the restaurant he worked at. That gave her the idea to surprise him, she got dressed in an elegant dress she wanted to surprise him in and a pair of flat shoes before getting her coat on and she left. She went to where he worked and went in.

She was then sat down at a table for two before Levi came up to her and looked away from her blushing slightly. "W-What the hell are you doing here?"

"It's valentine's day love, so I came here to spend time with you while I could" She said as she leaned against the table letting her chest show to him a bit.

"D-Damn you Sarina. F-Fine...When I have my break I'll be sure to come here to spend time with you. What do you want in the mean time?" He asked as he got his pad and pen out

"A cup of Orange tea will be fine to start off with." She said with a smile

"Yeah-yeah...let me guess you'd want what you usually get here too while you're at it?" Levi asked

"Hm...Actually I want to try something new today. I'm feeling a bit adventurous so how about instead I have the fish and chips?" She asked

Levi couldn't stop staring at her chest which visibly showed through her dress, he knew what she was doing and it was working beautifully on him.

"I'll be back brat", before he went up to her and gave her a small peck on the cheek. "Happy valentine's day brat." He said softly to her

She smiled at him and gave him a small peck on the cheek back before she waited for him by playing a game on her phone. As she did she was oblivious to the fact that there was a male who was staring at her. Before the male could make his move Levi came back and had her drink and food before he sat across from her.

"Alright brat, I'm on break now. What the hell are you doing here wearing that?" Levi asked as she ate.

"I woke up without you next to me when you promised me that you'd take today off so you and I could spend it together. But I knew you wouldn't be true to your word to me so I came to the first place that I could think of since the college is closed right now because the problem they are having. Is it really that hard for you to spend a little bit of time with me? Or are you really getting that bored of me?" Sarina said as her voice got sad

He sighed and close his eyes as he rubbed between his eyes. "You are an idiot to think that I'd get bored of you and even more of an idiot to think that I don't want to spend time with you. I did tell my boss I wanted today off, but a lot of people quit at last second so I had no choice but to work today. It was only supposed to be a half shift before I was bumped up to a full shift. I am sorry that I wasn't there for you when you woke up. I know I'm a shitty boyfriend to you but I promise after my shift that it'll just be the two of us." He said before he held her hand within his

She gave him a little smile before she held his hand back. "Alright I love you Levi."

"I love you too Sarina, you never answered me about the dress."

"Its supposed to get your attention." She said with a smirk

"Tch, well it works. Jagger was going to serve you but I cut him off when I saw that it was you."

She giggled a bit and smiled. "Good, I was hoping it did."

"You are one sneaky bitch Sarina you know this right?"

"Yes and I embrace it at times when I know I can get away with it."

He rose an eyebrow at her. "What the hell makes you think that you are getting away with wearing that?"

"You haven't done anything to me since seeing me in this so." She said before she stuck her tongue out at him

He leaned over the table and he placed her tongue in his mouth as he brushed his against hers which made her eyes go wide and blush before she realized that he was doing. She went with it as she placed a hand over his uniform for work. He then broke away from her and smirk a bit at her.

"You aren't getting away with that; I haven't done anything to you because we are in a public place, but the moment we are in a secluded area your pretty ass is mine." He said as he cupped her chin in his hand

She blushed as she looked up to him. "Y-Yes Levi."

"Now I have to get back to work. I'll be back within a half hour to check up on you alright?"

"Okay Levi"

Once Levi left Sarina ate in silence as the male who watched over her just glared at Levi. The male then made his move to get the heart of Sarina by sitting where he had sat down. She jumped a bit before she realized it was just a male she knew due to Levi.

"Hey Jean, what's up?" Sarina asked curiously

"What is a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this alone?" He asked with a smile

"I'm not alone. My boyfriend is working and happens to spend time with me when he can." Sarina said before she took a sip of her tea. "Anyways why are you here? Where's that girl you were with...Sasha or something like that?"

"Oh she's still asleep I think...but you know it's really inconsiderate of him to be working when you're here all on your own."

"Jean shut up, Levi knows what he's doing and I trust him. So go bug someone el-"

"Hey horse shit get away from Sarina, didn't I tell you to leave a half hour ago?" Levi said as he came towards the two

"shit! Later Sarina." Jean said before he rushed out

As he did Sarina rubbed between her eyes with a sigh. Levi placed a hand on her shoulder making her look up to him.

"You alright Sarina?" Levi asked

She nodded her head as she placed her hand on top of his. "Yeah. He's a damn idiot."

"No kidding. I'm done now if you're ready to leave."

"Sure let me pay for what I got."

"I took care of that for you."

She looked to him shocked. "Levi...You didn't have to do that."

"Bull shit, I haven't spent time with you since I got this shitty ass job. It's the least I could do for you. Now shall we leave Sarina?"

She nodded her head before the two of them left, he let her into the passenger side before he got something out of the trunk. He then went to the driver's side before he handed Sarina a medium size bag.

Her eyes went wide a bit before she looked through it as Levi got his seat belt on. The first thing that Sarina saw was a small box that had a locket with a picture of the two of them inside of it. Engraved into the front of the locket was the date they got together and the words 'Together forever'

Sarina placed it on before she kissed him lovingly on the lips. She then found a square box of chocolates which made her smile seeing that they were the kinds that she liked. She placed it on the dash board before her eyes went in awe when she saw the flowers that were hidden in the bag. She smelled the flowers before she hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Levi."

"No thank you brat...for putting up with me for so damn long. I know I'm not the best person out there but I am trying."

"I know and I am happy that you are as sweet as you are."

Levi then took the two of them to three different places; The movie theater to watch whatever movie Sarina wanted to watch, out for dinner with him and lastly to a deserted area where he turned the car off and undid his seat belt before he undid Sarina's.

She knew what he was doing since she had been teasing him all night, it was very amusing to see how much restraint he had for her. Of course he couldn't hold himself back from her after she had teased him at dinner. He pulled her on top of him and instantly pulled her dress past her hips before undoing his pants enough to get his already harden member out of his pants as she smirked at him.

"You really couldn't hold yourself till we got home could you?" Sarina asked as she moved her hands against his member.

He only moaned and crushed his lips against hers as he moved his hips into her hands wanting more than he was being given. She only chuckled as she moved her hands against him faster before she stripped herself of her panties and moved on top of him sliding herself down on to him making both of them moan loudly.

"D-Damn it brat! T-This what happens when you tease the fuck out of me relentlessly for hours! You better not want to walk when I get your ass home." He growled as he placed his hands on her hips

"We'll see about that Levi." She purred as she undid his shirt a bit before she moved against him

He held her hips tighter as he helped her move on and off of him while he felt her kiss his neck while her hands were on his shoulders holding on to him for dear life. Once they had a good rhythm levi brought her head up to kiss her heatedly on the lips to keep himself from moaning too much as he was under her. Sarina couldn't help herself but to moan against Levi, she wanted so much more than he was allowing her to have just by her being on top of him.

"L-Levi...I...I want you to take me d-differently...I-I can't keep this up." She moaned against his lips

"If I do then I know sure as shit you aren't going to be able to walk, are you sure about this?"

"Y-Yes! P-please L-Levi!" Sarina moaned begging him.

He got her off of him and pushed her back first into the back of the car before he went on top of her and moved into her with one of her legs over his shoulder as he held on to her hip and the bottom part of the bench of the car tightly. He didn't let her be without him for one second as he repeatedly went into her g-spot making her scream his name loudly repeatedly each time he went into her. Even after she released he wouldn't let her go, he made sure she knew not to tease him in public again and made her be in every position he could with her in the back seat of the car until she passed out in the back seat of the car.

He smiled at her as he kissed her cheek softly. "And this is why I adore the fuck out of you." He said as he got his underwear and pants back on.

He drove in the comfortable silence with his girlfriend sleeping in the back with his jacket over her body until he got them home. He saw that Petra was waiting outside the building and rolled his eyes. He knew that he had said he'd spend the day with her, but he couldn't blow off his girlfriend, Sarina came before Petra did and there wasn't anything Petra could do about it. So instead of speaking to Petra he just got his girlfriend from the back of the car and carried her inside after unlocking the door before placing her into bed after taking her shoes off of her.

Once she was tucked in he kissed her once more before dealing with Petra who was annoyed to see that the reason he didn't spend time with her was because of the brat he had been with since high school.

"When are you going to ditch her for someone else Levi? You can't always be with her." Petra said seriously

"Says who? Petra listen really damn well, Sarina is the only woman I'll ever love. Just because Oulo ditched you doesn't mean you have to ruin someone else's relationship. Honestly what you are doing is childish so go the fuck away."

Petra frowned as she looked to him. "H-How can you be so mean to me!"

"Because you are a brat that can't understand that he's taken. Take your bitchy whiney ass somewhere else Petra you aren't wanted here." Sarina tiredly said from the doorway to the bedroom

Levi looked behind him to see Sarina in her pajamas instead of the dress she wore

"Rina?" Levi said shocked

"Levi I got this, please...you're just going to make her even more of a bitch." Sarina said before she went up to him and went in front of him looking straight to Petrai. "Get.Lost."

Petra's eyes watered before she rushed out crying shutting the door behind her. Sarina then looked behind her to him.

"You know you are just full of empty promises." Sarina said as she wrapped her arms around him

"What do you mean by that?"

"You said I wouldn't be able to walk and here I am standing and walking. You're full of empty promises dear."

"Who said I was done with you?" Levi asked as he rose an eyebrow to her.

"Is that a challenge Levi?" She asked as she tilted her head to the side

"No...more like a statement Sarina." He said as he picked her up and took her to their bedroom where he left off where he stopped in the car making her wish she didn't ever speak up about what he said in the car about her not walking.


	27. What the hell did I wake up to?

Levi always had a routine he went through every day and for some reason he had forgotten to set his alarm clock the night before and was now rushing to get himself together for work. What got him was that his girlfriend was still sleeping when she had to be in class in a half hour. In the process of doing too much at once Sarina came into the bathroom yawning before she blinked her eyes a few times seeing what her boyfriend was doing before laughing holding her side. 

 

Levi stopped what he was doing and he looked to his girlfriend confused. "What the fuck are you laughing about sarina?" He asked as he got his tooth brush out of his mouth

 

"Y-You! hahaha! You realize today is sunday and you don't have to work right?" She asked between laughs as she tried not to fall on her butt from the laughter 

 

He blinked a few times at her before he shook his head. "No its not."

 

"Y-Yes it is. Hold on." She said before she got her phone and showed him the date.

 

|Sunday|

| March 13th|

|10:30 AM|

 

Levi then face palmed himself as he sighed. "Damn it...I need a day off or something."

 

She nodded her head in agreement. "Well since we're both up why don't we go out today?" Sarina suggested 

 

Levi thought for a moment and had another idea in mind, he placed his tooth brush back before placing his shirt back on its hanger with his pants so he was only in his boxers before he picked his girlfriend up over his shoulder making her squeal out as he did so. 

 

Once she was back first against the bed she couldn't question him due to his lips being against hers. She kissed him back as she felt her button down pajama shirt being taken off of her. She stripped out of it and moaned against his lips as he brushed both of his hands against her breasts massaging them as she took her pajama shorts off of her quickly. 

 

He got her groaning out loudly as he brushed himself against her. He soon then removed the last article of clothing off of both of them before he moved into her. He wasn't going to waste time to do what he wanted to his girlfriend, he hadn't had the chance to be with her in months. Now having the chance to be with her he wasn't going to take things too slow with her. 

 

He made sure that as he pushed himself inside of her that he always hit the weak spot inside of her body making her scream his name lovingly in pleasure. He held on to her hip and the bed tightly making it impossible for her to comprehend what he was doing to her,  he made sure that each stroke inside of her was harder and deeper than the last. 

 

"L-Levi! A-AH! Ahn! L-LEVI!" Sarina screamed loudly as her small nails went into his back urging him on. 

 

"louder rina, c'mon show me what you're made of sweet heart." He groaned against her neck as his grip on the bed got firmer as he pile drived into her making her sink into it deeper as the bed cried out from under them. 

 

"L-LEVI! A-AHN! S-SHIT!" She screamed as her hands went to his arms as she felt herself orgasm against him. 

 

He smirked and pulled out of her before placing her on her hands and knees. "I'm not done with you yet Rina, we have all fucking day to ourselves and I intend to make the best out of every single second that I have with you." Levi said huskily to her as he moved himself into her 

 

She gasped out in surprise for a moment before she felt his hands over hers. She looked back to him which was mostly a blur due to her not wearing her glasses and not having time to place in contacts. He kissed her neck as he move in and out of her just as hard as he did before. 

 

"I love you Sarina."

 

"I love you too Levi, what's gotten into you?"

 

"I haven't fucked you in gods know how long. Either I'm busy or you're gone on those stupid business trips. I miss the feeling of your beautiful soft skin against my own. i miss hearing you scream and begging for me. You know what i miss most of all?" He asked her

 

"What might that be?" Sarina asked curiously 

 

"Hearing those words from you, I know I don't say it a lot to you and all. But hearing those words from you makes being in our relationship all the more better...knowing that I'm not the only one who's yearning for the other. " He said as he held her hands tighter as he move just right into her making her scream out in pleasure. 

 

"I-I FUCK! L-LEVI!"

 

Sarina couldn't object to what he said, sure she loved him but it wasn't all because of the sex. Sure it was good for every now and then, but she didn't think that it should be the all out thing for a relationship.  He was her only lover and the only person to even give her a thought. She had no ex, she had no one to try to take her from Levi. 

 

But Levi had many ex's and many people to take him from her. She placed her head down as she bit her bottom lip. "L-Levi...am I better or worse than your ex's?"

 

Hearing those words in the sadden tone from Sarina made Levi stop as he rose an eyebrow at her. "Where the fuck did that question come from brat?"

 

"Just answer me...am i better or worse than them?"

 

He sighed as he closed his eyes before he wrapped his arms around her body softly. He then kissed her shoulders softly. 

 

"You're much better, none of them would dare do this with me, hell none of them would do half the shit we've done together. Trust me I've attempted with them all, none of them are as daring or as willing as you have been with me. They all used me to get to someone else which I always hated. You on the other hand..." He said before he made her look back to him. "You've been with me for longer than anyone has ever been with me and you still are the most faithful woman I've ever known.  I've heard a lot about you from your co-workers in public places. Did you really kick Jean Kirsten in the balls because he flirted with you?"

 

She gave him a weak smile and nodded her head. "Levi, you're the only guy I'll ever need or want in my life. I love  _you_  and  _only you_. I don't just say those words to anyone. Hell I never told those words to my brothers and I had to deal with them for goddess knows how long."

 

He chuckled and smiled at her. "Well good for you for standing up to that punk, and since the moment I asked you out you've been the only one for me. No one has ever handled me how you have and still wished to be around me." He said before he pulled out of her and made it so she was on his lap as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Now my question for you is this...how does starting up our own family sound to you?"

 

"I...Sure, I'd love that Levi." She said with a smile 

 

"Then move Rina."

 

She kissed him on the lips as she moved on him first slowly to get the hang of being on top of him before going  faster making both of them moan. He held her hips and pushed her harder on to him making her moan louder against his lips. Each time she went down on him the harder he forced her to take him into her as he made sure that he hit her g-spot each and every time  until she screamed his name out loudly arching her chest into his own. 

 

She came once more and he pushed her back down on to the bed before he thrusted himself into her a bit more quickly making it difficult for her to comprehend his movements inside of her. Sarina didn't last long that time around due to the rounds previously, Levi couldn't hold himself back either and he came inside of her before he collapsed inside of her placing his head against her breasts. 

 

"We take a small break then your going to scream my name over again...got it brat?" Levi said panting as he looked to her

 

Sarina smiled as she looked to Levi with one of her hands on the side of his face. "Of course, I love you so much Levi."

 

"I love you much more Rina." He said before he got up enough to kiss her on the lips.


	28. Pure lust

Levi was listening to music with his girlfriend until Closer by Nine Inch Nails came on, he heard the song a few times and knew a bit about what the song meant. He looked over to his girlfriend who had her head within a book. Levi stopped what he was doing just to go up to her kneeling in front of her moving his hands up her bare legs to under her skirt. 

 

Doing so got her attention quickly. "Yes Levi?" Sarina asked as she looked from her book to him confused as to why he was kneeling between her legs for.

 

He pulled her legs closer to him making her go back first against the couch, making her drop her book onto the floor pages first, before he crawled on top of her caging her under him. He said nothing as he pressed himself against her, her brown eyes went wide in shock as she felt him against her. She blushed as she placed her hands on his chest. 

 

"Levi, what has gotten into you?" Sarina asked in shock as she looked up into his eyes

 

"I want you, damn it...just stop questioning me." He said before he kissed her on the lips heatedly as he pulled her panties off of her. 

 

Sarina tried to grasp why levi was being so blunt around her so suddenly but her mind was too busy trying to comprehend hat levi was trying to do to her body. He hand her arms pinned above her head with one of his hands as his other hand was holding her hip down as he moved through her. He was groaning against her as he moved in and out of her as roughly but as passionately as he could. Levi had two motives for why he was being the way he was with her. 

 

One was that he was extremely horny and he had been hoping she'd figure it out sooner or later on her own. But she never did, so he took it into his own hands to fuck the living hell out of her. The second one was that since he changed jobs and worked with her he had to go on a trip soon without her and he wouldn't get get the chance to be around his lovely girlfriend for a long while. He wanted her to realize that he isn't ever going to anyone else.

 

Once the song was over with and they had both orgasmed Levi pulled Sarina on top of him and kept her on him as he undid her shirt before taking it off of her. 

 

"I'm going to be gone for a while Sarina, I know you'll be alone here without me. Even with your job to keep you busy...You'll still have time to worry about me...I'll never leave you. I want you to realize you're the only woman I'll ever want to fuck and hear screaming my name repeatedly. I love you so much and I know that when I come back that you'll be clingy as all hell with me. I'll call and text you when I can. But tonight its just us, its why I wanted us to spend today together." Levi said softly to her as he kissed all the way down her neck to her breasts before taking her bra off of her fully and placing it to the side. 

 

She frowned as she looked to him. "So...This is what that's about. I told him not to send you a way yet he is anyways. Levi..." She said before she engulfed him into a tight hug. 

 

He wrapped his arms around her as he moved his hands up and down her back softly "I love you Sarina, I love you so much. Never ever forget that. I'll contact you when I can alright?"

 

She nodded her head as she held on to him tightly. "I don't want you to leave though."

 

"Now you know how I feel when you leave."

 

She placed her hands on his shoulders as she looked him in the eyes. "One of these damn times he has to let the two of us go somewhere together. I don't like being without you Levi...even when I leave. I feel like when I go back that you'd be with someone else already...that the time we've already spent together has been for nothing." She said sadly 

 

He kissed her on the lips before he moved himself into her making her moan softly into the kiss. 

 

"Brat, you are stuck with me no matter what you try to do. I'd never cheat on you...I learned that the hard way."

 

She gave him a small smile and nodded her head. She kissed him once more as she moved on top of him herself making both of them moan into the kiss as she undid his shirt wanting it off of him. He pushed her back down onto the couch as he stripped himself of the shirt. Levi then pushed himself into her as fast and hard as he could without harming her, hearing her moan and scream his name made him feel a hell of a lot better for doing it to her.

 

He soon felt her legs wrap around his waist pulling him closer and deeper inside of her body making her scream out louder. He figured she wanted him to stop holding back on her so he held on to the couch and her as he gave her what she wanted earning louder screams of pleasure from her until neither one of them could hold back anymore and orgasmed almost as the same time. Levi then lied on top of her with his face against her chest as they both panted out tiredly. 

 

Both of them closed their eyes tiredly until Levi heard his phone go off. He was confused as to why he was being called by their boss at such a time knowing the ring tone but got his phone from his jeans and answered it. 

 

"Levi Speaking."

 

"Levi, due to Krista being pregnant and in labor she is out of the trip tomorrow. Do you know anyone who can assist you tomorrow on such short notice?" Erwin asked 

 

Levi smiled as he looked to his girlfriend. "Yes, Sarina."

 

"Do you think you can contact her and ask her to go with you? This meeting is important."

 

"I can do that no problem."

 

"Great, then I'll see the two of you tomorrow morning. Have a good evening Levi."

 

"Yeah you too." Levi said before he hung up

 

Levi then kissed Sarina on the neck getting her to whine in the process. "Levi stop that."

 

"Not a chance brat, your sexy ass is coming with me tomorrow. You need to pack things for two weeks."

 

Her eyes opened in shock before she hugged him tightly in happiness. "Then you need to get off of me Levi."

 

He thought about that and he enjoyed the feeling of her under him and their bodies touching one another.  He didn't want to let her go just for her to brush him off, he held her hips and kissed her on the lips. 

 

"Only if you promise to come right back here afterwards."

 

She laughed and smiled at him. "Of course, I enjoy being under you Levi. It won't take me long to pack."


	29. Night after work

After dealing with the people they had to the couple went back to their hotel room where Levi undressed himself of his dress shirt and tie before looked behind him to his girlfriend. 

 

"Are you going to stay out here or did you want to come in with me?" Levi asked

 

"I just got a text from Erwin saying he needed to speak with me so I gotta stay out. Next time maybe." Sarina said with a smile before she took her shoes off

 

He went over to her and he kissed her on the lips. "Hopefully he won't take too damn long. I have an obligation to keep your ass happy and I can't if he's a fucking cock block."

 

She kissed him back and smiled. "I am happy, I'm with you."

 

"We'll see about that if you say the same thing tonight." He said before he went to the bathroom. 

 

Sarina knew he could sense her mood changing but said nothing about it. When Erwin came into the room he spoke to her for only ten minutes before he left. When he left she took her socks, shirt and skirt off before bolting to the bathroom and stripping of her bra and panties before she went into the shower where she was instantly kissed and pushed into the wall by Levi. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back. He lifted her up as he moved into her. They both moaned at the feeling of the other as Levi looked her in the eyes.

 

"That bastard talks to much." Levi said softly against her lips. 

 

"Yeah, but I'm here now. don't waste your time with me love."

 

"I don't intend to sweet heart." He said as he kissed down to her neck as he moved in and out of her roughly making her scream his name each time he went into her

 

The faster he went inside of her the more eager she got of everything he would do to her that night. After they both orgasmed he didn't let her rest he washed her body while still pleasuring her which made it hard for her to keep her breathing up, but she was able to give him pay back afterwards which only made him want her more. He picked her up out of the shower after turning it off only to place her on the bed and placing her on her hands and knees where he pounded into her from behind making her scream out loudly as she held on to the bed under her. 

 

He wanted her to be so sore that she didn't want to leave first thing in the morning. He heard that Erwin was giving both of them a week of vacation time. They had time to spare on whatever they wanted and what he wanted to do is be able to fuck his girlfriend without having to worry about interruptions of any kind. He pushed his fingers into her womanhood as he filled her both ways making her scream twice as loud. He held on to her hand with his free hand as he made sure that he always hit her g-spot with each thrust he made into her. 

 

After they both hit their orgasm he turned her around and he placed her on top of him as he sat down on the bed. "Don't make me force you brat, this is what happens when you take your sweet time talking to an idiot."

 

She knew what he was planning to do and she cupped his face with her hands before she kissed him on the lips softly and began moving on him earning moans of approval from the raven haired male under her as he held on to her hips tightly. The more she moved on him the harder he slammed her down on to him. After the last few thrusts both of them orgasmed once more and she fell over to the side tired panting. 

 

Levi panted as he lied beside her. "I love you."

 

"I love you too...you damn trouble maker. You deliberately made me sore just so we didn't have to leave didn't you?"

 

He smirked a little at her. "Maybe."

 

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Whatever, Im not paying for the room I hope you know that."

 

"That's fine, you've done enough as it is Sarina."

 

"You even think about touching me right now and I will get one of my smelly socks and push it into your mouth." She said tiredly


	30. Soap

Sarina enjoyed listening to music while she walked from college to the home she shared with Levi and from home to the college that she went to. She had a short day at the school so she went home knowing that Levi had the day off because of his teachers being snowed in. She had only two classes and she already took them and was on her way home. The artist that played while she walked home was one of her favorite artists Melaine Martinez; she hummed along to the songs as she walked until one of her favorite songs came on as she got closer to the apartment. 

 

She stopped walking when she saw an unusually car in the driveway. She turned her phone off and she carefully went up to the house before she went into it without a sound. As she did she heard Levi's moans as well as some strange male's moan. She knew it probably not a one shot thing or something that happened 'suddenly'. She quietly went past Levi and the male that was under him on the couch to the bed room where she got all of her things from the room before she threw it out of the window after opening it and she then closed the window carefully before she slipped out through the back door to get her things before packing everything in her car. She then went back in to the house to get her keys and to rain on Levi's parade of cheating on her. 

 

She got on of the pictures for drink and she filled it up with cold water before she went up to the two of them and poured it over the two of them before she slapped Levi hard on the face. "I'm sick of your lies and cheating! I'm through with you! This is goodbye once and for all Levi nothing you say will ever get me to come back to you after seeing this!" She said in tears before she left leaving the picture on the table by the door.

 

She got to her car and placed her seatbelt on before she saw Levi coming outside in just his pants and shirt. She visibly saw hickeys that the male had done on his neck and chest which only made her want to leave more. So she placed her key in and started her car up before she began to place her car in reverse. As she did he tried to keep her from doing so while yelling her name and for her to stop. She only flipped him off before totally leaving the driveway. 

 

She drove to an abandoned parking lot where she turned her car off and broke down crying. She didn't know if her brother's would care for her enough to allow her to go back home so she was basically homeless inside of her car. That was until she heard her phone go off with the ring tone that she placed for her eldest brother. She tried to make it so her emotions were covered before she spoke. 

 

"Hi Jason." 

 

"Oh don't give me that shit! I was just called by that bastard Levi, where the fuck are you?" He said pissed

 

She was quiet for a moment before she bit her bottom lip as it began to tremble. "I...I'm not far from there...I...I don't know where to go or what to do brother." 

 

"You idiot, you're my little baby sister. Get your ass here and if that asshole get near you again I will personally knock his ass out." 

 

She sniffled a bit. "O-Okay brother. I-I'll be there soon." 

 

"Good. I'll see you soon. Love you sis."

 

"I...I love you too big brother." 

 

The two hung up and she broke down crying again before she calmed herself and drove to the home where her brother's lived. Once she parked she saw both of her brother's waiting on the porch for her. When she parked and turned the car off they got off of the porch as she got her seat belt off of her. Her car door opened and she was pulled out of the car and engulfed into a big bear hug by both of her brothers. Feeling their warmth made her cry again as she held on to both of them. 

 

"I-It hurts...I-It hurts a lot." Sarina cried 

 

"We know, and we won't blame you for being moody for a bit. C'mon lets get you inside. How does hot chocolate sound?" Jason asked 

 

She nodded her head as she sniffled as tears still came down her cheeks. "W-With Marshmallows?" 

 

He chuckled "Of course Rina." 

 

As Jason took care of her, her other brother took care of her things back into the room that was supposed to be for her. She took her boots, coat and hat off before she was forced to sit on the couch with a blanket around her. She waited for Jason to get done with the cocoa and for Lucas to get done placing her things back in her room. She curled up on the couch as she stared at the TV screen which a show she knew was playing and watched it in the mean time. As it turned to a commercial she saw both of her brother's come out. Jason had the cocoa for her as Lucas had chicken noodle soup for her. She thanked both of them as she ate the soup and drank the cocoa. Afterwards she cuddled with Jason as Lucas cuddled into her to keep her company as well. 

 

After a few hours Sarina fell asleep on Jason which was when Jason took her to her room where he set her down. He then sighed as he called up the asshole who broke his little sister's heart. 

 

"Hello?" Levi said sadly

 

"She's here and asleep, you are a fucking dumbass to do such a stupid ass prank with my sister!" Jason growled at the end as he went to his room 

 

"I didn't think she'd be home so soon or be so quiet! I realize that what I did was stupid...I just..." Levi said before he began to cry. "I didn't think she'd break up with me without asking questions first."

 

"Well you should have known that she's very emotionally sensitive especially since you're her first lover. You've been with her for how long and you didn't even realize that?" Jason growled

 

"When can I see her again?" Levi asked sadly 

 

"In a week, at this rate she'll just be objective towards anything you say to her. If you can keep your pants on for  week then maybe I'll allow you to speak with her."

 

Levi sighed as he sniffled a bit. "Okay, please do keep an eye on her. I don't want to lose her."

 

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Jason said before he hung up the phone and went to check up on his sister only to see she was still asleep.  "Poor sis, what the hell did you even see in that guy?"

 

A week later Sarina was back to her usually happy self, smiling and messing around with her brother's until that night when Jason took her out while Lucas was at work.  He took her to the restaurant that Levi used to work at and tried not to think about the amount of hurt she felt going to the diner but said nothing as walked with her brother. She saw that her friend Sasha was going to be her waiter, when Sasha went up to her she hugged her and frowned at Sarina. 

 

"I heard about what that guy did, are you feeling okay?" Sasha asked sadly 

 

Sarina shrugged. "I'll be okay. I just hope he's doing better now that I'm not in his life. I always knew he'd fuck up and do this to the relationship he and I had."

 

Sasha hugged her again. "Anything you want is on the house alright?"

 

Sarina looked to Sasha sadly. "I...no I couldn't ever do that Sasha! I-"

 

"Listen here you were cheated on by a guy who faked being straight, no girl should  _ever_  have to deal with that! I'm paying for your meal today no if's, and's or buts about it missy." Sasha said with her arms crossed 

 

Sarina sighed and closed her eyes for a moment before she looked to her friend in defeat. "Alright fine, I give."

 

"Good now do you want your regular order or are you going to try something different tonight?" Sasha asked 

 

"Something different, I'll start off with a strawberry Banana milkshake. I need time to think about what I want to eat." Sarina said sadly 

 

"Alright, no problem. What about you Jason?" Sasha asked

 

During the entire time Jason had his phone in his hand as he had been looking right at it. "Oh, um. Sorry sis I have to go. My boss just texted me, I need to get there asap, I'll be back on my break to get you."

 

Sarina looked to him sadly. "Oh...okay. So I'm going to be alone brother?"

 

"Yeah sorry. I wasn't expecting this." Jason said before he kissed his sisters forehead. "Text me when you're ready to go alright?"

 

"Oh...okay brother." She said sadly before she saw her brother leave

 

Sasha shook her head. "So rude, I have a break soon. I'll be here with you till your done and I'll take you home. No need to deal with that ass anymore than you need to."

 

Sarina nodded her head before Sasha left, as she did she saw Levi come in. She kept her head down into the menu as she read over all of the choices. She tensed up as Levi sat across from her, but she refused to acknowledge the male as Sasha came back. She placed the cup down and got her pad and pen out. 

 

"Alright Rina what'll be?" Sasha asked 

 

"I'll have the house special. I've been so depressed as of late that I hadn't been able to eat much but my appetite has come back and with a bad vengeance too." Sarina said as she looked up to Sasha 

 

Sasha laughed a bit. "Happens when the guy you love fucks a guy behind your back, alright then. One chicken Alfredo coming up. What about you heart breaker what do you want?" Sasha asked as she glared at Levi

 

"Please don't call me that. You don't know what all happened. But I'll have earl grey tea and the same thing Sarina's having." Levi said seriously 

 

Sasha wrote what he wanted before she left, taking the menu's as she did so. Sarina refused to look at him as she moved the straw within her smoothie. She didn't want to ever see him again and yet he just  _had_  to show up. 

 

"You aren't going to talk to me are you Sarina?" Levi asked sadly 

 

She still said nothing to him so he sighed. "Fine, I guess I'll do all the talking then. What you saw a week ago wasn't what it seemed. Eren was dared to prank one of three people and he chose to do it to you. I told him that it would end badly but he didn't listen to me. I swear I've never once ever loved anyone else but you. I've wanted to tell you this for a week now but your brother's wouldn't even allow me near you let allow talk with you on the phone.  I'm really sorry that this got out of hand and that you got emotionally hurt by some stupid damn prank he did."

 

"Who made him do it?" Sarina asked emotionlessly after she took a sip of her smoothie

 

"Horseshit did." 

 

She scoffed and got her phone out. "Lets see if he can confirm that." 

 

|Jean a week ago did you dare Eren to prank me?|

|Yeah, sorry about that. I heard you broke up with Levi because of it. That wasn't supposed to happen.|

|You dumb shit, why the fuck wouldn't I? I come home from college and see Eren's car outside and hear him and Levi going at it. Seriously? You are terrible.|

|Sorry, I guess I didn't think that through. Please for the love of god go back to being with Levi. I was beaten half to death by that guy because of it.|

 

She looked up at Levi who was drinking his tea. When he placed his cup down she leaned over the table and pulled on his tie before smashing her lips into his. He smiled and kissed her back as he felt tears going down her cheeks. 

 

"I'm sorry Levi." She said sadly. 

 

"You can make it up to me tonight." He said softly to her as he wiped the tears from her face. 

 

She nodded her head. "O-Okay."

 

The rest of the night after they had their meal they spoke with one another about what had happened with one another while being apart from one another. The one thing Sarina kept from him was the fact that she had began to cut herself. The loss of him was too much for her.  After eating and Levi paying for their dinner he took her back to the apartment where they had once lived with one another. He knew that his brother's had placed her things back within the apartment. Once inside Levi pushed her up against the wall and kissed her on the lips as he picked her up and pushed her into the wall even more. 

 

"Don't make me wait for you brat, do you have any idea how much I've missed you?" Levi asked as he kissed down to her neck softly 

 

"N-No...A-Ahn...L-Levi. "

 

He took her leggings, panties and boots off of her before he undid his pants enough to get his already erect member out. He couldn't wait anymore, he needed his girlfriend and he wasn't going to take no for an answer. He moved himself into her without warning earning a lout moan from her as she held on to him tightly.  He didn't allow her to get used to him before he began to move fast and hard into her as he used one of his hands to take her sweater off of her and her bra. He pressed her harder up against the wall as he took one of her breasts into his mouth as he sucked and brushed his tongue and teeth against her nipple making it more perky than it was before due to being in the cold of the apartment. 

 

Sarina's voice went up many octaves as she felt Levi getting rougher with her body. She held on to him tightly as her body arched up into his as one of her hands went into his hair as he kept busy with her breast as her other was on his shoulder. Levi held on to her hip and the wall tightly not letting her go for one moment as he made sure to pleasure her entire body while he knew he still had her wanting him. After a bit of time they both climaxed and Levi placed his forehead against hers. 

 

"I love you brat, more than you'll ever know."

 

She blushed as she gave him a small smile. "I...I know Levi, and I love you too. But the next time you are part of some stupid prank that involves me warn me first you dolt." 

 

"Fine, just don't you dare fucking do that shit ever again."

 

"I won't I promise." 


	31. Staying put

Levi couldn't believe it had been an entire week since he had seen his beloved girlfriend, he didn't like the whole idea of her being away from him for so long. He knew he should have said something about the prank to her beforehand but he didn't know how to or when Eren would be such a jack ass about the entire thing. Eren knew that Sarina was an emotional wreck and that she was already on the verge of wanting to break up with him. 

 

Levi took the week he had alone and he drove himself deep into a depression he didn't know if he'd ever get out of without his girlfriend there beside him. He knew he had to wait the entire week for her and now having her back beside him he was afraid of what she hid from him. He knew from her eyes that she was hiding something from him. But he said nothing about the fact that she had been hiding things from him and went along with the fact that she was back beside him. 

 

He brushed her hair out of her face before he gave her a soft kiss on the cheek as he watched her sleep. He knew that he had tired out his girlfriend with intercourse the previous night and knew he had made her sore as well. He didn't regret it, he hadn't been able to see her beautiful face for an entire week which seemed so much more than that to him. He kissed her forehead softly only to see her brown eyes look at him. 

 

"Levi.." She said tiredly before she hugged him softly "Can we not leave for work today?"

 

"Brat, you really have been out of it haven't you? Erwin is having the building redone so we're getting vacation pay till its done. We have a lot of time together." Levi said as he pulled her closer to him. 

 

"So..I don't have to leave?"

 

"You don't have classes do you?"

 

"No...I finished college two days ago."

 

"So..you already graduated from that shitty school." Levi said as he toward over her. 

 

She looked up to Levi as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yeah, I have my degree now so I can shut Petra and a lot of other people up now. I graduated first in my class too."

 

Levi gave her a small kiss on the lips. "I knew you could do it Rina, so without work in the way I can have my way with you for as long as I want." He said as he gave her a small smirk. 

 

Sarina blinked at Levi a bit before she realized what he meant. "Again? You kept me up until five am fucking the living hell out of me and you still feel horny as hell?"

 

Levi kissed her on the lips once more as he moved himself into her, earning a groan from her as he did so. He then trailed kisses down her to her neck. "I hadn't seen you in an entire week brat, So much time between us had disappeared and I couldn't do shit about it. I want you to know that from now on that it's just going to be you and I. No one else." He said softly to her

 

She went from groaning to moaning as she felt him move harsher and faster inside of her. "L-Levi! I...I...A-Ahn!" 

 

He held on to her hip and the bed as tightly as he could as he fucked her into the bed pressing her into it as each time he went back into her making her body cave into the bed with his weight on top of her body. She held on to his shoulder and the back of his head as her eyes were screwed shut and her body was arched up into his. 

 

His name was the only thing that came out of her mouth as he thrusted himself inside of her.  Even after she had came, he still moved inside of her as he lifted one of her legs over her shoulder as he fucked her harder and faster earning more than pleasurable moans each time he went inside of her tight womanhood. 

 

After he made her came that time he came with her only to collapse on top of her panting. Sarina petted the top of his head as she closed her eyes. 

 

"I love you Levi."

 

"Love you too brat, don't you ever forget that."


	32. Tag you're it

Sarina didn't like being able to do nothing, the fact that she was stuck home with nothing to do made her BORED! So she instead chose to play a game with her boyfriend. She went behind him as he was painting and put her finger in the black paint before poking him on the nose. Knowing sure as hell that he would get pissed off and chase her about it.

 

Which worked, she earned her name being yelled as she ran off laughing. She ended up running around the house before he tackled her down onto the bed with her hands pinned down on the bed. After stripping her of her shirt and of her bra her hands were cuffed above her head on the bed frame before he took one of her breasts in his mouth as the other went to pull her jeans off of her body. 

 

"This will teach you never to mess with me darling, as much as I love you. At times you can be a little imp that needs to be punished." 

 

"I have no idea what you are talking about Levi." She said innocently

 

He scoffed as he pulled her panties off of her before he pulled his pants and boxers down enough to push himself into her. Hearing her moan his name he smirked a little as he continued to thrust in and out of her; he wasn't going to be easy on her after what she had done to him. He would have thought that she would have found something better to do with her time other than fucking around with him. 

 

But she didn't; and now she was going to pay for it with her beautiful body as he repeatedly moved just right into her making her scream his name each time he went into her as he held her hip and the bed tightly. The more he pushed himself into her body the tighter her body got around him. 

 

"Brat stay with me; I swear you even think about coming before I tell you I will punish you so much that you'll to fucking sore to do shit tomorrow." He growled huskily into her ear as he felt her legs wrap around his waist

 

"L-LEVI! S-Shit! I-I can't!"Sarina whined 

 

"Brat don't even try; I will punish you." He said as he felt himself getting closer and closer to his release. "Brat go for it...Let me feel you Sarina."

 

"L-LE...LEVI!" Sarina screamed as she let go of herself

 

As much as she adored her boyfriend; his punishments were the worst when she had already provoked him. She knew damn well what would have happened to her and did all she could not to let herself go. When she finally did she felt him release into her; he then kissed her on the lips before he sat her up enough for him to place her on him as he sat under her. 

 

"L-Levi?"

 

"Sarina; I was trying to hold myself back from fucking your ass earlier. Now that you have my attention I'm going to make sure that you regret what you've done." He said before he kissed her on the lips once more. "Now move."

 

She nodded her head as she kissed him back. She moved the best that she could with her hands being held above her head.  Levi knew she couldn't move right; so he undid the cuffs around her wrists before she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with so much passion and love that she had for him. 

 

Her movements on top of him got better as both of them moaned against the kiss as he held her hips tightly and he  slammed her down on to him hard each time he felt her getting sloppy with her movements against him. Which after a while it turned into him roughly pushed her down on to him forcing himself into her small body as she screamed his name repeatedly until they both came once more. 

 

He saw how tired he had made Sarina and kissed her forehead softly as he pulled out of her. "Brat lets rest for a bit."

 

"Mhm...Okay." Sarina said as she cuddled up against his chest

 

"I love you Sarina."

 

She smiled as she looked up at him. "I love you too Levi."


	33. Apologies needed

_"...I'm not doing that. No matter how much you even dare try to persuade me, I will not ever do that! Do you think of me as a whore Levi?!"_

 

_"No, but you do have the body for it. I don't know any guy who wouldn't want to fuck a hot ass woman in leather."_

 

_"The only person I'd ever sleep with is you and even that's started to look like its never going to happen!"_

 

_"C'mon Sarina, you can't be seriously getting over emotional about this. Its just a job."_

 

_"Yeah a Job that I'll never ever go towards! I value my body and wouldn't body shame myself because of how small my breasts are or how small my ass is! There are other people who are good at that type of shit but that's not me! Anyways the shifts are very long do you think you could handle being without me for long?!"_

 

_"Don't knock it till you try it sweet heart."_

 

_"Then you fucking do it! I'm not getting peer pressured by my own boyfriend to be a stripper!" She growled before she stormed out of the living room and went to the bedroom.  
_

 

It was now the next day and Sarina knew she would wake up first. She turned to face Levi and frowned; she hated it when they fought, especially when he was the one who started it. It had been the third time for him to bring up that if she was a stripper at night, that they'd have more money. She refused it but she was slowly starting to think that if she did it she'd get across to Levi why she refused the idea of being a stripper to begin with. 

 

That's when it hit her that if she showed him what it would do to them he would apologize and say that he was wrong. She got up and she took a shower before she got her purple binder that her her work information within it before she left out in the most professional clothes she had within her clothes after leaving Levi a simple note. 

 

|You want me to be a stripper; fine. I'll do it but soon you will apologize for this.|

 

She went to the local bar where she talked with the manager and filled out the paper work and began to get lessons on what she had to do. She was then fitted and given an outfit before she had a practice run that night with a few professionals. She kept her eyes on those who were performing with her until she was let off that night. She took the tip money that the males were throwing at her and she placed it within her binder. She made her way home in her clothes only to see that the house was dark. 

 

Once she got inside she took her shoes off not to make any noise before she saw the lamp beside Levi's favorite chair turn on. "Just where the fuck where you?"

 

"Didn't you read my note?" She asked as she placed her shoes down

 

"Yeah, still doesn't prove shit."

 

"Okay, let me put it to you like this. You got your wish, I went out very early this morning to get the job you wanted for me. I was able to get it fairly quickly too and I worked tonight. So if you're done, I'm tired and my feet are beyond sore." She said tiredly 

 

He said nothing as he looked away from her. She walked to the bed room where she placed the money she got in a jar in her dresser before she changed her clothes. She then fell asleep instantly. Levi soon came into the room and he glared at her; he hated it that she was right about him missing her. He had...the entire time. He wanted to apologize to her and to tell her she didn't have to do it if she didn't want to. 

 

But for once in her life she woke up before he did; so he couldn't tell her anything. He didn't even know what bar she went to either. Levi walked up to his side of the bed and he lied beside her and he brushed his hand softly against the side of her face. 

 

"I'm sorry for making you do this." He said sadly  before he slept beside her 

 

The same schedule happened for weeks; he would go to bed with her beside him and wake up without her there. She would always come home past midnight and beyond tired. He was sick of not being able to see the woman he loved so dearly.  So he took it within his own hands to see just where she was all that time. He stayed up for an entire day; he saw when she woke up and he told her he would see where she worked that night. 

 

She showed him where she worked and he waited until later that night to see just what she did; he saw that she was a dancer and she was one hell of a dancer. His eyes couldn't leaving her beautiful slender body, the way her body swayed and the way she would tease the males. She saw him and pulled him by his tie closer to the stage before she kissed him on the lips. "Is this what you wanted babe?" She said softly as she looked him in the eyes before she moved away from him 

 

He didn't think she could be a seductress but she pulled it off very well, a bit too well. He went to the manager about seeing her alone and thankfully he was able to do so. He was taken to a room where he was able to finally get his girlfriend alone. Once the door closed behind her he pushed her up against the door as he kissed her heatedly on the lips. 

 

She gasped out a bit in shock before she happily kissed him back as she heard his belt come undone, then felt him move into her as she held on to him tightly. "L-Levi...W-What's with you?"

 

"I'm a dumb ass to think that this is something that you should be doing. No one else should be able to see you in such sexy ass clothing. Your body is only for me to know inside and out." He said softly against her ear as he thrusted himself deep and hard inside of her

 

Sarina screamed loudly as she held on to him tighter; his name leaving her lips when she could breath correctly. Her breathing became more heavier as he got deeper and faster inside of her.  Levi ended up moaning against her neck as he kissed and sucked against the skin. Marking her beautiful skin so she knew she was his, wanting her to realize he wasn't going to give her to anyone else. 

 

"You're always going to be mine Rina." He whispered against her ear

 

"L-Levi...Y-Yes...O-Oh gods...Y-YES! M-More Levi!"

 

He held on to her hip and the door tighter before he gave her everything he could with the little bit of strength he had left, getting her to repeatedly breathless say his name each time he went inside of her tight womanhood. 

 

"L-LEVI! S-So close..."

 

"I know Rina, give it to me. Let it out for me." He said softly to her

 

"Levi...Levi....Levi...LEVI!" She moaned before she came scream his name panting

 

Soon after he came inside of her deeply as he groaned her name against her neck. They both slid down to the ground as he lied against her breast. They were both quiet for a bit before he felt her fingers go through his hair. 

 

"Sarina..I'm really sorry for suggesting you to do this. I want you to quit, I want to be able to wake up with you beside me, I want to be able to make you happy." Levi said as he looked at her tiredly 

 

"That's all I ever wanted to hear. If you let me up I'll quit then we can go home."

 

Levi pulled out of her making both of them groan before he got himself together as did she. She then quit before she held Levi's hand and drove them both home. Levi then carried her inside before they both kicked their shoes off as he held his girlfriend within his arms as they fell asleep on their bed together. Both of them with their own smile on their face. 


	34. Morning Afterwards

Levi was more than happy to have his girlfriend in his arms when he woke up; he was so sick of not having her in his arms, he finally was able to get her to see to reason and to quit the job that made him no longer see her. They had only two more days until they went back to work; he wanted to use them to cherish the woman he fell in love with, and he couldn't do that if she was doing some other job. 

He looked down at the red haired female and kissed the top of her head softly as he caressed the side of her face. He still couldn't believe that they had gone from high school sweet hearts to how they are now. He knew he pressured her to be with him that one day in high school when he finally met up with her; but he just couldn't take it anymore. 

With her with him; he felt like himself once more. He pulled the young woman closer to him as he refused to let her go. As he did so he could feel her warm breath against his chest. He knew that she wouldn't wake up any time soon; her body wasn't build for waking up around five am in the morning. She must have had a lot of motivation not to go back to bed each day; but those thoughts left his head as he felt the young woman kiss his cheek softly. 

He looked down to her only to see her contently smiling at him. "Morning Levi."

"Hey rina, sleep well?"

She snuggled against his chest as she nodded her head. "I finally was able to sleep past five am."

He chuckled as he looked down at her. "You really don't like mornings do you?"

"Nope, I'm more of a night owl if anything." Sarina said before she moved herself closer to him as she wrapped her arm around his neck. "And I believe you know why I am that way Levi."

She whispered it into his ear which affected him a lot as he looked to her; he could see her once tired eyes turned lustful with just one thought. He placed her back first against the bed as he kissed her on the lips. He stripped her of her clothes as she did the same to him as she moaned against his lips. 

The feeling of his fingers inside of her were driving her crazy as he teased her with two of his fingers; he wanted her to really feel him when he took her. He soon got her to orgasm as he parted from her lips, he then moved into her as he was rough and hard with her small body moving in whatever pace he wanted inside of her. 

He couldn't have her body for months and that really pissed him off; he wanted nothing more than to punish her for making him wait for her for so long. Sarina couldn't believe how rough he was with her body as she could only moan his name loudly as he took one of her breasts in his mouth as his movements got more needy and wanting of her body. 

"L-Levi! A-Ahn! L-LEVI!" She moaned before she screamed loudly 

He smirked at her as he turned them over and had her on top of her. "Move brat, I'm far from done with you."

She did as he asked as she moaned even louder still feeling the after affect of her last orgasm; he held her hips as he slammed her down on to him making it unbearable for either one of them to hold on to any type of sanity for the other. He pushed her down after they both orgasmed and he kissed her on the lips once more. 

"I hope you didn't want to do anything today; you're going to spend all today here with me got it?"

Sarina looked to Levi in awe before she smiled at him. "Of course Levi."


	35. Screwed up

Levi really hated it when he fought with his girlfriend...or should he say ex-girlfriend. Sarina broke off with him after she had found him with Petra Ral in his office late at night; he needed a stress reliever and Petra was the closest person to him at that time. Now whenever he came home he came home to silence and the feeling of utter regret. He couldn't do anything without thinking about what his ex-girlfriend was doing. 

She had quit her job and had gone to do something else; what? He had no idea, but what he did know was she was doing whatever it took to keep from seeing him. He was currently in the shower thinking about all the things that he regretted; especially using Petra Ral. That was the worst thing he could have done. 

Her brothers gave him one last chance and he really fucked it up to the point that whenever he called them or tried to call Sarina; no one ever picked up. It got to the point that he broke down crying in the shower. He was sure he had lost Sarina for good. He hit the wall hard which hurt his hand but he didn't care. 

He finished showering before he dressed himself. He then took a walk around town only to see Sarina working at a restaurant as a waitress. He saw insomnia bags under her eyes and she looked beyond pale as if she wasn't eating right. He went in and was seated before he had her as his waitress. 

"Welcome to Rose cafe, what can I get for you?" She asked dully

"A bit of your time, please Sarina?"

"I don't get off for another half hour." She said with a sigh "So if you want to say here you're going to need to order something. Or should I just get you a black coffee?"

"Yeah that sounds fine, thank you Sarina."

She waved him off before she got his coffee and served it to him. She then went to her other customers for the rest of her time on. She then clocked out before she sat across from Levi. 

"Okay heart breaker what the hell do you want? I thought I made it clear to you that I didn't ever want to see you again after what you did?" She asked unamused 

"You did, but I just can't keep the feeling of regret that I had from that moment, Sarina please...believe me, She meant nothing to me." 

"Yet you still did it. You realize she'll always get in the way Levi, nothing you do or say will ever get her to stop. That's why I quit and am a waitress now."

"So it has nothing to do with me that you left?"

She scoffed. "Sure you were an asshole to me but you're not the reason I had left, she threatened my life if I didn't leave. Since I valued my life I left."

He looked down at his hands for a moment before he looked back at her. "Is there anything I can do to make you change your mind?"

"You're really persistent aren't you?"

"You haven't noticed already?"

She sighed and closed her eyes. "Fine, you want me to be with you badly. get Petra fired and marry me."

The las thing she said made him freeze where he was. "W-What did you say Sarina?"

"Did I stutter?"

He got up and he sat beside her. "Why such a bold statement?"

She looked to him sadly before she placed one of his hands on her stomach. "Its yours."

His eyes widen as he looked into her brown eyes. "Y-You're..." He said before he hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry Sarina...I never wanted you to go through this alone. If that's what you want then that's what we'll do. I'm not letting you deal with our child on your own."

She hugged him back as she cried against him. "I was so worried that I didn't know what to do."

He rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. "Its okay Sarina, we'll get through this together."

She looked up to him through teary eyes and gave him a small smile. "O-Okay."

Levi then paid for his coffee before he took Sarina out of the cafe, he walked with her hand in hand as he called his boss; Erwin Smith about Petra before he looked to Sarina. 

"Do you live with your brother's again?" He asked curiously

She shook her head. "I live in my car, I couldn't bare to let my brothers know about me being pregnant yet."

He sighed and shook his head. "Alright brat where's your car?"

She took him to where it was parked and he cupped her face in his hand. "I'm taking you home, give me your keys."

She did as he asked before he opened the passenger side door for her. Once she was in and buckled in he went to the drivers side and he drove her back to where they lived. He couldn't believe just how she lived for three months. It annoyed him that she didn't do anything other than accept living in her small car. 

That night he slept with Sarina beside him once more; when he woke up she was still asleep, which made him smile as he brushed her hair out of the way of her face. He enjoyed seeing the smile on her face. He knew that he would have to do a lot just to convince her to go back to the office.

But at that moment he knew exactly what he had to do, he left out very quickly to get something for Sarina before he came back to see she was still asleep; he only could guess just how much sleep she lacked over the last three months. He got what he wanted to give her on her left ring finger before he gave her a small peck on the lips. 

"Sleep well Sarina; you really deserve it after all the things you've gone through." He said softly to her. 

He soon felt her hold on to him and cuddle into his chest as if he was a teddy bear. He smiled a little as he ran his hand through her hair. He watched her sleep for a bit as he enjoyed having her arms around him. He soon joined her back into sleep until he woke up due to having her on top of him. 

"Hey there sleepy head." Sarina said with a smile. 

He said nothing as he brushed his hand against the side of her face. Sarina smiled a bit more as she looked down to him. 

"So what did you want to do today? Obviously I can tell you don't work today otherwise I would have woken up without you beside me."

He sat up enough to kiss her before he pressed his forehead against hers. "I want to spend time with you; I hate being alone without you Sarina. I wished you never left me." He said sadly

Her eyes widen as she heard him speak so sadly. "L-Levi..."

"Whatever you want to do, I'll go along with it Sarina. Just don't leave me again...okay?"

She teared up and nodded her head. "O-Okay Levi...I promise I won't...and there's only one thing that I want to do today." She said before she brushed herself up against him. 

His eyes widen a bit as he felt her against him; he groaned a bit before he held her hips instantly. "Are you sure that this is what you want Sarina?"

"Mhm, I want you Levi."

He gave her a small smile before he kissed her on the lips, in return he got her kissing him back as well as her taking his clothes off of him; he had done the same before pushing her lovely body down against the bed before he moved into her. He didn't want her to wait for something she really wanted. 

He didn't have to worry about impregnating her due to the fact that she was already that way to begin with. Levi listened to her every demand just to make it up to her he wanted her to know just how much he loved her. How much he really cared for her. Which in the end made her pass out from the amount of energy she had used just to keep up with him. He smiled down at her before he kissed her cheek softly. 

"Sleep well Sarina."


	36. Honeymoon

With Mikasa and Eren both watching over their child, Levi took Sarina on their honeymoon after they had gotten married. He wanted to really show her that he cared for her, after all the things he placed her through it was the least that he could do for her. 

He took her to a place he knew she hadn't been to before; a hot spring. The first night they stayed in their room and Levi used protection the entire time so he wouldn't get her pregnant. The next day though he showed her the hot spring they went in together only for Sarina to gasp out in excitement as she saw a rubber duck on the side. She moved closely to him as she placed it on his head. 

She then laughed as she moved away from him a bit. "Now don't you look adorable Levi." She said with a grin 

He looked to her unamused. "Really? you placed that stupid fucking rubber duck on my head."

"C'mon! you look adorable with it! Think about how our child is going to feel playing with something like that later on? What if he wants his father to play with him?" Sarina said with a grin 

Levi rolled his eyes. "You've got a bit of a point there I guess...but you aren't a child. You're a 28 year old woman. Start acting it."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "I can act how I want!"

He flicked the duck off of her head before he moved himself closely to her, pressing himself against her. "Do you really want to go there Rina? I can assure you that if I do this to you now that I'm not going to hold back on you this entire trip."

She looked up into his silver eyes and moved her hands up against his chest before wrapping her arms around him. "What's stopping you?" She whispered softly to him as her legs made their way around his waist

Levi instantly kissed her on the lips as he pushed himself into her, making both of them moan as he quickly and deeply thrust himself into her. Levi did all that he could to get Sarina to moan out,he knew they'd be alone the entire trip due to him paying for them to be alone. 

He didn't want Sarina's attention on anyone else but him. After he felt her orgasm, it triggered his own as he leaned against her shoulder. He then pulled out of her before pulling both of them out of the water. 

"I'm not done with you, we're finishing this in the room. Now move it Sarina."

She blushed and she rushed into the women's changing room fairly quickly. She knew damn well Levi didn't like waiting so she got her robe on before going into the hotel room. When she got there she was pinned to the wall as he kissed her on the lips passionately, bringing her body closely towards his. "I hope you don't want to sleep tonight Rina, you're going to be up all night thanks to your words earlier." He said softly to her.


	37. Protecting you

Sarina was very concerned for her husband, after Sarina had mentioned that she had been assaulted on her way home from work he flipped shit and left out right afterwards. It was ten pm when she told him about it, now it was around one am and she feared the worse. She couldn't sleep until she knew damn well that he was safe.

She sat in the chair by the door unease about the situation until Levi came inside at half past one. She bolted out of her chair as she saw just how bruised up he was. She teared up as she saw him. "L-Levi!"

"I'm fine brat, just help me out with these bloody fucking clothes alright?"

She immediately did as he asked as she took his jacket and shirt off of him, earning a hiss of pain from Levi. She muttered an apology to him before she pulled him into the bathroom where she cleaned off where he was hurt. She felt bad that he had gotten hurt because of her, she didn't want Levi to get hurt at all. Even if he was protecting her. 

She bandaged up his side and his hand quietly before he made her look up at him, he kissed her on the lips as he brushed his hand against the side of her face. "Why do you look like that for brat?"

"You're really hurt because of me" She said sadly

He sighed and he got up before he pulled her up as well making her go into his chest as he did so. "Sarina, I don't give two shits about the fact that I was hurt. What matters to me is that you are safe and not harmed. I love you too damn fucking much to see anything bad happen to you. Got it?"

She teared up as she looked up at him. "B-But levi I-"

She was cut off by his lips on hers as he pushed her up against the wall of the bathroom before he held her side tightly. "Stop thinking whatever that fucking head of yours is thinking. This is what happens when I take protecting you seriously. I got careless not you. Stop fucking blaming yourself for this. This isn't your fucking fault."

She quietly and hesitantly nodded her head. He then pressed his forehead against hers. "I don't know what I'd do without you here beside me Rina, I'll try to keep my anger down when you tell me things. But I care so much about you."

"I-I know you do Levi, I am thankful that you are so protective of me...T-That you care so much. I just wish you didn't get hurt so badly as you have."

"I'm fine, I barely feel anything right now."

"A-Are you sure about that Levi?" She asked concerned

He gave her a slight smirk before he picked her up, which made her yelp out as she held on to him tightly. He knew she wouldn't object to anything as long as she was off of the ground, so he took her to their room and placed her on their bed before he moved on top of her, keeping her silent with his lips against hers. She was more than happy to kiss him back as she felt her summer dress leave her body. 

Sarina wanted to object to what he was doing because of his wounds but she couldn't get from under him as he cuffed her to the bed. He then kissed down her body softly as he slipped her panties off of her waist. He placed them on the floor as he then placed her right leg over his shoulder as he began to kiss and nip at her womanhood making her moan out loudly.

She tried to get out of the cuffs but it was no use as she felt her body heating up at the sheer feeling of his body against hers. His touch always sent her on edge and this time was no different. After she orgasm she panted out tiredly as he took his jeans and boxers off, he then kissed close to her ear softly. 

"I'm more than fine, you need to stop worrying about me so much Sarina, I'm a lot tougher than you think." He whispered to her as he moved himself into her

She whimpered out at the feeling of him inside of her before moaning as she felt him move in a slow but passionate rhythm. Levi wanted to take things slow with her since he did feel a bit of pain, but he didn't want to worry Sarina about it. She had enough to worry about with their son, she didn't need to worry about him. He soon found her weakness inside of her and used it to his advantage as he had one of her breasts in his mouth as he had a hand on her hip and the other against the other breast. He was going to pleasure her so much that it overwhelmed her.

Which worked, she moaned out his name repeatedly in a chant as she felt herself getting closer and closer to her climax until it hit her hard; after a few more thrusts inside of her Levi had done so as well as he groaned against her. He then pulled away from her to unlock her wrists before he lied on top of her. 

"I-I guess you're right Levi...I-I guess I do get too over concerned about you. I love you Levi."

"I love you too brat, now sleep. Its late and we both have work tomorrow." Levi said before he slept against her. 

She smiled and slept happily with him on top of her.


	38. Lazy day

Levi didn't know what was up with him, but he didn't want to leave his bed. He had the love of his life; his wife, Sarina beside him and it was the first day off in a long time. Their child was already grown up enough to be sleeping over at a friends place. He usually would already be up by now and he would have woken Sarina up as well. 

But just the thought of leaving the bed didn't seem all that pleasing, what did was snuggling closer to his wife and keeping her there beside him. He looked at the time to see that it was only 9 am, he was still tired and his wife was still very much asleep. He knew she was up late the night before with a script for her work, so he had no idea what time she went to bed. 

Only that it was after two am; which was when he finally fell asleep and last looked at the clock beside him. He sighed out and he moved closer to his wife before wrapping his arm around her, pulling her into his chest. As he did so she turned herself so she was facing him and snuggled herself against his chest. 

Nope, there was no way in hell he was leaving his bed today, she made it too impossible to leave the bed. He sighed again before kissing the top of her head and closing his eyes. He fell back to sleep shortly afterwards. He found himself waking up what seemed like a short time afterwards only to find Sarina on top of him with a bright grin on her face. 

"Hey there sleepy head, I'm surprised you're still asleep. You're usually up and bitching by now."

"I don't bitch, that's your job." Levi said tiredly; which made her laugh

"True. Its half past noon by the way. I was woken up by my cell...apparently our little ball of sunshine is going to be out for another day. He and his friends were snowed in and so are we. So we just gotta wait for help and until then we have the house all to ourselves. So what do you wanna do Levi?"

He placed an arm over his eyes as he closed his eyes. "Sleep, For some odd reason I'm so fucking tired."

"Well it has been years since you took off time, maybe its finally back lashing your ass."

He opened his eyes and took his arm from his face. "My ass is just fine Sarina."

She laughed even more and smiled. "If you say so, I'm going to make food. Want some?"

"As long as it isn't that shitty hot pocket crap I don't fucking care."

"Hot pockets aren't shitty! Your taste in food is to a point. But...I was going to make blueberry pancakes. Does that sound good?"

"You're actually going to make real food for once? Hell must have freeze the fuck over too." Levi said as he sat up making her fall over. 

"Oh fuck you Levi! I know how to make food, I just don't like things that make me have to use effort."

"Which you need to just to make Pancakes, what's the catch this time brat?"

"you'll see." She said before she got off of the bed. 

She went to the kitchen and she began to make the pancakes as she hid a gift she had gotten Levi. She finished cooking the pancakes before she set everything up in the dining room. She got Levi who she had to pull out of bed to the table. Levi sat across from her as he noticed a package beside his plate. He rose an eyebrow at it before he looked to Sarina who just smiled at him. 

He opened it and his eyes widen as he saw that it was a snow globe that had a small family picture of the two of them and their son. Under it said 'Happy 35th birthday Levi'. He looked up to Sarina to see that she was eating already. He got up and he tilted her head up before he kissed her on the lips. 

"Thank you for remembering."

"Of course, what you really thought that I would have forgotten something like your birthday Levi?"

He smiled a little at her. "I guess you're right. We've been together long enough, if you didn't remember it..."

"I know Levi. Just eat alright? I know its late but that didn't come in till a day ago. I just really wanted it to be a surprise to you."

Levi sat back down and he looked at it as he ate. "It really is a surprise. How much did you spend on that?"

"Ten bucks. Hange actually made it, I had requested her to make it specifically for you."

Levi looked to Sarina surprised. "Really? This is shitty glasses work? Huh looks like she's more useful than I thought she would be. Thank you for it though, When we can leave this place I'll place it in my office."

Sarina smiled. "Good, I'm glad to hear it. So after we eat what did you wanna do?"

"You'll see Sarina."

She rose an eyebrow at him but didn't really question him. After they both were done eating and the dishes were done Levi picked up his wife. 

"D-Damn again with this shit! Stop this! I can walk you know! I have two fucking feet for a reason!"

"I don't care."Levi said as he placed her back down on the bed

She squealed out before he pushed up her nightgown only to see that she wore nothing under it. He rose an eyebrow at her. "Really? I'm surprised at this."

"If you must know I kept getting woken up by my panties giving me a wedgie! So I sleep without them so I don't feel that awkwardness anymore." She said as she averted her eyes from him

He didn't understand why she was up in arms about it, it was just less work for him to do. He pulled off his pants as he moved himself into her. He moved himself into her hard and deep as he held her hands within his. Sarina's brown eyes widen before they instantly closed as she felt the sudden hot passion that he gave her. The more that he gave her, the more louder she got until he turned them around. He slipped her glasses off of her face before he kissed her on the lips. 

"Move Rina, show me what you can do sweet heart." He said softly to her

She did as he asked as she held on to his shoulders. At first she was slow but it soon changed as her pace got faster as she was pushed down on to him harder each time she went down on to him. Levi couldn't hold back his moans as he had a hand behind her head and on her hip. Sarina knew just where was his weakness on his neck and was using it to her advantage as she felt Levi pushing her constantly down on him harder and harder. She moaned into his neck as she held on to him tightly. 

"R-Rina...I...Shit I'm close."

"I know Levi...I-I am too."

He turned them back over and pushed her deeply into the bed as he heard her scream his name loudly each time he filled her small body up with his member. 

"RINA!/LEVI!"

Levi let out a few shaky breaths as he slouched over her as Rina had her eyes closed, panting from the amount of energy she had just used. 

"Levi...I'm so tired."

"Then sleep brat." He said as he lied beside her

She felt around for him before she snuggled up against him with her eyes closed. "You didn't leave my glasses upside down did you?"

"Tch no, do I look fucking stupid to you?"

"No, but you do get careless at times when you lust for me." She said tiredly

He scoffed. "Just sleep Rina."

She giggled a bit and yawned. "Fine."

"I love you."

She smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. "I love you too."


	39. Life of dreams?

_Levi...._

_Levi..._

_Levi...._

_Corporal Levi! Please wake up!_

Levi shot up awake as piece of paper stuck to his face. He took it off of his face as he saw his best friend from the underground in front of him. She was the only one who survived the Titan slaughter, she was one hell of a brave soldier. She stuck beside him this entire time, never once ever backing down. 

"What is it Sarina?" He said tiredly 

"Eyebrow's wants you for some reason, I was told to get you." She said with her arms crossed 

He got himself up and walked up to the young red haired woman. He placed a hand on her shoulder as he looked her straight in the eyes. "I want you to stay here until I get back, we need to talk."

"Of course Levi." She said with a nod 

He then left out and as he did he couldn't help but feel on edge, why did he dream of a life with Sarina as if she was something significant to him? Why did his dreams always fuck with him like that? There was no way in fucking hell she and him would ever get together, he held no romantic feelings for her and she was too oblivious anyways. 

The talk with Erwin was short but important. He wanted his opinion on having Sarina join his squad. He was all for it so he could watch on her, but he never mentioned that. He only said she was a valuable person that had great skill. He taught her himself so he knew she was going to be more than fit to be part of his group.

Once he was dismissed he went to his room to see Sarina looking out of the window. As he came into the room he closed the door quietly before he went up to her. "This is different from what we're used to isn't it?"

"Yeah, but I've gotten over that. I'm more concerned about you allowing me to be around you like old times. If I do get to be in your group...I don't know if I'll ever be the same."

"Sarina what are you talking about?"

She sighed and shook her head. "Don't worry about it...what did you want me for that you had me wait here for you Sir?"

Levi stared at her for a moment, he saw the sadness reflecting within her glasses and he knew that he had to press her about her words. 

"Don't you dare fucking change the subject Sarina." He said as he got closer to her. 

She backed off as she saw the look in his eyes; she knew she upset him and placed her hands out in front of her. "I...I just don't want to burden you with my nonsense. T-That's all" She said in her defense.

"It you its never nonsense, you're the only thing left I have from my past. I don't want anything to happen to you. So if anything is bothering you let me know." Levi said seriously as he cornered her into a wall with his hands on either side of her face

She blushed deep red as she looked up at him. "L-Levi...the only thing that's bothering me is just how oblivious you are. One of these days I just hope....I hope you understand just what you really mean to me." She said sadly 

He was quiet as he looked to her, now he really didn't understand what she meant. He moved away from her and walked to his desk. "Starting today you are part of the corps, so get used to me waking your ass up every morning got it. You're dismissed."

"You're making a mistake with having me be so close to you, but I hope you see it before its too late." She said sadly before she left out. 

Many missions later Levi found out what Sarina meant by having it be a mistake of having her so close to him. Her glasses kept falling off of her face and it made it easier for her to be eaten. But thanks to him it never happened. But one time she was very close to being eaten if it wasn't for Petra telling him about it. 

He was able to cut Sarina down free before taking the titan out, he caught her before he saw that she was barely moving, her body was very badly injured. 

"I-I told you...J-Just let me die. I deserve it." She said weakly

He tilted her head up so they saw eye to eye. He kissed her on the lips as he brushed away some of the blood from her face. "I'm never letting your ass die, not if I can have some say in it. Now stay the fuck put. I'll be back to you very soon." He said before he got up. "Also Sarina, I didn't just kiss you for no damn fucking reason. You're mine so you even think about shying away from me I'll kick your ass got it?"

"Fine."

He knew she wasn't all with it, otherwise she would have reacted differently. Levi knew he would have to let it sink in later. He helped the rest of his group take out the titans that were left before he went back up to Sarina. He then picked her up as she was weakly holding on to him. 

"Levi...I feel so strange."

"I know brat. Keep your eyes on me, don't you dare fucking close your eyes."

"I can do that...I've always admired you Levi. My best friend from a child...now this...I should be happy but in this place...I don't know if I can be."

"We'll make it happen Sarina, just it'll take time."

"Mhm...I know. Thank you so much Levi...for always being there for me."

"Tch, you talk as if you aren't going to make it to the hospital wing."

"I don't think I am...Levi, I can feel myself slipping here. It's taking me a lot of will just to talk."

"Brat keep holding on, I'm not losing you as well!"

The corps team quickly made their way back to base where Levi had Sarina taken to the hospital wing. He watched over her after all that could be done for her was done for, he held her hand as he watched her sleep. He didn't want to lose her as well, she was his last ray of light in his life. If he lost her he didn't know what he would do.

Days went by and Sarina soon did wake up, she saw that Levi was beside her and woke him up. When he saw she was awake, he instantly kissed her on the lips. She blushed as she kissed him back as she held on to his tan jacket. 

"Levi...H-Have you been beside me this entire time?"

"Of course, I told you that you're mine before didn't I?"

She blushed and nodded her head. "Y-Yeah I guess you did."

"Stay put I'll get one of the nurses."

Once a nurse was in the room she was checked up on and was allowed to leave. But she was told to be on break because of her arm still healing. She got her regular clothes on before she knocked on Levi's door, he opened it and pulled her in before her back hit the door. 

She whined out a bit before she felt Levi's lips against hers. She kissed him back as he pushed her deeper into the door as her legs left the floor and went around his waist. 

"Sarina, I know you're off duty for now. So you're going to spend your time here with me. I want to always have you close to me got it?"

"Y-Yes levi."

He took her to his room where he stripped them both of their clothes and pushed himself into her. It wouldn't have been their first time together, they had experimented with one another as teenagers. He had lied to her when he had told her that he felt nothing afterwards, and now he knew she bull shitted him as well. Over twenty years and they both hid that they actually gave a fuck about the other. 

He didn't waste time with her, he made sure to always have her lips say his name as he moved into her making not only her very vocal but the bed under them as well. He didn't want to lose her, and knowing now she was his, there was no fucking way he'd allow her to leave him now. Every part of her being belonged to him. 

"L-L-LEVI!"

He knew he reached a good point inside of her and moved into her deeper as her nails went inside of him deeply. He didn't care for it since it was her, he knew she couldn't really harm him with her small nails. After a few hard thrusts inside of her he felt her orgasm on to him as he then orgasm into her. He panted out shaky breaths as he lied beside her. 

"Levi...I love you...so much." Sarina said as she held his hand with her good hand

"I love you too Rina, now sleep alright?"

"Mhm, okay."


	40. Because of a stupid betting shirt

Levi jumped out of bed and fell to the floor as he woke up by his alarm clock. He grumbled a bit as he slammed the snooze button down. He looked around and sighed as he realized that everything was just a dream, he needed to stop reading animes before going to bed. He left his room to see his room mate and child hood friend just getting out of the bathroom. 

They waved hello to one another before Levi went past her and closed the door to the bathroom. He looked himself in the mirror as he sighed. "What the hell is going on?" He mumbled to himself before he did his business. 

Outside of the bathroom; his childhood friend Sarina refused to talk about anything when it came to romance. Her dreams became too real for her, especially when it came down to being sexual with her best friend. She knew him since they were in pre-k, she saw him grow up as the charming emotionless male he was now. 

After two of their other friends died years before, he hadn't had the heart to do anything. Even though he had dated in the past twice. Once with a female by the name of Petra and the other being a female trans named Hange. Neither seemed to get him out of his strange attitude. 

Sarina was very worried for her best friend but didn't know if saying anything about it would change anything. She instead got her work clothes on before she got a glass of Orange Juice as she got the mail for the day. She was looking through the mail when she almost spit out her drink when she saw a letter. 

"What the fuck made you almost spew?" Levi asked unamused

Sarina wiped her mouth before she picked up the letter she was looking at. His eyes widen at the name before his eyes narrowed. 

"I thought that bastard wasn't going to try to contact you anymore?"

"I thought so too." She said before she opened it. 

She then read the letter aloud. " _Dearest Sarina, I want to say I'm sorry for how I treated you in high school. I have learned my lesson and wish to have a second chance. I know you don't pick up my calls or answer my messages. But I wish for you and I to be together once more. Yours forever Jean Kirsten_  Yeah right. That bastard better not try anything on me. I've long since forgotten about his ass. Anyways, I don't want to date right now."

Levi rose an eyebrow at her as he got a cup of coffee. "Really? That's new. What made you not want to?"

"Something that's mentally wrong with me...I can't get it out of my mind and if I try dating it just makes it worse."

Levi knew exactly what she talking about. "So let me guess you're having fucked up dreams about someone and you don't know how to go about it huh?"

"Yeah and the fucked up thing about it is that I'm  _really_  close to the person and I don't want to get rejected by them."

"Anyone stupid enough to reject you doesn't know a good thing when it hits them."

"Let me ask you a what if question, What if I were to tell you that it was I kept having fucked up dreams about what would you say about it?"

"If you were having dreams about me...well then I'd tell you that you aren't fucking alone."

Her brown eyes widen. "Wait...Y-You have dreams about the two of us?!"

Levi silently drank his coffee and Sarina rolled her eyes. "Yeah fucking right! Like you'd ever get the nerves to fuck me."

Levi placed his coffee cup down and pulled her into him. "Think that I wouldn't?"

"Nope, we've been around each other too damn much for you to even think about it."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Could you?"

"Psh, in a heart beat. But this isn't about me, this is about you. I know for damn sure you aren't no damn virgin unlike myself. So if a virgin can openly state that they could tap someone, can an experienced person say the same?"

Levi didn't like that she was taunting him and grabbed her wrist tightly before pulling her into his room where he threw her on his bed. He went over her and before he could even do anything to her, flashes of their lives together went through his mind. He just couldn't. 

"C'mon Levi I dare you."

He shook his head. "I just can't."

"I double dare you Levi...C'mon it can't be that bad."

He got up and ran a hand through his hair. "Just can't Sarina, you're like a little sister to me."

She got up and left his room before she came back with a yellow shirt. "Since you couldn't do it after a double dare you have to wear this all day. Get used to the comments you'll get. I won't be home till very late tonight so don't wait up for me."

She then left his room only to hear him swear under his breath. She left out for work only to feel depressed and rejected by him. She wasn't her usual cheerful self instead she was more silent and depressed because of what Levi told her. She kept to her desk and worked on her paper work until six pm when Levi came into her office with the sponge bob t-shirt on. 

"Here, I got you dinner since I know how your work is for you. Try not to over work yourself alright."

"Yeah whatever thanks now can you go? I have a dead line to reach here." She said as she pushed her glasses up her nose

He didn't leave he sat down in one of the chairs in front of her desk and leaned back into it. "No, we need to talk about earlier."

"Tch, there's nothing to talk about. I get it I'm just a friend to you, which is why I'm your room mate. You don't find me appealing which makes me perfect for your room mate. You don't need to-"

"Will you shut the fuck up and let me talk? Stop working for a few minutes and eat Sarina. Stop torturing yourself like this!"

Sarina placed her pen down and she sighed before she did as he asked. She ate the take out food he got as she motioned for him to talk. 

"Sarina I said what I did because I was scared. I was really scared that if I would to have done what I wanted to you that I wouldn't be able to stop myself in the future. It was stupid of me to tell a lie to you like that. You aren't just a friend to me Sarina, for  _years_  I've had the hugest crush on you but I just didn't know how you'd react to it. But I saw today that you acted cold and off because of what I said."

He stopped talking as he tried to collect his thoughts. He didn't want her to tell him to fuck off because of what he had already said to her. 

"So wait let me try to piece together what I'm getting here. You've been hiding you've find me attractive yet could don't fuck me earlier cause you didn't want to get rejected by me...is that what I'm getting here Levi?"

"Pretty much, I asked you to be my room mate after we graduated high school because I wanted to be sure that I always had my eyes on you. So I knew if anyone would get your attention how to try to win your heart. But you've never dated since Jean went gay in high school...so I haven't known how to get you to be with me Sarina." He said nervously

Sarina wiped her mouth before she threw her trash out. She then leaned back in her chair before she sighed out. "Well, you're in luck Levi. I've only really wanted to be with one person and that person just so happens to be you. "

Levi's eyes widen as he looked to her. "R-Really?"

"Mhm, of course. I'd never lie to you."

He got up and he went up to her before he kissed her on the lips. "Then I believe I have a dare to finish." He said softly to her

He pulled her up and on to her desk before he pulled her skirt up before he brushed his hand up against his her panties making her whimper against his lips as he soon afterwards pushed his fingers inside of her. 

She moaned against his lips as she held on to the shirt he wore. "You're going to pay for keeping that stupid tradition we had as kids." He muttered to her as he pulled down his pants and boxers before he stripped her of her panties. 

"Levi..get the papers from under me."

He did as she asked before he moved himself into her. He heard her hiss out before he kissed her cheek softly. "I know this is a shitty way of losing your virginity but you asked for it earlier."

"Tch, you're so corny Levi, just move."

He did as she requested and she had her head against his shoulder as she bit her lip from moaning, she didn't want anyone to know what she was doing with Levi as he moved faster and harder pounding her within the desk. Finally feeling her around him made him more than content. 

He couldn't do anything around the house without thinking about her, he hated the days she worked and he didn't. He couldn't see or touch her until she got back. Now being able to have her, he was going to be sure to visit her more often. 

After they both came he felt her hold on to him tightly ."D-Damn it levi...I'm so tired."

"Just what the fuck are you doing here anyways?"

"I have to approve or deny things that go for the company...its a bunch of shit." She said tiredly

He pulled out of her before fixing himself. He looked at the papers he pulled from under her and looked at her. "Just what type of company do you run?"

She shrugged. "An adult toy one, think of it we probably do a version of it."

He shook his head. "You are such a strange woman but I love you for it."

"I love you too Levi. Now you're helping me since I'm tired cause of you."

"I'm alright with that." He said before sitting in her chair before pulling her on to his lap. 

He read off the papers to her and she vocalized her opinions before he either ditched it or placed it into a pile for her to sign later. A half hour later she had a small pile she signed through before Levi carried her out of the office on his back. He then drove her home that night with a small smile on his face. 

He finally had her in his life for good and he knew damn well that no one else was going to take her from him. Her heart and mind was set on him.


	41. Peaceful sleeping

Sarina woke up first between the two as she realized that she was beside Levi, she remembered the day before and smiled. She snuggled up against Levi contently even though her body was screaming in pain because of what Levi did to her in her office. She thankfully didn't work so she could enjoy the peaceful time with Levi. 

 

It was fine until Levi woke up and looked to her, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back as she was made to be back first against his bed, he moved himself into her body. "Levi...do you really have to do this now?"

"Yes, I've spent years holding myself back. Enjoy what I've been holding back from you Sarina." He said softly to her as he began to thrust inside of her. 

She blushed deep red as she began moaning out loudly, the more he moved into her the deeper and harder he went inside of her. Sarina didn't know just how much she could take from him but she did know that she was going to be even more sore that day because of him. 

He refused to let her go all that day, he enjoyed all of her while he could. He was going to use his free time with her wisely, he didn't like in the past that he couldn't even touch her without thinking about what it would be like with her under him begging him for more. Now having her in such a way, it made his mental images to shame. 

To him; she was a beautiful woman with a special type of personality that he was very attracted to since they were in high school. He enjoyed the many nights they would cuddle together when she was depressed it was the only time he could really ever get close to her. But now...now he doesn't have to have a reason just to get close to her.

She was his and he was going to enjoy every moment of it while he could. Hearing both her and his bed cry out was the best, especially since his name never left her lips. He moaned into her neck as he felt her body tighten around him. He went a bit faster as he held on to her, she then orgasm. He soon followed after her before he placed her on top of him and kissed her on the lips as his hands went straight to her breasts. 

"Rina...move for me."

"I-I can try..."

She held on to his shoulders as she bit her bottom lip. She moved herself on and off of him slightly giving him just enough friction to make him moan out as he held on to her hips. 

"K-Keep going...S-Shit Sarina that feels good."

Sarina blushed as she heard Levi moan and compliment her as he did. She continued moving as she adjusted herself against his body and got a steady rhythm down as Levi couldn't stop himself from moaning out. His hold on her tightened as he pushed her down against him harder and harder to add on to the pleasure he felt making not only him moan but her as well as they both were too into the pleasure to realize that they were both getting close to their climax. 

It wasn't until it crashed over both of them that they screamed out loudly. Levi slouched against his bed as his eyes were closed. Sarina lied against his chest as she panted out. 

"So tired..."

"I know Rina, you can sleep on top of me. I don't mind." 

"Mhm...kay thanks Levi."


	42. Not good enough?

Levi and Sarina were on a vacation trip out of town to see relatives of Levi who lived in France, he warned her that his uncle was a dickbag and may or may not call her a whore. Sarina looked unamused to Levi at that, the language that came out of Sarina with hearing Levi say that was very colorful. 

He saw a new side of his girlfriend which amused him more than a little bit. They already got on a plane and landed in France, now they were taking a drive to where his mother and uncle lived. He was unamused when he saw that his uncle was waiting for them outside of the manor. 

Sarina said nothing as she stayed very close to Levi the entire time. The grasp that she had on his hand was very tight as he introduced her to his uncle. His uncle looked to Sarina and she could just feel his eyes on her body.

"Why would a pathetic woman like you want anything to do with my nephew?"

"For your information, I've known him since he was a child thank you very much and I'm  _not_ pathetic! Your ego is just talking cause he actually found someone who can do him good."

His uncle look taken back as Levi smirked at Sarina for standing up for herself. "Where's my mother uncle?"

"She's inside talking with your cousin and her boyfriend."

"Oh great...Well looks like you'll be meeting my cousin as well Sarina. C'mon." Levi said as he pulled Sarina up the steps

He went inside to find his mother only to see her a room a way talking to a couple. He walked in with Sarina only for his mother to stand up and smile as she hugged Levi. "My baby is back home"

Sarina tried to stifle the laugh that wanted to come out as Levi crushed her hand with his own. 

"Hey mom, I want you to re-meet Sarina. My girlfriend."

"Sarina? You mean that dorky girl you were always friends with before?" 

"I'm standing right here ma'am. And for the record I wasn't  _that_  dorky." Sarina said with a sad smile

"Oh sorry dear, just I don't think you're the right one for my son."

Sarina tried to keep herself together as she stood her ground. "As much as you are his mother I do believe its him that should worry about that."

His mother looked to her shocked, before she glared. "Get out of my house  _now!_ "

Sarina looked to Levi who pulled her closely to his chest. "Mother, she isn't going anywhere, she has a point. Sarina is the woman that I love."

"Levi, Sweetie. As much as what you're doing is cute, I asked you come here because I wanted you to meet the woman you are going to marry. You two were supposed to be betrothed before you rushed off to America...Petra dear come out please."

Both of them looked to see the ginger woman come out wearing a simple pink flower dress. 

"Hello Levi, its a pleasure to meet you."

Sarina looked to Levi sadly only for him to let go of her and walk up to Petra. "L-Levi?" Sarina said as she held out a hand to him

When he didn't answer her she bolted out of the house in tears as Levi talked with the female just to get the female off of his chest and ass. He only wanted to be with Sarina, for hours they talked only for her to drench him with a cup of water when he had made a bad comment about her. 

"That's it! Your mother told me you were a sweet guy but you are everything but that! Good luck ever finding someone who'd ever want to deal with your disgusting self!"

She then left in disgust which made him happy before he went to text Sarina only to see that he had one message from her. 

|Levi Enjoy being back where you belong, I'm going back where I belong now. Hope your life goes well with that woman since your mother apparently hates me.|

His eyes widen as he rushed out to the car that he rented to see that her things were no longer there. "Fuck..."

He called Sarina only to not get an answer, he constantly called until he got an answer. "Finally! Where the fuck are you?!"

"Wow aren't you rude? Sarina is in the shower right now, but I was sick of the phone ringing so I answered it. Who are you?" A female voice said unamused 

"I'm her boyfriend! Check on her making sure she hasn't fucking cut her self! She didn't let me even talk to her before she bolted back home. Sarina has a tendency to let her depression get the best of her and if its too deep down inside of her she cuts herself." 

"Fine, fine hold on."

He tapped his foot impatiently before he heard the female talking with Sarina before he heard a door close. "Her wrists are fine, but she said that she didn't have a boyfriend. Are you sure you're her boyfriend?"

"Yes I'm fucking sure! Stay there until I get there, don't let that woman out of your damn sight once she gets out of her shower. I'll be there soon." Levi said before he closed his phone

He shut the trunk before he got his keys out only to see his cousin and her lover coming out. "Where are you going?"

"Where I belong, you can stay here all you want. But the woman that I love ran off and I need to make sure she won't hurt herself."

She stared at him for a bit before she gave him a half smile. "Let us come with. She tried to set me up too."

"Whatever you're paying for your own tickets though." Levi said before he got into the drivers side.

Once the two of them were inside the car he drove as quickly as he could to the air port before getting a ticket and getting on the plane. After a few hour flight he drove the three of them to the apartment that he shared with Sarina. 

He went in only to see a blond woman with blue eyes sitting beside the woman he loved so dearly on the couch. Sarina was asleep against her, she looked confused at him and the two he came there with. 

"Thank you for listening to me even if I didn't give you my name."

"Sarina's been mopey for the last few hours, just what happened?"

"Its a long story do you think you are up for it?"

"Well I'm sleeping over so yeah."

Levi then told her what happened and she looked to Sarina sadly. "No wonder she's like this...you are going to make things right with her aren't you?"

"Yes I am."

"Good, I'm Christa by the way, I'm her secretary."

"I know, I saw you at the office the day I asked her out."

"Don't forget you screwed her on her desk, yes I heard that. But since then she had been in a better mood. I'll stay here with her till she wakes."

"Alright, I need to deal with my cousin."

Christa kept an eye on Sarina as Levi Dealt with Mikasa and Eren, letting them sleep in the guest room for the night before he went to the living room to pick up his girlfriend. Christa then got up and followed Levi as she tucked in her best friend before she looked up to Levi. 

"Tell me, how much of a relationship are you looking for with her Levi?" Christ asked curiously

Levi was quiet for a moment before he crossed his arms. "Why does it matter to you?"

"As I said before...she's my best friend. I want to be sure that who ever ends up with her isn't going to use her." Christa said as she placed a hand softly on the top of Sarina's head

Levi sighed and rubbed between his eyes. "If you must know, I wish to marry her after being with her for a bit longer. I'm never giving her up to someone else."

Christa was happy hear the words that came out of Levi and smiled as she walked to the door. "Then I do believe she finally made a good choice, as long as you are far from your mother everything between you two will be as it should. I'll see you tomorrow Levi, Thank you for bringing some happiness to my best friend."

She then left and Levi lied himself beside her after taking his shoes and belt off of him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and buried his face against the crook of her neck. "I love you Rina, please..don't push me away from you. I don't want to be alone." He said softly

Sarina had woken up when she felt herself being picked up, she heard Christa and Levi talk, she knew that Levi only wanted the best for her. So she turned herself to face him before she kissed him on the lips. "I won't push you away, I  _need_  you in my life Levi, without you I feel l am nothing. Please..don't ever make me go see your mother ever again."

"You never have to worry about that. We aren't leaving here for shit, now sleep. We still have time left for a vacation and I want to spend as much time as I can with you tomorrow."

"I can't sleep since you woke me when you picked me up."

"Then I'll tire you out." He said as he toward over her before he kissed her on the lips as he raised up her pajama dress only to see that she wore nothing under it. 

He said nothing about it as he began pumping his fingers through her womanhood as he slipped it off of her. He wasn't going to waste time with useless words, he knew she never wore anything under her nightgowns. It just made it that much easier for him to get to her, Levi kept her quiet with his lips over her own as he felt her soft pale hands undress him of the clothes he wore that day. 

It wasn't long before he was fully undressed and she was on the verge of her orgasm, he pulled his fingers out before placing himself into her. He let her breath for a short moment as she panted. "L-Levi...Just what happened when I left?"

"I acted like an asshole to get that woman to go against my mother's wishes. I know how to be an asshole Rina, I'd never ever go against what I feel for you. I know you called out to me, but I had to keep my mind on getting that dumb ass woman away from me." Levi said as he held her hands tightly within his own

"S-So...You'd rather be with a non-stature like me than a girl who could actually give your name more meaning?" Sarina asked confused

Levi sighed as he placed his forehead against hers. "Rina, when are you going to learn that I don't give two fucks about who and what type of life you lived before meeting me. What matters to me is what happens while we're together. I want you to always be by my side. No matter what, your ass stays right here under me where it belongs. I didn't try so fucking long to get you to want to even be this way with me for my mother to fuck shit up with some stupid bull shit out of the blue.  _YOU'RE_  the woman I want to marry and have a family with no one else, got that?"

She blushed deep red as she looked up at him. "Y-Yes Levi. I-I understand."

"Good girl, now keep it down. Your friend is still out there and I brought over two guests. We'll talk more about this later." Levi said before he kissed her passionately on the lips as he moved himself deeper into her, earning a moan from the young red haired female under him.

Levi wanted nothing more than to have her stay forever; he knew he verbalized it but he didn't know how much of it she really understood. So he kept his tight hold on her hands as he made sure to cover her lips with his own. He heard slight whimpers from her as he pushed her deeply inside of the bed, wanting to make sure she knew she was his and only his. 

It only took a half hour for the two of the to come before he pulled out of her slightly and lied on top of her. She instantly wrapped her arms around him as soon as she was able to. She contently closed her eyes as she felt not only Levi on top of her but the blanket as well. 

Levi gave her a half smile before he closed his eyes. "Sleep well Rina, you deserve it." He said softly to her "I love you very much brat."

"I know, I love you too Levi."


	43. Mine alone

After dealing with Mikasa, Eren and Krista; Levi finally had time to himself with Sarina. He had let her say goodbye to her friend before he had her cuffed to the bed as he had her get punished for leaving France without him by leaving a toy inside of her small beautiful body as he went to take care of his cousin and her stupid boyfriend. 

It took him almost a half hour to get them to where they used to live before he came home. He made sure that nothing would interupt his time with Sarina before he went to their room where he saw her holding herself back. 

He took his shirt off before he leaned over the bed and pressed it up against her body more making her mewl out a bit more. "L-Levi...S-Stop this! I-I get it. I-I understand I won't leave you like that again." Sarina whined as she constantly tried to get out of the hand cuffs

Levi enjoyed seeing her beg out and cry as she was getting weaker and weaker as she was on the verge of orgasm. He took the vibrator out of her body before he placed her left leg over his shoulder before he began to devour the inside of her making her cry out even more. 

"L-Levi! Levi please! D-Don't do this to me! I-I've learned my lesson!" She whined and begged out loudly as he ignored her words as he added his fingers to the mix. 

She could only moan out louder as she felt herself orgasm, as she panted he looked to her with lust filled eyes as he smirked at her. "Are you sure you've learned your lesson Sarina? I don't you have. You left me in that shit place for hours, you didn't wait for me to talk to you. I know you apologized to me last night but did you say it to get a release or did you mean it?"

"I-I meant it...Please Levi, I'll do anything you want j-just please get me out of these cuffs." Sarina begged as she looked to him sadly

He smirked a bit before he sat the young red haired woman up, he slipped her glasses off of her face before he kissed the side of her face going down to her neck. "I don't believe you're telling me the truth, I think you're just saying that to get out of them." He said softly to her as he slipped his pants and boxers off of him before moving himself into her. 

Her breath hitched a bit as she whined out. "L-Levi.."

He groaned as he felt how tight and warm she was, he kissed her on the lips instantly getting her to kiss him back as she moaned against his lips as her legs tightened around his waist pulling him deeper inside of her making his eyes slit open a bit before he pushed her more into the bed; making both her and the bed scream out. 

After a half hour he finally let her out of the hand cuffs when she was finally passed out on the bed, he lied her down and he got from his side table a small box and placed a emerald stone ring that had a silver band on her ring finger. "You belong to me and you can't get out of being around me Sarina, no matter how much you want to." He said softly to her before he lied beside her and cuddled till he fell asleep as well


	44. Jealous over nothing

During Sarina's break from work she thought it'd be good to play a game on her phone, so she found an interesting game and even asked some of her friends about it only to have them gush over one of the characters. She was curious about it herself so she played the game herself. She found herself glued to her phone almost constantly and barely getting sleep.

She would laugh and smile, even feel pretty giddy while playing the game. Levi really hated that she downloaded the app 'Mystic Messenger'. It took over her life and that pissed him off really badly, it was like he wasn't even there. Sure she still told him that she loved him but he was starting to think that she'd rather be with someone else than him. 

So after Eleven days of hell he saw that about half past noon that his girlfriend was napping on his bed. He ran his hand through her hair as he went to her phone and deleted the stupid game from her phone only to see it already deleted. He was surprised that she had done it herself only for her to wake up a bit afterwards and tackle him down so she could cuddle with him. 

"Stop being a sour puss and let me cuddle" She whined 

"Fine brat, but what the fuck have you been doing on your phone this entire time?"

"Stupid game, not worth time or lack of sleep. Just forget about it." She said tiredly

"That's hard to do since you were blushing, laughing and smiling like a damn idiot."

She soon opened her eyes as she looked up at him. "Levi...A-Are you  _jealous_?" She asked curiously

He averted his eyes and she giggled a bit. "You are! Aren't you?!"

She sat on top of him and smiled as she placed her hands on his chest. "Levi...sweet heart, you have nothing to worry about. That game means nothing to me. I swear on my very life on that. I just went through it to see why Christa and a few others I knew were gushing over it. They're morons nothing more, no one can stand up to how you treat me."

"I don't believe that bull shit. You never acted like how you did on your phone to me."

"That's because I'm comfortable around you, you dope! I have no reason to act shy!"

He pouted as he sulked a bit. "Ever since we've been really active with one another you haven't ever blushed, I can't get you to laugh at most of what I say. Explain that."

"You have no sense of homer babe, you need to learn to be more loose. Or should I just show you?"

His eyes widen as he heard her speak, her tone changed drastically as he heard her speak. "You have my attention, show me"

She undid his shirt and used it to tie his hands to the head board before she trailed her hands slowly down his chest before she kissed his torso. "The moment you start telling me what to do is the moment I leave you like this until you beg me to come back and fuck you senseless got it?"

"What did you gain a back bone over the week and some? You have some nerve claiming some bull shit like that Rina."

She stopped undoing his pants and crossed her arms. "What, don't think that I won't?"

He just stared at her and she left the room taking her phone with her, Levi's silver eyes widen as he saw her leave him with a boner tied up. "Sarina!"

Nothing...

"Sarina get your ass back here!" Levi demanded

Still nothing....he groaned as he tried to get out of the bound around his wrists without fucking up his shirt. But she really did him in good, he knew he'd have to do as she told him. 

"Sarina...Baby come back here...please? I'll do as you say just please come back!" Levi begged

He couldn't believe him actually begging her for once ended up getting her to come back into the room. She didn't have her phone with her that time, she also wasn't wearing her skirt nor her blouse. All she wore was her bra and panties that were black, he knew exactly which one of her black bra's she wore as well, she planned to fuck him that night anyways. Whether he wanted her to or not. 

She finished up what she started by taking off his pants and boxers before she began to stroke his member quickly as she sucked it as well making him moan loudly as his body arched up from the bed. 

"S-Shit! F-Fuck me that feels good...K-Keep going Sarina." He moaned as his eyes closed 

She began to bob her head faster as her hands moved faster as well as she sucked his member a bit harder making his voice crack in the process. He wanted to get out of the bondage he was in, but he knew it wasn't going to happen until she was satisfied that he wasn't jealous of some stupid game.  Sarina knew from how his breathing was that he wasn't going to last long and removed her hands and mouth from before she crawled up his body before she gave him a peck on the lips. "Who has a jelly bug?"

"Sarina I swear you make me say it and I'll fuck you so damn hard you won't be able to walk straight!" He growled

"That's not what you said to me earlier. You said that you'd do as I said, did you lie to me Levi?" She asked curiously

He cursed under his breath. "No...I didn't lie. Fine, so what if I was fucking jealous! You spent more time on your phone than with me!"

"But now I am, so enjoy it while you can." She said as she cupped his face with one of her hands. 

He bit his tongue just so he could feel her around him. When he didn't say anything he got another kiss on the lips as well as him seeing her breasts as she undid her bra taking it off of her body.  His eyes stared at her breasts for a moment only to have her hold on to the top of his head before he was told to open his mouth, he knew what she was going to do and did so willingly only to have her left breast in his mouth. He began sucking against her breast hearing her moan made him harder than he already was as she moaned his name softly as she began to lean against the head board behind him. 

When he began to nip at it, he felt her pull away before she tsk'ed at him and shook her head. "Bad Levi..."

"I'm sick of this, fuck me Sarina."

"So blunt, what about me? Don't I get anything out of this?"

"You're lucky I'm tied like this or I would be teasing you so fucking bad you'd be begging me to fuck you."

"Promises promises. Nothing more than empty promises and threats."

"Oh you want to bet brat? Undo this and see how quick your ass is on this bed back first moaning my name."

She rose an eyebrow at him before she placed her hands against his chest. "Is that so? Are you talking shit again babe?"

He scoffed. "Untie me and you'll see first hand."

She felt a bit curious and untied him slowly only for her to undo it just enough for him to slip his hands from the bonds quick enough to make her be back against the bed and feel two of his fingers inside of her as he sucked her breast again. Her brown eyes widen as she moaned loudly.

"L-LEVI!"

He moved his fingers faster and harder into her as his name repeatedly as she felt herself become an utter mess under him. He slipped his free hand to her face and took her glasses off of her face before he kissed up to her neck. "Stop sleeping with these damn things off, you're going to break them one day you brat."

He then slipped her panties off of her and moved himself into her fully as harshly as he could while he held both of her hands tightly. The more that he moved into her the louder she got to the point that she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him even deeper inside of her making her scream even louder.

"L-LEVI! T-THE-Ah! THERE!" 

He kissed her softly on the lips before repeatedly moving into that spot until she came. He let go of her hands which made her close her eyes so she could sleep only for him to turn her on to her hands and knees. Her eyes widen as she looked behind her to him. "L-Levi?"

"I'm not done with you brat, you fucking teased me  _and_ tied me up. You're going to be punished all night for that shit."


	45. Getting Jealous over nothing part 2

_Previously in the last chapter..._

_He let go of her hands which made her close her eyes so she could sleep only for him to turn her onto her hands and knees. Her eyes widen as she looked behind her to him. "L-Levi?"_

_"I'm not done with you Brat, you fucking teased me_ and _tied me up. You're going to be punished all night for that shit"_

Sarina wasn't expected such a big reaction out of Levi, she didn't think he'd got jealous so easy like she did. But it was clear to see that he did get jealous and that she'd have to beg him to let her go. Which she never did, she enjoyed being able to finally see the true Levi-to see just what drives him to his limits. She had began to tease her beloved boyfriend around 

12:40-ish it was now 5 at night and he had her hands tied to the bed post with her ass in the air. He wouldn't let her touch him or see due to the fact that he had placed one of her bandanna's over her eyes. She had no idea what else he could possibly want to do with her but it was driving her insane that he wouldn't touch her anymore. She had no idea how long it had been since he had last touched her. 

Her legs were quaking under her and her body was begging her to sleep, she knew she couldn't until Levi was satisifed that he had done enough to fill his jealous heart that she was only always his. It was as if she was dealing with a very Yandere male, which made her think of the game she played 'mystic messenger'. She remembered a male who had a libido that wouldn't stop rising up that was possessive as all hell-even if he was fairly protective of the woman he was with. 

She tried to remember the name of the male, she wasn't really into it she just remembered small bits of it before racking her brain over and over again before finally remembering.  _Zen...that was that moron's name._  

That's who her beloved reminded her of, then again Zen was a whole lot taller than Levi. While Zen stood at five foot nine, Levi was only five foot three only an inch taller than herself. She adored how she was just as tall as her beloved and in heels it would make her feel like she was the taller one-which only lasted as long as Levi actually allowed her to wear her heels. 

"Oi brat, I'm going to untie you, but you're to continue wearing that damn thing over your eyes. You aren't to move it or touch it. Just hold my hand got it?"

"O...Okay Levi."

Her voice was cracked and hoarse from using it so much that night. She soon could feel the blood going back to her wrists before she felt him help her off of the bed and down the hall, she knew their apartment like the back of her hand. So she knew where they were going; the bathroom. What on earth was Levi doing to her now?

It was all answered when she heard water, her eyes widen even though he couldn't see it. Was he seriously going to fuck her in the bath tub now? She soon felt herself being picked up and placed in the warm water, she could feel the bubbles around her and soon she was able to see as he personally took the bandanna off of her eyes. She blinked her eyes a few times before she felt her glasses on her face. She looked around only to see that there were a few candles and across from her was Levi. 

"W-What's going on here?" She asked confused

"I know I've been shit to you, yeah I got jealous, but it's what happens when you don't pay attention to me. Don't you even realize how much those shitty games warp people Rina?" Levi asked sincerely

She sighed and closed her eyes before she raked her hands through her hair. "I know what they do to people, before moving here with you-before being with you. I used to play them on my phone whenever I got the chance to. But after getting in the active relationship with you-they lost the warpness to me. I...I should have known you'd be pissy about it. I'm sorry Levi." She said before she moved herself so she was closer to him 

She then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips softly. "You're the only man I'll ever love, I care and want to be with you forever. No one will ever replace you in my heart-fictional or not. You mean so much to me." She said sincerely to him. 

He gave her a half smile before he cupped her face and kissed her once more. "Now there's the sappy woman that I know and Adore. how do you feel sweetie, I haven't been to harsh on your body have I?" He asked concerned

She shook her head. "No, not at all. I'm fine other than being tired as all hell...But I can stay up for a bit longer, I want to spend more time with you Levi."

He looked to her sadly. "Don't strain yourself for my sake."

"It's nothing really, I still have a few days. I can jump back any day." She said with a smile before she kissed him passionately on the lips

He kissed her back as his hands made their way to her hips before grabbing her and placing her onto him. She was so close yet so far away from him. He couldn't deal with the lack of contact anymore. Once he felt her around him he groaned against her lips as his hands went to her breasts. "If you want to spend time with me, move your pretty ass." He said against her lips. 

She did as he demanded without a word and continued to kiss him down his neck making marks against his neck as he moaned her name out as well as many swear words. It wasn't long after he forced her down against him hard that he got her to come against him and she passed out against his chest. He knew it would happen, she looked tired as hell-she shouldn't have forced herself like that. He got up with his girlfriend after blowing out the candles and he took her to the bed where he let her sleep as he cuddled with her against his chest. He should have known that he was the only one she'd ever love. 


	46. Long time waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Ello-no I'm not dead, and neither is this book-I've just come across a bit of a writers block till now. Honestly I didn't know what to write BUT I've been watching the third season of AoT on Crunchyroll and well it's re-gotten me into liking Levi. SO~ With that being said I'll be writing more for this book as days go on. I just need to find inspiration to go along with it.

It had been a long time since the last time Levi had his wife, he was sick and tired of the same excuses over and over again. It was like those stupid nightmares had warned him about what he was dealing with, he didn't like it that they were right, that she'd place her attention and worries on their children instead of on him. 

He was getting really pissy about it as well-so after the kids had left out for school and they were alone before Sarina could manage to change into her work clothes he pushed her up against the wall and kissed her on the lips. In doing so he gained her brown eyes going wide in utter shock as her hands went to his shoulders as he soon parted from her lips. 

"Don't you dare say a damn fucking thing, you've been neglecting me and I won't have it. I don't fucking care if we're late today I'm your boss and I'll be sure to do something about it. All I want you to do right now take care of an on-going problem I've had for months. Masturbating hasn't done shit for me so don't even speak about that shit got it?" Levi said seriously 

Sarina nodded her head. "What do you want me to do first?"

Levi's glare soon softened a bit knowing that she was going to comply with him. "On your knees Sarina."

"I get it, I know what you want me to do. Say no more." Sarina said as she went to her knees. 

Sarina was fairly quick to slip his boxers off of him, he groaned out as he felt her small soft hands against his shaft. He held onto the wall that was behind Sarina as he felt her hands move faster before he shut his eyes as she took him in her mouth. 

"F-Fuck...Ahn...That's it. Now suck it like you mean it Rina." Levi moaned out as he opened one of his eyes to look down at her 

Sarina didn't disappoint him as she held onto his hip tightly with one hand as the other worked on what she couldn't place in her mouth. Levi let out a few low moans as he placed one of his hands through his wife's red hair as he felt himself getting closer until he came into her mouth. Levi then ended up backing himself to the bed as he lied down panting, the ungodly feeling he felt was almost gone from him. 

He only hoped that it'd stay down while he worked with his wife. He soon got out of his head as he saw his wife on top of him without her bra and panties on. "You didn't expect me to get you off without getting something out of it in return now did you?"

He pushed her down back first onto the bed as he kissed her on the lips. "Alright Rina, if that's how you're going to be then we're not going to work at all today." He spoke out as he slipped his hands down her sides and to her legs before he placed one of them over his shoulder as he bent himself to her womanhood. 

Before Sarina could say anything she moaned out loudly as she held onto the bed on either side of her, Levi had not only his tongue inside of her but two of his fingers working their way inside of her as well.  "L-Le....LEVI!"

Levi enjoyed hearing his name come out of her lips he drove his tongue deeper inside of her as he thrust his fingers inside of her harder curling them just right inside of her making her body arch up off of the bed as one of her hands laced through his hair. "C-Close..."

He parted from her womanhood as he just kept his fingers inside of her. "This is what you get for ignoring me for years, this wouldn't have been a problem if you hadn't ignored me. So now you're going to pay for it."

"I...A-Ahn!"

Sarina moaned out loudly as she came against his fingers, he pulled his fingers out of her and licked them clean in front of her before positioning himself inside of her. "Alright brat, let's see just how much you can take from me today."

"Levi...if you make me too sore I can't pick up the kids from school."

"Don't worry about them-today I'll take care of them. That's after you take care of me." Levi spoke as he slipped himself all the way inside of her. 

She instantly moaned out as she felt him inside of her only for him to place his head against her shoulder for a moment. "Fuck...I miss being inside you like this."

"Then don't stall-move Levi."

He didn't need to be told twice, it was her damn fault that he was horny to begin with. Holding her hip with his left hand-his thrusts weren't light or slow, he was fairly aggressive with his thrusts inside of her. He wanted her to realize just what happens to him if he doesn't have her for so long does to him. With each thrust inside of her, his name left her lips making her hold onto the back of his neck with one hand as the other was against his back as she held onto him for dear life. 

Sarina didn't think that Levi would be so rough with her, but she enjoyed every moment she had with him, even though she did hope that he'd be able to hold himself back from her. But knowing that even doing something she knew he does almost daily didn't work, she caved in. Mainly due to the fact that she wanted it just as much as he did-she just was too scared to ask about it. She feared he'd tell her to wait until later.

But knowing they'd both been suffering with sexual tension she gave into every request he had for her that day. When she finally came against him he flipped her over onto her hands and knees as he slipped inside of her again. 

"I'm far from done with you. I want you to scream out so loud that you'll have no choice but to stay home tomorrow because of how much you've strained yourself." Levi whispered into her ear as he thrust himself inside of her. 

"L-Levi..."

 


	47. Insecurities

It had been a while since Levi had gotten his wife to stop being so damn stubborn about sleeping with him while the two of them had two little brats running around. He didn't have a problem with sleeping with her since he had cracked. It wasn't until one time that they had slept with one another while their kids were at a music camp for the summer that he saw his wife become very weak minded around him. 

Levi was going to get up to set up a meeting but as he got himself dressed he saw Sarina crawling toward him on the bed before she hugged him leaning her head against his shoulder. 

"Do you have to do this now? We have two entire months to ourselves and all you can think about is work...is that meeting really more important than me right now?"

He turned himself to look at her. "Sarina..."

She just looked to him sadly not saying anything else as her brown eyes went into his silver eyes. He sighed out as he closed his eyes. "It's not that important but sooner or later I do need to make a time date for it."

"Then do so when our kids are here. You're always complaining that you don't get enough time to spend with me-yet when you do get that time you blow it off working. So what'll be...Me or work?"

His eyes widen as he heard her speak. "You aren't seriously asking me that right now are you?"

She was quiet as she looked to him depressed. He moved himself closer to her and cupped her face in his hand before kissing her on the lips. Her brown eyes widen as his shirt came off of him as he pushed her down onto the bed once more. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt him push himself up against her. He adored the sound that came out of her as he did so, he soon parted from her lips and he kissed down to her neck as he slipped his boxers off of him. 

"I'll always place you before anything and anyone. Don't think for one damn moment that you're ever going to be second best to me. I love you and I'll always enjoy having you with me."

Sarina blushed as she held on to him until she moaned out as she felt him slide himself inside of her. "L-Le...Levi!"

He groaned against her neck before he lifted up one of her legs and thrusted himself deeper inside of her. "Scream out Rina, c'mon this is what you wanted isn't it?" He moaned out 

"Y-Ye...AH! YES! L-LEVI!!" She screamed out as she felt him move just right inside of her

"That's it...ah shit...fuck I'm not going to last long." Levi moaned before he got her to come against him. 

He soon came not long after she had and pulled out of her as he lied on top of her. "Don't you dare question me about what's more important every again. You'll always be more important to me."

Sarina smiled at him and nodded her head. "Okay. I love you Levi."

"I love you too Rina. Now sleep before I fuck you again."

She giggled and nodded her head as she placed her hands on the back of her loving husband.


End file.
